Lost in This Moment
by inmyspinnychair
Summary: Random EdWin drabbles for your reading pleasure. Will contain FMA/FMAB/Manga spoilers, fluff, angst, and anything else my mind dictates. xD
1. Change

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and I never will, but I love this pairing so much that I decided to start this new fic! xD HA! They will be random drabbles that I've had in my mind a while. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Change<span>

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes to find Edward sleeping, his breathing, the only sound escaping his lips. His arm, draped over her waist, had a strong hold on her and held her close to his chest. As she scanned his face, she was surprised to find things she hadn't noticed before. Upon closer inspection, it was more evident to Winry that the boy she knew since childhood had grown in many ways, becoming the man she loved.<p>

His jaw was more defined, loosing the last bits of roundness that used to make up his boyish face and now had the smallest hint of a five o'clock shadow. His body was perfectly sculptured and had an immense strength that had come from years of training. His hands were rough from all the combat, but soft at times, when he touched her skin. His lips were warm and firm when they consumed hers in a passionate kiss that only he could manage.

And his heart, which had been through so much during all these years, was slowly mending. Although the burdens he carried throughout his youth had finally been lifted from his shoulders, there was things from his past that wouldn't let him rest. Memories that would return to haunt him, hidden by the darkness of the night.

Even though he had changed during the last few years, Edward was still Edward and to Winry that was all that mattered.

She caressed his face slowly, hoping not to wake him in the process. She let her hand roam his face down to his shoulders and let it wander on his bare chest, but stopped when she felt him move. Blue eyes met dazed golden ones as she looked up.

"Good morning, Ed," she said, smiling.

He returned the smile and pulled her closer to him, their noses barely touching. "Good morning," he said, as he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a small kiss.

* * *

><p>:3<p> 


	2. Greed

Greed

* * *

><p>I seem to want everything these days.<p>

I want to restore Al to his original body, I want to take down all those homunculi and their freaky 'father', I want to save Amestris, to protect those I care about.

I want to protect_ you_.

I want the three of us to be together, happy, just like we were back then. I want to make you cry those tears of joy like I promised. Hell, I just want to see you again.

I guess Greed was right. He told me that greed wasn't all bad. That we all have greed because we all want things we _don't_ have. It can be a goal, it can be a material possession, it can be money and power. It can be anything your heart desires.

It can even be _someone_.

And the more I think about what the future could hold and how this could really be the last fight I ever fight, the more I realize just how much you truly mean to me.

That's when I want to be with you the most. To hold you and never let you go.


	3. Letter

Letter

* * *

><p>"Winry, you've got a letter!"<p>

"Alright, Granny! I'll get it in a sec!" she yelled from her workshop.

"It's from Edward!" The old woman smiled knowingly.

As her granddaughter made a fuss over trying to make her way through the workshop and into the kitchen in a hurry, Pinako simply watched with curious eyes. Winry's clumsiness had always amused her, but when Edward Elric was involved, the girl's clumsiness seemed to increase.

"Where is it, Granny?" Winry asked anxiously.

Pinako held the letter out in her palm only to have it swiped by the blonde girl. "Where are your manners!"

"Sorry, Granny! And thanks!" she replied with a smile as she ran back to her workshop, opening the envelop on the way. As she peeked inside she found a few pictures along with the letter.

She took a look at the pictures first. There was one of Ed on a horse in what seemed to be the desert. Another had him leaning onto a giant shark, a sea creature that she had only read about in books but never really seen. Ed seemed very irritated and surprised when he encountered some obstacles on his way in one of the photos, which contrasted the other photo of him surrounded by books, deep in thought. After looking through all of them, she finally began to read Ed's messy yet elegant handwriting.

_Dear Winry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in so long, but it's hard you know? Most of the time I don't know what to say in these letters since there's so many things going on. I don't want to bore you to death with really long letters about all the technical stuff. So this time, I sent some pictures! They say that a picture's worth a thousand words and what not, so I thought I'd give it a try. I've been good and although the weather in Creta can be brutal sometimes, I really wish you could be here to see everything. There's mountains as tall as the ones in Briggs, deserts where it's hotter than the summers in Risembool and then there's the ocean! I finally got to go to the ocean and it was huge! It was amazing how it seemed to go on forever. And seeing all that blue spreading as far as the horizon, reminded me of you. I know it's been almost a year since I've seen you, but I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that I've been taking good care of my automail. I promise I'll try to finish all my studies here in the west soon so I can see you again. _

_I miss you._

_-Edward_

She smiled as she read the last line of the letter, a light blush rising on her cheeks at his confession. Those three little words made her heart flutter with joy. He missed her and wanted to see her again. And that was enough for her.

"I miss you too, Ed."


	4. Dress

Dress

* * *

><p>She wore a simple white summer dress that fit her perfectly. It was cute and classy, but not overly so. The v-neck made it so that the right amount of cleavage was shown, nothing more, nothing less. There was a single white band that ran all the way around the dress with a small bow in the center, just under her bust. The delicate silk reached down just above the knee, where small frills lay. The dress made her azure eyes look brighter and the way her loose wheat blonde hair fell perfectly around her face made her look even more stunning.<p>

"You look beautiful, Winry." Alphonse spoke first, realizing his older brother was still gawking at the young woman standing on the first few steps of the staircase.

A light shade of pink colored her cheeks at the compliment. "Thanks, Al." As she descended the steps, her eyes met Edward's surprised golden ones. "We can get going as soon as I get something from my workshop, Al," she said, sending both brothers a smile as she walked away.

The eldest Elric felt himself blush. He had stood there staring at her like an idiot and not even complimented her. "Dammit," he said under his breath as he stuffed his fists in his pockets and started for the living room, hoping to find something interesting to read. Something to clear his head.

Al noticed his brother's frustrated gaze and decided to follow. "You should come to the Sheep Festival too, Brother. It'll be fun, you'll see."

"Sorry, Al, but you know I don't like that kind of stuff. Both of you just go and enjoy yourselves, especially you, now that you have your body back." Ed pointed at him from his place in the couch.

"Your arm is restored too and it wasn't an easy feat. You should come with us and have a good time too, you deserve it," the younger brother said, trying to convince him.

Ed shook his head, "Nah, I'll be fine right here."

Disappointed at his brother's refusal, Al made one last attempt at convincing him. "Alright, suit yourself, Brother," he said, turning his gaze to the workshop and smiling. "Winry _does_ look very beautiful today, right, Ed?"

"Uh, yeah, very very beautiful," he murmured quickly, the frustrated look back on his face along with small hints of red.

"Hmmm. I bet all of Resembool's guys will be after her," Al mused, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Ah, well, I guess it's a good thing she's single, right?"

Ed immediately turned to give his younger brother a death glare. His jealousy and fury completely obvious. "_Hell_ _no_," he whispered in a low and cold voice. "I'm coming with you," he said as he ran past Alphonse and up the steps to change.

Al just smiled at his accomplishment.


	5. Perfect

Perfect

* * *

><p>"The stars look beautiful tonight."<p>

_They're not the only thing that's beautiful. _"Yeah."

The way her eyes shined at the sight, captivated him in a way that he couldn't quite explain. It left him speechless and breathless and unsure of what to do about it. Especially tonight of all nights.

"Winry?"

"Hm?"

He made up his mind and pulled her into his arms before whispering into her hair. "Happy Birthday."

She melted into the embrace, her hold slightly tighter than his. She placed her head on his shoulder, making herself more comfortable.

He leaned his head on hers, blond strands of hair mixing with golden bangs. "Sorry that I couldn't give you anything but I just couldn't find the perfect gift for you."

Edward heard her laugh softly. "You're such an idiot."

"Huh?"

"_This_ is perfect."


	6. Wait

Wait

* * *

><p>She tightened one last screw on his hand and wiped the surface with a soft cloth, making sure her reflection was visible. "You two never tell me anything."<p>

He stayed silent.

"You just come back all banged up and don't even explain why."

Silence.

"Is that too much to ask?" She whispered, trying with all her might to sound strong instead hurt like she actually felt.

Golden eyes hit the floor.

"Fine." She began to pick up all of her tools, placing them one by one inside her toolbox, not sparing him a glance.

"Please, wait."

The sound of his voice made her freeze for a moment, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Just wait. One day, I promise, I'll tell you everything. Everything there is to know, down to the deepest and darkest secret, but for now, keeping you in the dark is the only way we can protect you." His sincerity touched her deep inside her chest, where her heart's rhythm suddenly increased. "If something happened to you… I-We can't lose you, Winry."

She turned to meet his eyes. "So, please, wait a little longer."

She pulled the golden haired boy into a warm embrace, surprising him. "Okay, Ed."

He finally reacted placing his hands at the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'll wait, for you."


	7. Exam

Exam

* * *

><p>"You ready?"<p>

"I think so," she answered, slightly agitated.

"What do you mean 'I think so'?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, I'm kinda nervous…" she admitted shyly. "This exam not only determines whether I get into Central University, it also determines my future as an automail engineer, Ed."

He smiled. "Don't worry, Winry. You don't need to. You're the best automail engineer this world has ever seen! And I really doubt a little exam can take you down." He took her hands in his as he spoke. "Besides, Central University is probably dying to have you."

His reassurance made her feel better but it wasn't enough to keep all of her worries at bay. "But there's still a chance I might not pass. What if-"

He cut her off with a kiss, capturing her lips in his and making her mind go blank. She immediately relaxed and melted into the warm kiss, throwing all of her concerns out the window.

He cupped her face in his hands as topaz eyes met azure ones. "You'll do great, I know it," he said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Ed." She looked up at him. "For believing in me."

"_You_ were the one who believed in me first, never giving up on me," he said, holding her hands once more and pulling her closer to him. "Think of it as Equivalent Exchange and I'm just returning the favor."

The young couple smiled at each other and fell silent for a moment, both lost in the other's loving gaze before there was another heartfelt kiss.

He gave her a toothy grin. "Go knock 'em dead."


	8. Dreams

Dreams

* * *

><p>You were in my dream last night. No, not like that, I promise.<p>

I dreamt that I was finally back in Risembool, getting off a train. You were there, waiting for me, and the moment our eyes met, you ran to meet me. I pulled you into a tight hug, breathing in the smell of oil and lilacs that makes up your scent. For a breathless moment, my mind went blank and lost control of my body as your sky blue eyes looked up at me.

The next thing I knew, your soft lips were under mine. And they were as sweet as I always imagined them to be. But it was over all too soon when you pushed me away. I was confused and surprised and _hurt_.

I knew that something was wrong.

Then you whispered, "I'm sorry." I could feel a growing pain in my chest that only got worse with every word you said. "I'm really sorry, Edward. I tried. Believe me, I really did, but I just couldn't. I couldn't wait for you anymore."

As soon as I heard that, my heart shattered into a million little pieces. I felt so weak, so broken, so pathetic and impotent. I never knew just how much I loved you until that moment. "You mean…" I said, trying desperately to find my voice.

You nodded. "There's someone else now..."

And those were the last words I heard you say before I woke up. As I sat on my bed, my heart racing as all my emotions overflowed, I realized it had all been a nightmare. A horrible nightmare that I hope to never live because, to be completely honest, it scared me.

But you would never really do that, right? After all, we promised each other our lives and you even went as far as overturning Equivalent Exchange, you were willing to give me more than I bargained for.

Even though I know that I probably don't deserve someone as amazing as you, I don't want to lose you.

Because you_..._ you are _everything_ to me now


	9. Surprise

Surprise

* * *

><p>"Hi, Granny! Is Winry there?" Pinako heard anxiously over the phone.<p>

"I'm sorry Edward, but she's not here. She's in Rush Valley."

"Oh…" The disillusionment was evident in his voice.

"What did you need?"

"Well, I was calling to tell both of you I was coming home, but since she's in Rush Valley... I think I'll catch the next train headed there."

"I see." The old woman chuckled, he was so obvious.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing. But if you want to get to her by tomorrow you should probably get on a train right now."

"I will. And Granny, please don't tell her I'm coming. Now that I have the chance to surprise her, I'm taking it!" She could hear how determined he was.

"Alright, it'll be as if this conversation never happened."

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Sure, now go get her lover boy," she said with a grin.

"Huh? Um, I-I'm not uh… I gotta go." She could practically see Ed blushing madly while trying to deny her suggestion and failing miserably in her imagination.

"Mmhm. Goodbye, Edward."

"B-Bye, Granny." She chuckled one last time at his obvious nervousness before the line went dead.


	10. Hologram

Hologram

* * *

><p>You try to runaway, but you can't.<p>

You want to escape, but you can't.

You try to look away, but you can't.

You want to save her, but you can't.

You try to ignore the fear bubbling inside, but you can't.

You don't want to lose her, but you will.

You are useless against them. They will stop at nothing to get what they want. And you can't defeat them, not now.

But then again, this always happens in nightmares.

He wakes up, startled by the vivid images replaying in his mind. Sweat makes its way down his face as tremors shake his body. He tries to forget, hoping to go back to his slumber, but it's no use. He knows sleep won't come. Not yet.

Everything was so _real_. Too real.

He tried to save her from them, but he couldn't. He didn't. In an instant, she was gone forever. And it _hurt_. He felt as if someone had taken a piece of him away, a piece of his soul, a piece of his heart. And during those few moments of pain, he realized just how much he needed her. How much it would hurt to live without her. He didn't want to feel that pain again. He would never let it happen.

_I have to see her. _It is two in the morning, but his mind is racing, just like his heart. He has to make sure she's alright. He knows it was all a dream, a horrible, vivid dream, but he just has to check. One glance at her peaceful sleeping body and he will be content at last.

He walks to her room quietly and carefully, his uneven steps making the slightest of noise as they touch the floorboards. He opens the door slowly and gently, trying to do everything in his power to not wake up the sleeping girl that lays inside. He sighs, relieved to see the girl he loves safe and sound, deep in slumber. His golden eyes are able to see her beautiful face in the moonlight. He smiles, satisfied and happy. But without thinking, his feet carry him across the room to the edge of her bed where his automail knee, slowly makes contact with the floorboards as to not make any sound that might alert the girl of his presence.

As he removes a few strands of wheat blond hair from her face and bestows a small kiss upon her forehead, she stirs and a smile escapes her lips. He smiles too, just glad to have her here, with him. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully, he can't help but touch her skin, which feels so soft under his fingertips. But it seems that the more time he spends with her, even if she's asleep, the harder it is to leave. Feelings he has felt and hidden for so long begin to bubble to the surface, begging to be set free. But he refuses to let them show, just like the pain it causes him.

_It's too dangerous_, he convinces himself. _This is how it has to be._

"I love you." With those words, and a soft kiss to her cheek, the young man begins to take his leave for the night.

As he closes the door, he doesn't hear her faint whisper. "I love you, too."


	11. Idiots

Idiots

* * *

><p>They're both idiots.<p>

They have each other right in front of their faces and can't even see it. Is that how love works? Or is it just them?

I know that Brother and Winry will eventually end up together, really, it's quite obvious. So obvious that I'd even bet my life on it, but at times like these, when they're both bickering about useless things I just want to scream, "Kiss and get it over with already!"

Of course, I won't do it.

Instead, I'll wait patiently until it's over, observing everything that takes place while they are busy observing each other. It's funny how they think Granny and I don't notice the looks they give each other.

The only thing I don't understand is how it could be possible for two brilliant people to fall for each other and not notice it. He's a prodigy, a genius when it comes to alchemy and other studies. She's an amazing automail engineer, also a prodigy in her own field. But even with all of that genius, they can't seem to figure it out.

All they see in each other is a best friend and nothing more.

Idiots are so frustrating.


	12. Eres

Eres

* * *

><p>You are the reason I now stand on my own two feet.<p>

_You are my drive, the reason I want to get better._

You are the strongest person I know. In every sense of the word.

_You are the most selfless and caring person I've ever known, even if you pretend to be the complete opposite at times._

You are the only one who has never doubted me, even when I lose all hope.

_You are the one that always lingers in my mind. The only one._

You are, whether you know it or not, what I want most in this world.

_You are an idiot sometimes, you know? A handsome idiot genius… why did I have to fall for you?_

You are amazing and I'm really thankful to have you. I'm sorry that I haven't told you that enough.

_You are amazing and I know that you'll find a way to keep your promise. You always do._

You are the one I'll always protect, no matter what it costs me.

_You are the one I love. Always._

* * *

><p>AN - 'Eres' is Spanish for 'You are' in case anyone was still wondering. This chapter was inspired by the song 'Eres' by Cafe Tacuba. Yes, it's in Spanish, but it's an awesome song and everyone should give it a listen. :D


	13. There

There

* * *

><p>He wasn't there.<p>

The music was right on cue, playing as soon as she walked onto the aisle, but on the other end, he wasn't there. He wasn't there waiting for her like he was supposed to.

She couldn't possibly do this without him. She couldn't walk across the aisle and face all those people alone.

What was she going to do now?

And where was he? Did something happen to him? She pushed that thought out of her mind as soon as it came. But then, why wasn't he here?

She knew him better than anyone and she was sure that he wouldn't leave her standing at the altar. No, he was better than that. He was a great and loyal man who loved her, that was a fact she knew for sure. He promised her he'd be there on time and she trusted him. He-

He slipped his hand into hers, their fingers slowly intertwining as he stood beside her, a smile on his face. The kind of smile that lit his golden eyes with happiness.

Her breath was caught in her throat at the sight of him and her determined azure eyes also became bright with happiness. A matching smile spread across her face as they began walking across the aisle. Together.

Just like they'd be for the rest of their lives.


	14. Blame

Blame

* * *

><p>He blamed that tight shirt she was wearing.<p>

She blamed him being shirt_less_.

He also blamed that tiny miniskirt that _really_ showed off her silky smooth legs. Those legs that he wanted to feel all wrapped up around him.

She blamed the fact that his black leather pants clung to his waist and below oh, _so_ well. She thought it would be even better if they weren't there at all.

Either way, without a moment's notice, the two succumbed to their emotions and instincts. It wasn't until the next morning, _after_ they had been caught, that they each began to question who was to blame.


	15. White

White

* * *

><p>He tugged at the white tie around his neck. The color of the tie matching his outfit in its entirety. His shirt, his vest, his coat, his trousers and his shoes. All white.<p>

True, red was his favorite color, but white was hers.

And because he loved her he'd done things he never thought he would, or even could do.

Now, here he was, doing something he'd never really given much thought to until only a couple years ago. He stood in front of the altar waiting for her to appear on the aisle. After today, he would finally be able to call her his wife and although he didn't believe in God, marriage was the one thing that had to do with church that he _would_ accept, even if he thought the ceremony was a complete waste of time. He didn't really think marriage was all that necessary, he was absolutely sure of how he felt and knew those feelings would never change, but if it made her happy to formalize their relationship, then so be it. He would do it for her.

He took one last deep breath to calm his nerves, turning to look at Al, who wore an excited smile on his face. As he glanced back to the aisle, his gaze fell upon her bright blue eyes.

And more white.

The white gown she wore was nice and simple. The delicate silk clung onto her voluptuous figure perfectly, making her look beautiful. His heart went wild and he was sure he had fallen in love with her all over again when she smiled at him from behind the veil. He had the urge to run up to her, pull her into his arms and give her a heartfelt kiss, wanting nothing more than to show her just how much she meant to him.

He soon realized however, that he'd have the rest of their lives to show her everything.


	16. Give Up

Give Up

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

His face fell immediately. "_What!_" He glared, hurt, balling up his small hands into two strong fists. "Why not!"

"'Cause I don't like men who are shorter than me," she simply stated.

"WHAT! That's not fair!"

"Is too! Plus, I'm too young to get married you dummy!" She crossed her arms as she stood up, looking about an inch down to meet a couple of angry golden eyes. "You have to be as old as Mom and Dad to get married."

He scowled, reluctant to ask his question but still doing so. "So, if I ask you when we're older and I'm taller, will you say yes?"

"Hmmm…" she thought about it for a moment. "Maybe."

_Maybe is almost a yes. _"Fine." He pointed at her. "By then I'll be really tall, taller than you and Al, you'll see! Then you won't be able to say no!" There was a glint of determination in his eyes with every word he said.

As he turned on his heel to leave, he couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant. Al had been rejected but he, he'd gotten a chance and he was taking it. He would wait until they were old enough and ask Winry again. And, he would make sure she said yes.

After all, Edward Elric didn't give up.


	17. Tie

Tie

* * *

><p>"<em>Wear a tie with that."<em>

"_Why should I? I think I look fine like this," the young man said, gesturing at himself. He thought the white dress shirt, along with the black vest and trousers seemed right for the occasion._

_The black haired man smirked from behind his desk. "Don't you want to go all out for her?"_

_Golden eyes looked thoughtful as they considered the idea._

"_Trust me, Fullmetal. Women love a man with a nice tie."_

* * *

><p>"Ed?"<p>

"What?"

"You buttoned it wrong."

"Huh?" He looked down at the mismatched buttons of his collar. "Dammit, I hate ties…" he murmured, frustrated. He'd been gaping at the beautiful young woman in front of him, completely forgetting about his loose tie and open collar, which according to the general, was not how a _proper_ gentleman should dress. And fixing said tie and collar was proving to be more difficult than it should be, perhaps it was because of the way she was watching him with those bright blue eyes that had a hint of amusement in them. _Stupid general and his ties, why did I listen to him anyway?_

He tried again, but this time two smaller hands covered his own, guiding them. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Uh, thanks." He let his clumsy hands fall to his side while hers took over.

She let a smile tug on her lips as a 'you're welcome' while she buttoned up his collar _correctly._

_She looks so cute._ His eyes roamed her face, staring at her focused eyes and pursed lips, especially her lips. He had not been able to taste those lips since he got back from Creta, not even once. He blamed her busy schedule and their very limited time together for not being able to muster up enough nerves to steal a kiss from her or even ask her out officially.

Well, until now, anyway.

"There," she said as she tightened his tie just right. Looking up, Winry was surprised to find two soft topaz eyes gazing back at her in a way that took her breath away. "What is it?" she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

He blinked. "Huh? Oh, it's just..." He smiled a shy smile as he cupped her face in his strong hands. "You're beautiful."

She felt her heart stop for a moment as pink began to rise on her cheeks. "Thanks," the girl said shyly, but refused to look away from his golden gaze.

In that instant, she became even more beautiful to him. And he found that he just couldn't resist pulling her closer to him, claiming her lips in the process. Her hands, still on his chest, held on to the edge of his vest pulling him down closer to her, not wanting the contact to end. The innocent and slow kiss made their hearts flutter as one, both savoring the moment.

"Woah." He smirked.

She simply laughed at his reaction and took his hand, pulling him to her side as she began walking. "Come on."

"Yeah." He tugged at his tie once more, but this time with joy.

Maybe ties weren't so bad after all.


	18. Observe?

Observe?

* * *

><p>Dammit, dammit, <em>dammit.<em>

Why did she have to look so _hot_? Damn it! Why, why, why! Focus, Edward! Stop thinking about her _that_ way!

Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen. . .

Damn that stupid purple bikini. It showed off her toned body, her curves, her flat tummy and that as- _No! _Stop it, Elric!

"Hey, Fullmetal," the bastard started. Why was he sitting next to me anyway? "You should stop gaping at her like an idiot."

"Huh? I-I-I'm not gaping at her!"

"Of course not…"

"Shut up, you stupid colonel!" I replied. Fuck. Was I really being _that _obvious?

"Anyway, why aren't you in the water having some fun?" Was he stupid? Oh wait, he _is_ Roy Mustang...

"Why do you think?" I said, pointing at my arm. "Automail doesn't float."

"Right, forgot about that."

I took a sip of my glass of orange juice before I spoke again. "Besides, it wouldn't be fun without Al and since he can't get wet either. . . It's just better if I stay put and watch."

He smirked that predatory smirk that reminded me of a voracious wild animal. "So, you rather observe?"

"That was what I said, yes." What was he getting at?

He nodded, as if in thought, but the smirk stayed in place. "Hmm. No wonder you can't keep your eyes off her. . ."

WHAT! "_What!_"

"But wouldn't it be better if you at least got a bit closer? I mean, the view would be great!"

"What the _hell_, colonel! That wasn't what I meant at all! I-I was talking about everyone! Everyone having fun!"

He gave me an innocent look. "Oh, _that's _what you meant. Since you keep staring at her, I thought-"

I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks… _Damn it. _"Ehhhhh? I-I-I I'M NOT! You got it all wrong!"

"What's wrong, Ed?" came her voice from my other side. When did she even get out of the water? And why did she have to be so close to me now? And how come her breasts suddenly seemed bigger than I remembered? Not, that I checked her out or anything! No, not me! Shit.

Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon. . . Gotta get a hold of myself.

I looked back at her smiling face. "What is it, you dummy? You look a bit flushed, are you feeling alright?" She placed her hand on my forehead, it felt like ice against my skin.

Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminum, Silicon, Phosphorous, Sulfur, Chlorine. . .

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I pushed her hand away. Chuckles led me to the colonel, trying to contain his amusement. I'll kick his ass someday.

"Okay, if you say so." There was that smile again. Why did it make my heart beat faster? Why did she do this to me? _Why!_

Argon, Potassium, Calcium. . .

She's smart and beautiful, simply amazing, but she's just my mechanic, my best _friend_. And nothing more, dammit.

So, how come all these feelings won't go away?

* * *

><p>AN - Idea taken from the FMAB Wii game, Prince of Dawn, which I have never played cause it's not available in the U.S. . . . BUT thanks to youtube I was able to see a few scenes from it. Have any of you ever seen Armstrong in a mankini? O_o


	19. Caught

Caught

* * *

><p>For - DeathBySugarCube :D<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, well, what do we have here?" came her voice. It sounded distant, but it still cut into his blurry thoughts.<p>

He then heard a gasp followed by a soft but terrified, "Brother…?" _Alphonse_. He wondered why his little brother sounded afraid, was he in trouble? No, that couldn't be it, but at the moment he was too sleepy to think.

Dammit, why couldn't people let him sleep in peace?

"Alright, get up! _Both of you_."

_Both of us? _The old hag's words cut through his foggy thoughts. _What does she mean- _Then realization hit him like a wrench to the face. Memories of the night before flashed behind his closed eye lids, each one carrying a different emotion with it. Happiness, pleasure, excitement, anxiousness, peace…love.

Someone - no - _she_, she shifted brusquely next to him. He opened his eyes, everything suddenly making sense. Looking up, he was met with a pair of furious dark eyes along with two hands that covered Al's face.

_Fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do now? _he thought, angrily, as he looked away, heat rising on his cheeks. "Uh…"

"Granny!" the girl next to him squeaked, clearly horrified. "We just…" He turned, eyeing her for a moment and noticed her flushed cheeks, clearly she was embarrassed as well. Even so, she looked beautiful as always. Especially now.

"I don't want to know!" Pinako eyed them for a minute, probably deciding their fate before saying, "I'm going to have a nice long chat with each of you so get dressed. _Now._"

"Now?" He asked, incredulous. "I'm not gonna get dressed in front of you!" Really, what was that old hag thinking?

"But you don't seem to mind when it's just my granddaughter..." she said, pointing at him with her pipe. He could feel his face turning as red as his old coat at the comment, and Winry's slight smile wasn't helping.

"Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you bare-skinned before, I helped deliver you after all." He managed to glare at her, even through the embarrassment. "Fine, you little shrimp, I'll turn around-"

"I'M NOT SHORT ANYMORE! And you should just get _out_!"

"Ed!"

"And leave_ you_ alone with my granddaughter _again_? I don't think so!"

"Um, I'm just gonna go outside..." said a very awkward Alphonse quietly, as he uncovered his eyes just enough to see the exit and walked out of the room, trying his best not to run.

Pinako turned around, facing the hallway through the open door. "Here, I'll even close my eyes, if it makes you happy."

"_Dammit._" He cursed under his breath furiously and was about to protest until he felt her hand on his arm. She stroked his cheek and placed a light kiss on his lips before she got out of bed and began getting dressed. Blushing a bit, he did the same, surprised that his fury had been contained by such a simple gesture. For now, anyway.

"You done, now?"

"Yes, Granny," Winry said quietly.

"For the record, we didn't do anything bad, you know," he said as Pinako turned to face him, hands deep in his pockets.

The blond girl let out a small breath of annoyance. "Ed…"

"What you did isn't what makes me angry, everyone knew _that_ was coming," she smirked, causing both adults to blush, but the smirk vanished as soon as it appeared. "What I don't appreciate is the fact that _both of_ _you _had the nerve of doing it_ in my house!_" She pointed an old but strong finger in their direction. "You knew it was forbidden!"

Winry spoke up first. "We're really sorry, Granny, but it won't happen again, I swear."

"Eh?" He gaped at his partner in crime. "But-ow!" She elbowed his side. "What the hell, woman!"

"You heard her, pipsqueak. And like hell am I gonna leave you two alone in a room ever again!" The old woman gave them stern looks.

He glared down at Pinako. "STOP CALLING ME A PIPSQUEAK, YOU OLD HAG! HAVE YOU EVEN LOOKED IN A- OW! OW!" He wasn't sure how, but Pinako got a hold of his antenna and pulled on it like there was no tomorrow causing him countless amounts of pain. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" He winced again as he was pulled down. "Goddammit! Let go, old hag! You're gonna yank it off!"

"I'm going to have a chat with you first, Edward." She looked directly at her granddaughter saying, "I'll talk to _you_, later." The older woman pulled on his antenna once more before they began walking downstairs. "Let's go."

"OW! DAMMIT!" He saw Pinako smile at his pain, and felt frustrated. He couldn't do anything but accept defeat.

At least for now anyway, because he'd make sure next time they weren't caught. And there _would be_ a next time.


	20. Sober

A/N - Not sure why, but these drabbles are beginning to get a bit long. xP But anyway, thanks for everyone who's been reading, reviewing, faving and story alerting! xD School's starting again in a few days so the updates might not be as frequent but I'll try my best. Now, on with the reading! :)

* * *

><p><span>Sober<span>

* * *

><p>"Alphonse, have I ever told you that I <em>looove<em> you?" Hiccup.

"Uh, Brother?"

"Well, I-I do! And now _yooouu_ know!" Hiccup.

"You do realize Winry's gonna kill you when she sees you, right?"

"Nah! You'll def-end meee, right? _You_-" he poked Al's chest for emphasis, " -are the _best_ little brother in the _whole world_!" He wrapped an arm around the younger Elric's neck.

"_Edward!_"

"You are _so _dead, Brother."

Said victim only smiled goofily as he turned to face his soon to be executioner. "Heey, Winry!" He walked towards her, stumbling across the way. "Gimme a big huuuug!"

She glared at the drunk golden haired man headed her way. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Winry tried to push him away but her efforts were futile. "ED!"

He grinned as he pulled her into his chest and held her there tightly. "Oh, come on, Win-ry! Let me give ya a hug!" he slurred.

"Ed, you stink! Now, let me _go!_" She punched at his chest, trying to break free once more and caught sight of the younger Elric. "Al, help me! Get your stupid brother off me!"

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that…" he murmured with a small smile.

"Did you say something?" she asked as she struggled.

"No, nothing! I'm coming!"

"You're pretty when you're angry," Ed chuckled.

Al stood in place again, waiting, maybe his brother being drunk wasn't so bad. Maybe, being drunk was the only way. . .

The girl in his arms suddenly looked up at him, surprised. She wasn't sure what to respond to that. "What?"

He went on as if he never heard her. "Come to think of it, you are very very pretty. . . hmm." He smiled once more as he met her eyes for the first time since the entire fuss began. "You are the best mechanic in the world and the prettiest girl in the world and my best friend." Hiccup. "I have you but I don't. . ." he whispered, more to himself than anyone else. "I really am an idiot, huh?"

All she could do was stare into those soft golden eyes that looked down at her, speechless. _Does he mean. . . ? No, he's drunk! He doesn't know what he's saying!_ She thought. "Yeah, a big, _drunk_ idiot! You should just go to sleep-"

"Oh, my. . ." _He is _so _dead_.

The next thing Edward Elric knew, he was on the ground with a throbbing pain on his skull. From the floor, he looked up at a furious Winry, holding her favorite tool in a strong grip. "If you ever do that again, make sure you're _sober_ first!" she spat angrily and stomped her way upstairs.

Al walked over to check on Ed who didn't bother trying to get back on his feet with everything still spinning around him. "Brother?"

"Huuuhhh," he whined.

"Okay, you're still alive. Here," he said, lending him a hand which Ed took gratefully. "You shouldn't have done that, Brother."

He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing the spot on his head that still ached. "I-I thought sheee might like it…" he mumbled with a light blush.

"Ed, you're drunk!"

"Am not!"

"_You're drunk. _You can barely walk straight, you reek of alcohol and on top of that, you decide to kiss Winry! What were you expecting!"

"I dunno…" he replied, embarrassed. "Somethin' differen', I guess."

Al let out an exasperated sigh before heading up the stairs. "Just go to sleep."

"Fine."

'_If you ever do that again, make sure you're _sober _first!' _

Her words rang in his ears over and over again, but as he walked towards the couch, a stupid grin spread across his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he found her cooking breakfast alone in the kitchen and he took his chance. No matter how much his head hurt, from the hangover and the wrench, the sweet taste of her lips under his made all the pain disappear for that moment.<p>

"Why'd you do that?" she whispered against his lips.

He smiled. "You didn't say I couldn't do it again."


	21. Revving at Full Throttle

Revving at Full Throttle

* * *

><p>"Would you slow down! You're gonna kill us both!" he growled, gripping the edge of his seat.<p>

"Hey! I'm the one driving, so I get to decide how fast I wanna go!" She stepped on the gas peddle again, this time driving just a tiny bit faster than before.

"But you _don't_ need to go this fast!"

"But _you_ were the one who wanted to get to Central quickly!"

"And we can get there quickly even if you drive at the _speed limit!_"

"Ugh, Ed, you're overlooking a simple fact!" she snapped, frustrated.

"And what the hell is that?"

"That the faster we get there the more time we have to ourselves. _Alone_."

He was silent for a moment before the mischievous tone in her voice convinced him completely. "Then step on it, woman!" he commanded, pointing at the road ahead of them.

She smiled, stepping on the gas. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>AN - Anyone remember that episode in Brotherhood? :D Anyway, since I'm about 20 minutes into Labor Day, I want to take a moment to wish everyone a Happy Labor Day, if you celebrate it! School starts tomorrow, I'm excited, I'm finally a Senior! xD


	22. Thanks

Thanks

* * *

><p>"You should really be more careful, Ed."<p>

"Meh, it's not that bad. Just a little bump."

"'Just a little bump' yeah, right. You fell off the roof and practically landed on your head! You're lucky you're even talking to me right now!"

He let out an exasperated breath. "Well, you were the one who told me to fix the roof in the first place! And without alchemy, it can be a bit difficult!"

"Well, maybe you should've asked me or Al! See, this is why I always told you not to rely on alchemy for everything!" she argued as she lead him to her workshop.

"Hmph." He did feel a bit woozy and he couldn't stand completely straight, but he did his best to pretend he was alright, hoping Winry wouldn't notice. But when she wrapped an arm around his waist and placed his arm around her for support, he knew he'd failed. Only a slight blush escaped him at the close contact, but he didn't resist her help knowing he'd go down if he did.

"Here, sit," she said as she let go of him and he did as instructed. "Where does it hurt most? And be honest, Ed, don't try to act all tough now, this could be serious." She eyed him for any hints of pain.

"Yeah yeah," he said, trying to wave off her concern. "Right here," he placed his palm at the top of his head, feeling the small bump that had begun to form there. "It doesn't hurt a lot, but it's bugging me."

She removed his hand from the spot, examining the bump for a moment. "Mmm, okay. It doesn't look _that_ bad," she concluded, looking back at him.

"See? I told you-"

"_But_, you still need to put some ice on it and lay down for a while." She smiled at his scowl. "You hit your head a little too hard."

"Fine." He crossed his arms in acceptance.

"I'll go get you some ice. I'll be right back." But she didn't exit the room, a hand around hers pulled her gently back. When she turned around, she looked up, meeting his golden gaze. A matching pink colored both of their faces, both completely aware of the others touch.

"Thanks, Win." His sincerity surprised her along with his charming smile, making her heart skip a beat when she realized it was only being directed at her.

"Sure, Ed. A-Anytime," she stuttered, still managing a graceful smile of her own. "But that doesn't mean you can go and get hurt all the time!" she said mockingly.

"Yeah." She heard him answer as she turned to leave, unwillingly letting go of his hand and his gaze.

His smile returned as he saw the door close behind her. "But if _you _are there to fix me every time. . ."


	23. Pluck the Daisy

Pluck the Daisy

* * *

><p>Screw.<p>

Bolt.

Screw.

"What are you doing?" said the older woman, a pipe between her lips.

The little girl dug her small hand into the can of bolts and then into the can of screws again, taking one out of each. "Nothing, Granny."

Bolt.

Screw.

Bolt. _No_. A frustrated sigh escaped the girl's lips.

"Lining up a bunch of screws and bolts isn't nothing." Winry could feel her grandmother's stare as she picked out the last few screws and bolts, lining them up on the table once more. "Tsk. Children these days," Pinako mumbled as she left. "Just make sure you clean up."

Screw. She smiled. "Yes, Granny."

Bolt.

Screw.

Bolt.

The last small piece of metal in her palm brings a bright smile to her face, knowing full well what the small object is and how it fits into this pattern of hers.

Screw.

She giggles. "He likes me."

* * *

><p>AN - Not too sure about this one, that's why I had a double update. x3 But that's my thought and well, I wanna hear _your_ thoughts. Send a review my way please. It would be appreciated. :)


	24. Fair

Fair

* * *

><p>When he pulled away, he noticed her furrowed brows and questioned her. "What's wrong?"<p>

"It's just, we've been together this long and…" she paused, caressing his face.

"And what?" He tensed.

"And you can still shut me up with a kiss." She pouted. "It's not fair."

A smile graced his lips as he leaned in closer, his warm breath tickling her lips. "If it makes you feel better, you do that to me too."

"Really?" she whispered, hopeful.

"Really," he said softly as he kissed her again.


	25. Motivation

Motivation

* * *

><p>"You miss it, don't you?"<p>

They sat side by side in front of the fire even though it was a warm summer night.

"Miss what?"

The cool breeze that flew outside was more preferable to the heat inside the yellow house, which was almost unbearable, though Alphonse didn't seem to mind too much. Something about him enjoying the heat now that he had a body to actually feel it. However, a light source was needed outside and a small fire was started courtesy of Winry, although Edward was the one who actually cut and brought the wood.

"Alchemy."

"Oh. Well, honestly, I do miss it sometimes."

She frowned, knowing full well that not being able to do what he loved hurt him, even if he tried not to show it.

"But you know what; I'd give it up a million times over just to see Al smile again." He turned to look at her. "And also to make you happy, happy enough to cry those tears of joy again."

She was taken aback by his honesty, which she shouldn't have been, she was talking to Edward Elric, the boy next door, her best friend, the biggest loudmouth she knew, and not to mention that _brutal_ honesty was his specialty. But even so, she was surprised, not only by his words but also by his simple yet handsome smile that was only for her to see. She felt heat begin to rise on her cheeks the more she stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You really mean that?" she croaked, unable to say much more at the moment.

He nodded, looking away. "Yeah. Every word." He stared at the flames for a bit before he finished. "And, don't worry about it, Winry. Really."

"I'll try, but I don't promise anything," she said looking at the fire too. "I'm always worried about you - both of you." She caught herself, but the heat just continued to make its way around her body, coloring her skin wherever it went.

If he noticed her slip up, he didn't give it away, instead answering her with a soft, "I know."

She thought his face seemed slightly flushed as well, but it must have been the hues of the flames on his face. That must have definitely been it.

"You know, when I was at the gate this last time… it was different." His golden eyes stared intently at the fire as he spoke. "The Truth asked me if I was sure of my decision, if I really wanted to give up alchemy and then, at that very moment, I heard everyone. Everyone calling out my name." His golden stare fell upon her azure one. "And after you called out to me; that's when I knew there was nothing to worry about. I knew that everyone would be there for me." He took a brief pause, whispering, "I knew that _you'd always_ be there."

Winry was left in awe, her eyes wide and her jaw slightly hanging, unable to speak. He immediately turned away again after seeing her reaction. And she could have sworn he was blushing.

"Dammit, it's kinda hot out here… I think I'm gonna go walk or something." He spouted out nervously as he yanked at his shirt. He stood up quickly but she stopped him in his tracks by taking his hand. "Eh?"

She stood and pulled him into an embrace, hearing his surprised gasp as she did so. He made no effort to hug her back, making her nervous as she held on to his limp form. When she felt his chin rest on her shoulder and his arms pulling her closer to him, she only held on tighter and let out a content smile.

"You've always been a part of my motivation, Winry."

And she hoped that never changed.

* * *

><p>AN - If you guys get a chance to stay up late tonight or record and watch episode 63 of FMAB on Adult Swim, you'll know from where this idea was born. Only watch if you've seen the past episodes or you've finished FMAB or if you want to be majorly spoiled. Your call. :D It's one of my most favorite episodes, it gets me everytime. :)


	26. Return

A/N - Angst, anyone?

* * *

><p><span>Return<span>

* * *

><p>He turned around to leave.<p>

"Brother?"

He'd seen all he needed to see and as much as it hurt, he didn't expect her to wait for him forever. "Let's go, Al."

The last time he'd been here, she'd welcomed him with a warm embrace and brand new automail, yet he'd repaid her by running off into battle, never once thanking her for her hard work, never once telling her just how much he'd missed her, never once looking back at her as he crossed the gate once again.

It had been many, many years since that day.

Now, another man seemed to be content in her warm embrace as they sat together on the lush green grass, unaware of the two young men that stood farther down the dirt road. The two brothers that had finally returned to their best friend.

Although both were surprised by the scene, one was devastated by it and the other knew it.

He began walking away, wanting to forget, but knowing he wouldn't.

"Ed, the least we can do is talk to her, show her we're here-"

"And then what, Al? She has a life of her own now." He looked down. "A life separate to ours."

His younger brother took his arm, showing it to him. "No. _She's_ the reason you can stand on your own. _She's_ the reason I didn't give up on finding you." Alphonse let go of his automail. "She's the sole reason we came back, Brother."

Frustration and anger filled his fierce topaz eyes. "No, not anymore." He continued to walk away towards the sunset, followed by his younger brother and his excuses to return, to go back to her.

But he didn't want to return.

He didn't want to ruin her peace. He didn't want to be there, seeing her with that man, holding her and kissing her while _he_ spent his time wishing, wanting, hoping for something that he couldn't have.

And _that_, would be the worst pain of all.


	27. His Reason

His Reason

* * *

><p>"So, Fullmetal," he began, sending a serious glance at the young alchemist. "Who are you taking to the ball this weekend?"<p>

The young man's golden eyes went wide. "Uh, do I have to go to that…?"

"Of course! All officers and state alchemists must be present." His superior's dark eyes fell on his own. "You didn't forget, did you, Fullmetal?"

"Forget? No! I was just making sure!"

"Alright then. Who's the lucky young lady?" He smiled deviously. "Will it be Miss Rockbell?"

"Why do you automatically assume it'll be her, colonel?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Well, if you must know, it's for three basic reasons." He began to count them off with his fingers as he spoke. "One, she is your _best_ friend. Two, she will probably be the only one willing to go with you, even if you ask _this_ late. And the third and simplest reason of all, you have a crush on her, don't you Elric?"

The young alchemist felt his face heat up at the last comment. But when he was about to refute said comment, his superior raised his hand to stop him. "It's alright, you've already given me your answer. Either way, you better ask her soon, before it's _too_ late and she can't go with you."

"What if I _don't_ wanna ask her?"

"Oh." The colonel pretended to think for a moment, before replying. "Well, you'll be all alone and dateless, but that's your call."

Edward wasn't sure what to do then. To ask her and prove him right or to not ask her and be ridiculed by Mustang for not having the guts to do so.

Fortunately for him, Mustang already had something up his sleeve. With a snap of the Flame Alchemist's fingers, Edward's automail was wrecked, along with his favorite coat.

He was shocked to say the least. "What the _hell_, Mustang!"

"Sorry, my fingers must have slipped." He smirked. "Looks like you'll have to go to your mechanic for repairs."

His shock was replaced by embarassment. "What…?"

"Hm. So, I guess I'll see you and Miss Rockbell at the ball, Fullmetal." The colonel patted his subordinate's back as he walked towards the exit. "You'll thank me later."

"Huh...?" Sometimes Edward Elric just couldn't understand Roy Mustang's reasoning.

* * *

><p>AN - Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews I got for last chapter. You guys are awesome! x3 Also, tonight, the final episode of FMAB airs on Adult Swim and although I've seen it a couple times, I'm gonna stay up and watch it! Hooray! xD


	28. Control

Control

* * *

><p>"Winry?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Do you, um, do you love, Al?" he asked awkwardly and wondered why this particular question was difficult to ask. He was an alchemist after all, a rational thinker; questions were his specialty.

"Of course I do." She smiled warmly.

He turned his eyes away from her then, not wanting to show any sign of the pain he felt at the moment. It was as if his world had begun to crumble around him, bit by bit. His automail whined softly in response to his tight grip.

Who knew words could hurt_ this_ much? How was he supposed to deal with-

"He's practically my little brother too, you know," she continued, lost in her train of thoughts and unaware of Edward's reactions.

_Oh._ A plethora of relief overcame him in a millisecond, changing his mood instantaneously. "Oh, right, like a brother…" he mumbled, trying to regain his composure before looking up once more.

"What is it, Ed?" Worry lit those azure irises of hers.

"It's nothing," he replied, waving off the worry she felt. He patted the top of her head with his flesh hand softly, taking a notice that he'd also grown a bit, before giving her a satisfied smile. "Thanks, Win."

"O-kay?" she answered, confused.

He simply chuckled as he walked past her on his way inside. He hoped to calm down his overly relieved heart that throbbed violently inside his chest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

But the thought of him still having a shot with his mechanic made him lose control all over again.

* * *

><p>AN - Loved the ending to FMAB. xD Just wanted to say it. Again. Anyway, updates might be extra slow cause I don't have my laptop at the moment -using my brother's now, but I can't always pry it off his hands...- so I just wanted you all to be aware. And also, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, faves and most importantly, for reading & supporting me through all this. :D

You guys truly have hearts made Fullmetal. :)


	29. Hands

Happy Fullmetal Alchemist Day everybody! xD And because it's a special day, I'll do my best to post an extra chapter today! YAY! :3

Don't Forget.

Oct. 3. 11

* * *

><p><span>Hands<span>

"_It's your hands. They weren't meant to kill, they were meant to give life. That's why." _

That was what he'd said when she had broken down in tears and asked him why she couldn't avenge her parents. The memory still stung. It made her heart ache every time, just like it did that day.

Scar had been standing right in front of her and even he had told her to shoot. If she could.

At the moment she wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger, but her morals clouded her actions. Her mind told her it was wrong and if she did shoot, she would never be able to turn back. As she aimed the gun at her parents' killer, her mind and heart collided. Unable to make a decision, they instead created confusion within her.

And then there was Ed.

He kept telling her _not_ to shoot, telling her that she didn't need to get her hands dirty. He didn't want her to have blood stained hands. Not ever. That was why, when Scar got tired of waiting for her to make a move and attacked, _he_ was the one who got in the way of the Ishvalan's destructive hand. He risked his life just to save _her_.

That day, he saved her in more ways than one and for that, she would be eternally grateful.

Her azure eyes stared at the palm of her hands. They were a bit scarred and rough from working with automail, but they were two strong hands. They were the hands that created Ed's automail when she was younger and they were the hands that would fix it whenever he broke it. And now, they were the same hands that would be intertwined with his own whenever they walked together.

Her hands, they were healing hands, and Edward, her constant reminder.

That was why she would never forget.


	30. Actions

Sorry for not double updating yesterday, but homework got in the way... Anyway, here's another drabble! x3 Plus if things go well, I'll probably update a couple more times this week in honor of FMA week! xD HA!

* * *

><p><span>Actions<span>

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes." She turned and eyed him carefully. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "No reason, really. Just wanted to be sure."

"You _do_ have a reason. What is it, Edward?" She could see right through him.

He sighed. "Well," he began, unsure. "Sometimes, I feel that perhaps I… that I just don't demonstrate exactly how I feel about you." He scratched the back of his neck, almost nervously. "Like maybe, I'm not… _affectionate_ enough."

She didn't know what to say to that.

After a quick glance her way, he continued. "You know I'm not very good at being romantic and all that stuff." He grimaced. "And I don't really know how to change that…"

"Ed." She smiled. "You're perfect, just the way you are."

His eyes went wide, definitely not expecting _that_ response. "Huh... ?"

"You don't have to change or prove anything." Her gaze softened. "You've already done so much." She caressed his cheek.

He stared at her for a moment before taking her into his arms and sweeping her off her feet with a warm embrace that she wasn't expecting. "Winry, how is it that you always know what to say?" he asked, giving her an adoring look as their eyes met.

"I just do," she replied with a satisfied smile.

He gave her a smile of his own. "I love you," he said quietly as he found her lips.

"Me too."

They didn't need to say anything else, the gesture revealed everything they both felt and more.

After all, in the end, actions _always_ speak louder than words.


	31. Slumber

Still celebrating FMA week! xD

* * *

><p><span>Slumber<span>

"Wait!" He ran after her. "Winry!"

"What?" she asked as she turned around.

He took a few steps forward, cornering her. "I… I just, wanted to, to tell you…uh…"

Her questioning blue gaze made him feel more anxious and fearful, his mind going blank.

"I uh, I…Goddammit!" He pulled on his golden bangs in frustration. "I _knew_ this was gonna happen! I _knew _I couldn't do it!" He let out an aggravated breath. "What the _hell _was I thinking!"

* * *

><p>"Dammit…" he mumbled, while curious crimson eyes watched over him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Um, Ed? Ed!"<p>

He continued to vent ignoring her presence for a moment.

"EDWARD!"

"Huh?"

"Calm down! If you keep yelling, not only will you get a wrench to the head, you'll get no where." She pointed a stern finger at him.

He gulped and quieted down. The last thing he wanted was for her to pull out that wrench of hers. "O-okay." His automail whined at his tightly clenched fist as he took a deep, shaky breath. "Winry."

She met his eyes in response, hoping to finally learn what had Edward so tense.

He became more and more flushed the closer he got to her. He stopped when his face was a few inches away from hers, surprising her a bit. "Be with me."

She raised her eyebrows as the true meaning of his words hit her. "What…?" she barely whispered.

He cleared his throat. "Be with me, Winry. Please." He contemplated his next move, placing a nervous peck on her cheek to make sure she knew what he meant.

A rosy tint made its way to her face courtesy of his action, but when she met his burning golden eyes, everything was more than clear. Answers weren't necessary.

And Winry pulled him in for a small kiss, capturing his innocent lips in hers.

* * *

><p>"Winry," he whispered softly as a smile spread across his lips.<p>

Alphonse could only wonder why.

* * *

><p>She left him with a blissful glazed look and a thirst for more contact. He observed her carefully; her rosy cheeks, her smile, along with those playful eyes of hers were a few of the things that made her irresistible to him.<p>

Giving into temptation, he lifted her chin up with his flesh hand and delivered a gentle kiss to her lips.

* * *

><p>Alphonse's giggle echoed through his armor quietly once he saw the goofy grin plastered on his older brother's face.<p>

* * *

><p>He then took her into his arms, holding her close. She looked up at him, caressing his face before giving him a heartwarming smile that took his breath away.<p>

"I've waited a long time for this, Ed."

"Yeah, me too. Sorry it took me so long to figure out," he said, eyeing her lips again.

"It's alright. What's important is that you did," she encouraged.

"I guess so," he replied with a genuine smile of his own as he leaned in once more.

* * *

><p>The sun peeked through the dark curtains, signaling it was time to awaken. However, Alphonse decided to not interrupt his brother's slumber yet; he seemed to be very happy at the moment.<p>

Happiness was one thing Edward needed more of, and if a dream made him have a great deal of happiness then Alphonse would let him keep dreaming for as long as it lasted.


	32. Ask For

Ask For

Sometimes I wonder if you think of me.

I mostly wonder that on gloomy days, when I look out my window and know that a storm is approaching. It makes me wonder where you are at the moment.

On these gloomy days I wonder if you're in a warm and comfy bed in your hotel room or if you're at a train station taking a nap on Al all the way in Central. Perhaps you're reporting to Colonel Mustang or perhaps he's already given you a new assignment. For all I know, you could also be in another part of the country, walking next to the armor that makes up our caring Al.

Either way, I miss you a lot. Both of you. I wish both of you would just return home and fill up the emptiness in my heart. I wish that both of you could stay here, away from all the dangers you face in the life you both lead.

I wish I could protect _you_ instead of you protecting _me. _Of course, that's not likely to happen any time soon, or ever...

Even so, this journey you're on, even with all the risks, is important and in a contradicting way, I want you to keep going. I want you to fulfill your promise to Al; the promise you made to me and yourself.

Yes, I know that what I'm saying probably sounds crazy, but it's the truth.

Also, I really want to see you again for another reason and I guess it's a selfish one. While you were here briefly, I wasn't able to tell you all these things that I've kept hidden for so long, all these emotions. I really wanted to but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. It wasn't the right moment.

And now, I just… I just want you to come home soon to me safe and sound.

Is that too much to ask for?

* * *

><p>AN - Did you all hear the cast announcement for the new FMAB movie? AND did you hear that Funimation has obtained all the OVAs and Koma Theater episodes! HOORAY! xD On another note, I'm officially seventeen and I've spent my day watching the original FMA in celebration of that and FMA week! Think what you will, but it makes me happy. :D


	33. Smile

Smile

* * *

><p>When walking down the busy streets of Rush Valley, seeing countless mechanics, automail parts and tools was nothing new to him. What was new, however, was the strange sensation inside him every time he'd take a closer look at the tools and parts and be reminded of her.<p>

The closer he got to his destination, the more the eerie sensation grew. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, in the contrary, it was a feeling that swelled his heart with joy and excitement. An emotion unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Maybe that was the reason why it felt so odd, because it was new to him.

The more he became aware of this emotion, the more his thoughts wandered to _her_. He was reminded how much he wanted to see her and hold her in his arms again. He wanted to tell her all about where he'd been and what he'd seen. He wanted to show her the world through his stories and perhaps one day, explore the world with her by his side.

Deep in thought, his legs moved involuntarily at a constant rhythm, carrying him to where she was. His metal limb made a soft _'thud'_ every time it made contact with the dirt causing him to smile. It was just one more of the many things that seemed to remind him of the girl he'd come to see.

Finally arriving at the familiar shop, he stood outside for a minute, wondering exactly what he would do once he was inside. Soon enough he realized that he didn't really care as long as she was there waiting for him with a warm, welcoming and beautiful smile.


	34. Eyes

Eyes

* * *

><p>She saw him then. He stood out from everyone else crowding the streets of Central. His golden eyes seemed to find her too, amidst the crowd. She found herself not being able to turn away as he stared intently at her own blue eyes.<p>

In that single instant, thousands of emotions came fluttering back with an almost painful force on her heart.

Countless summers and winters had gone by without any news about the Fullmetal Alchemist and his younger brother, and all she could do was wonder where they were and hope they were safe. Trying to forget him had been a long and difficult process too, and although having him many miles away during those tough years had undeniably helped her make it through okay, now… now everything seemed like a wasted effort.

And as they both stood their ground, she began to wonder _why. _Why had he not returned to her years ago? And now, why did he not come closer? Why did he keep staring at her in the first place? And why, _why_ could she not tear her eyes away either?

Seeing those unmoving golden orbs solely focused on her gave her hope dammit, hope that she was afraid of. Could it be that he had returned to see her? Could it be that maybe he felt the same way she did?

The answer to Winry's questions arrived in a pair of chocolate brown eyes and locks of brunette hair that appeared to latch onto him like a leech, finally tearing his golden gaze away from the girl with the sunny blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

* * *

><p>AN - Next drabble will be a happy one, promise. :)


	35. Envy

Envy

* * *

><p>He hated this.<p>

_Why can't they keep their eyes off her, dammit!_

He felt his blood boil as yet another glance came her way. "Hey, Winry," the young man waved.

"Hi, Oliver," she replied with a smile. He really should've expected it, after all, in Rush Valley, who _didn't_ know Winry Rockbell, automail extraordinaire?

_That's the seventh guy! Argh! _He clenched his hands into a fists and groaned in dissatisfaction.

"What's wrong?" She looked up.

His brows furrowed as he averted her gaze. "Nothing."

"The expression on your face says otherwise." She blocked his path, expecting a reply.

He looked away from her in silence, his lower lip jutting out slightly. Did she really not know?

"What is it, Ed?" She tried again. "C'mon, tell me."

_With that dark red top and that short black skirt, who wouldn't look… ah! She looks too good! But how do I tell her? _He tried to think about it while his golden eyes wandered to her and her many attractive features but failed. "You look too good!" he finally said quickly and softly.

"Huh…?" She sounded confused, but did she really not notice all the attention?

He finally met her eyes as he spoke. "All those _guys_ staring at you… and talking to you… it's just - it pisses me off, okay? _A lot!_"

She raised her eyebrows. "Wait, so you're… jealous?" she concluded.

His eyes went wide for a moment. "What? _Me_, jealous?" he scoffed before sputtering the rest. "I'm not - so what if I am…? Hey! Winry! This isn't funny!"

"Sorry," she let out a giggle to his dismay. "But I beg to differ!"

He let out an exasperated breath. "_Winry!_"

"Sorry, sorry!" she said as she got herself under control. "You _know_ you don't need to be jealous, Ed." She smiled as she took his hands in hers.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help it!" He clenched his jaw. "_They_ piss me _off!_" He threw a glance at everyone around them.

She stood on her tippy toes and pulled him down for a small kiss of reassurance, taking him by surprise. "Edward, I love you and only _you_," she said softly, poking his chest. "So, stop wasting your energy on being angry and jealous." Her smile and words lit up his entire world, changing his mood completely in a single instant. It was a gift that only she seemed to posses.

"I'll try," he replied, with a smile of his own.

"Good, now let's go, Mr. Garfiel is probably waiting for us."

"Wait." He pulled her towards him, capturing her lips with his own in a swift movement.

"What was that for?" she asked curiously as a smile began to form on her lips.

He broke into a smirk. "'Cause I felt like it." The spark of mischievousness in his eyes matched the tone of his voice. "And 'cause I want 'em all to see that you're taken."

"I think they already figured that out when _I_ kissed you, Ed." She raised an eyebrow as her azure eyes landed on him.

"I wanted to make sure," he pouted.

She chuckled. "Alright, now can we go?"

"Lead the way, Winry." He smiled happily as she began to walk him down the street, his hand intertwined with hers.

Along the way he began to notice the frustrated glares that were directed at _him_. They envied him, he knew. And then he realized, who wouldn't envy him? The most beautiful, most brilliant and most skilled automail engineer was in love with _him_, and no one else. It was a fact that erased all of his insecurities and put his heart at ease, letting the envy he had felt before vanish into thin air.

Nevertheless, having too much envy was never a good thing, that lesson, Edward had learned a long time ago.

* * *

><p>AN - I apologize for not updating at all until today! In order to make it up, I'll double update today! xD

By the way, tonight's episode of FMAB is An Alchemist's Anguish. No, Nina! D:


	36. Challenge

Challenge

* * *

><p>They both sat lazily under a tree's shade after a short sparring session, watching as their best friend pinned up wet clothes to the clothesline.<p>

"She really is amazing isn't she, Brother?" he asked.

"Yeah. She is." A smile lingered on his brother's face. "Even though we drive her insane, she's always there for us. She's _always_ been there."

It was Al's turn to smile. "That's true. We've been home for a while, but to be honest, I don't wanna leave. Not for a while at least."

"I don't wanna leave either, well, not yet." The younger brother noticed his brother's golden eyes stray back to the girl at work. "Plus, you still need to get _all_ of your strength back before you can travel again."

"Yeah, but I'm almost there, Brother." He flexed his arms for emphasis. "I'm definitely healthier and stronger than I was those first few months."

"I guess you are. Today, you were able to spar longer than last time," Edward replied as he delivered a light punch to his shoulder.

He was proud, Alphonse could tell, which made telling him the truth all the more difficult. "Ed?"

"What?"

He wasn't sure how to begin. "I…"

Edward eyed him curiously. "Al? What is it?"

"I think I… no, I _know…_ I like her, Brother." He looked down at the grass before him, pulling bits of it out to ease his nerves. "I like Winry…"

His brother's silence filled the air with tension, until he finally spoke softly. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't think so," Al said quietly. "I'm sorry, Brother, I really am. I know how you feel about her and-"

"Alphonse, don't be dumb." Ed ruffled his younger brother's golden hair and smiled. "I'm not mad."

"You're not? But I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong, I could never be mad at you." The eldest Elric took a deep breath. "I care about you, Al, more than you know. You're my brother, the one I can always count on; I would do anything for you." His eyes found his way back to her then back to Alphonse. "But Winry… her, I _won't_ give up. Not even to you."

Al let a satisfied smile onto his lips. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Really?" Ed smirked. "I guess it was expected, you know I never give up without putting up a fight first and she's no exception."

"I know, Brother." Al focused on the girl once more. "And I also know that regardless of our efforts, in the end, it'll be her choice."

There was a solemn expression on his brother's face, before replying. "That's right. Whether it's you or me or someone else, it won't matter as long as she's happy…"

_He's even willing to let her go…_ Al knew his brother had fallen for his mechanic years ago, but he wasn't aware of just how _hard_ he'd fallen for her, until that moment. "You really love her, don't you, Brother?"

"Uh, um…" His brother's eyes went wide and Al noticed the blush that crept onto his face as he tried to form a coherent answer. "I-I…"

"Hey! It's almost lunch time!" she yelled from the clothesline with a basket in hand, unaware that she had interrupted them. "You two better get cleaned up!"

"We're coming!" they both replied in unison.

His older brother was quicker on his feet and got to Winry before he could, probably as a way to avoid answering Al's question and also spend some time with her. Either way, Al found himself walking behind them, not really bothered by it at all.

Ed _had_ just told him that he _wasn't_ going down without a fight and Al had just _accepted_ the challenge.

But Alphonse knew there was no challenge. Edward had already won a long time ago.


	37. The Law

Thank you very much for your patience, kind reviews, faves and alerts! :D I'll update some more throughout this week!

* * *

><p><span>The Law<span>

* * *

><p>His topaz eyes stared out the window. The sight of the countryside passing him by helped slow down his rapid heartbeat, but only sped up the rate at which his happiness expanded through his whole being.<p>

They'd been through so much, the three of them. And, even after all the pain and loss he, his brother and best friend had gone through, he knew that what they had gained was far greater and better than anything they could've asked for; loyal friends and allies, countless experiences along with remarkable life lessons, and of course, restoring their bodies.

He could say that they had proved the law of Equivalent Exchange to be true. Proved that it wasn't, nor is, falsifiable, in fact, it's very much a tautology; the law is true in any possible interpretation. If you put out effort, something of equal value will be returned to you for that effort. In the end, what you receive in return may not be what you expect or what you want, but you'll still receive _something_.

He took this law to heart, saw it as a law of the world.

However, she did the impossible. _She_ came along and completely disrupted the law, tipping the balance as if it was nothing.

He'd offered her half of his life.

She'd overturned the law, saying she would give him _all_ of her life. Well, maybe 85%, but still, it was more than the 50% he'd offered.

It was true, her answer had taken him by surprise. His pessimistic self held out only a small bit of hope that she would accept his proposal.

Still, the events from moments before made him feel jovial.

He wasn't one to know much about love, but he still felt glad to have been able to attain the love of such an amazing and pulchritudinous person, without having any real experience in that field himself. He wondered if _that_ was Equivalent Exchange as well, but doubted it. He knew that love was an inexplicable thing, more complicated than any alchemic text he'd ever studied. It could bring joy or pain, pain that he hoped to never feel by her side.

In all honesty, he wasn't even sure if Equivalent Exchange, the most basic of all laws, applied to love or if it was just another exception.

Of course, that was something they would both have to discover on their own, whether their happiness came at a price or not.

* * *

><p>AN - Just wanted to say happy belated Halloween! I meant to update yesterday, but I found a pumpkin and decided to carve it instead. I'm sorry, but hey, at least I'm being honest, right? :I Anyway, I hope you had fun yesterday and I hope you had fun today and ate lots of sugar skulls if you celebrated All Saint's Day aka Day of the Dead! :)

BTW - Pulchritudinous means beautiful, in case it wasn't clear... I don't like using the same words over and over so I use my handy dandy Thesaurus every once in a while. xD


	38. Advice

A/N - For this chapter let's pretend Hohenheim came back home with Ed and Al after the Promised Day was over. ;)

* * *

><p><span>Advice<span>

* * *

><p>On his way back home, he stopped for a moment, watching as the sun fell and gave way for the moon to find its place in the sky, enjoying the scene.<p>

"Edward." His peace was shattered the instant he heard _that_ voice calling him.

"What do you want, old man?" he said, turning around.

"Can't a father keep his son company?" He stood next to Ed, looking at him from behind his glasses.

A scowl took over the young man's face. "Not _you_," he spat.

Hohenheim tried again. "I know I haven't been here for you like I should've, but please, give me a chance to get to know you. That's all I ask for."

_Ed, you should try to talk to him. He _is_ your dad after all, plus, what do you have to lose? _Her words echoed in his mind, and with a deep sigh, he gave in. "Fine."

His father closed his eyes and let a smile grace his lips at his son's acceptance.

"So, what do you want?" Ed asked, interrupting Hohenheim's thoughts.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to talk to you," the older man replied while removing his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt. "I haven't really gotten the chance to have a real conversation with you since _that day_."

"Right." The young man wasn't sure where to start. "Then, uh…"

Fortunately for him, his father had an idea. "Alphonse tells me that you are in need of some advice."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Advice? Advice on wha-" He fell silent for a moment as realization hit him. "Dammit, Al."

His father let a chuckle escape him as he put his glasses back on. "It's alright, Edward," he said, placing a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "Back when I was your age I had many crushes-"

"I don't have a crush!" He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, obviously not liking where the conversation was headed.

"You _don't?_" Hohenheim eyed him suspiciously, clearly dubious of his denial.

"No!"

"Well, Alphonse says otherwise." He smiled knowingly. "He tells me you have feelings for Pinako's granddaughter."

At his rebuttal, Ed turned various shades of red. His jaw dropped, unable to produce a coherent sound while he gaped at his father in disbelief. "He-He told you… _everything?_" he exclaimed, once his brain began to function correctly.

"So it's true, then." His father chuckled again, amused.

Ed's eyes went wide, his eyebrows raised.

He'd been caught.

"Edward?" Suddenly, a stern golden gaze landed on the young man. "Honestly, do you have feelings for Winry or not?"

He looked down at his shoes. "Well… I…"

"Ah, you're hesitating. That means you're not sure."

"No, that's not it," he replied, placing his hands inside his pockets and taking a deep breath. "I know how I feel, and it's _not_ a crush. It's something stronger than that… something I can't really describe…"

"Love, perhaps?" A smile lingered on his face, catching Edward by surprise.

Gulping down his embarrassment, he replied with a quiet, "…yeah."

"Then, what's the problem?" his father asked. "Why won't you tell her?"

"Because I don't know how!" he whispered, frustrated. "Every time I try, the words just seem to get stuck in my throat!" He sighed. "When I was trying to get Al's body back, I refused to waste time on things like these. I thought they were trivial and unimportant, but now… now I'm not sure _what_ to do!"

"Hmm…" Hohenheim looked deep in thought. "You know, if you're not good with words, then you should simply show her how you feel. Demonstrate it."

His brows furrowed. "Easy for you to say, old man."

"Yes, I guess so." His father smiled. "I don't think you have to worry, son. I'm sure Winry only has eyes for _you_ and, during my time in Liore, she spoke very highly of you." The young man's eyes lit up at this new information. "She's also a remarkable young lady, one who cares a great deal about you and your brother."

"Yeah," he said with a warm smile. "I know."

"Plus, I'm sure you'll make each other very happy, just like your mother and I were." His golden eyes veered down the fields of Risembool, lost in his own memories. "You better take good care of her."

"You keep blabbing on as if she was already my girlfriend," he shyly protested.

"Well, she'll hold that title someday, right?"

Ed blushed a bit at the comment. "I, uh, hope so."

"Then stop hoping and actually _do something_, Edward. That's the only way you'll succeed." He turned and began to head back to the yellow house. "With enough determination, you can accomplish anything, and I know you will, son."

And that advice, unbeknownst to his father, the young man kept deep in his heart.


	39. Invitation

Invitation

* * *

><p>She inspected and worked on repairing what was left of the seared automail while he observed silently.<p>

"Just what did you do to make the colonel _this_ angry, Ed?" she wondered aloud.

"He wasn't angry! He did it because-" He went silent, catching himself. "Never mind."

"Because _what?_" He'd unwillingly sparked her curiosity.

"_Nothing_," was his short reply.

The two teenagers fell silent again, not wanting to start _another_ argument like before, when she saw him walk through the front door with a burnt and tarnished 'mail. She made sure her wrench welcomed him home first, making the tool collide with his skull in record time.

Their choice to keep the peace made the minutes pass by like hours, both of them in complete silence.

That is, until he spoke.

"Winry?"

"Hm?" She looked up from the metallic prosthetic, only to find a flushed Edward looking back at her.

"Will you…" he inhaled deeply. "Will you go to the Officers' Ball… with me?"

She gasped softly in surprise, which seemed to make him even more uncomfortable by the manner in which he looked away.

"It's okay if you don't…" he whispered.

"I'll go with you."

"Wha…?"

"_I said_, I'll go with you," she repeated, more confident than the first time.

A pair of wide, golden eyes stared back at her, dumbfounded for a moment, before regaining composure and sending a smile her way that clearly said 'Thanks.'

She returned the gesture with a brighter smile. She guessed she was doing him a favor by accepting but, to her, it didn't matter why; she was happy to help him any time.

She was also happy to be able go to a _dance_ with _him._

"There's a catch though," he said nervously, derailing her train of thought.

"Okay, what is it?"

"First, promise you won't hit me or get mad." He shifted in his seat, giving her a serious look.

"Is there a _reason _for me to get mad?" Her voice had an edgy tone. It was a warning tone that she was sure he knew well.

"I guess it depends…" he thought aloud.

"_Ed._" Annoyance was beginning to take hold of her.

"Promise me first!"

"Fine! I promise!" She stared him down. "What's the catch?"

"The ball's this weekend!" he spat out quickly, placing his flesh arm in front of him for protection.

A flare of anger rose within her at this new, and _important_, knowledge. She gripped the wrench in her overalls instinctively, but stopped, knowing full well that a promise was a promise.

And a promise, she wouldn't break.

"You _idiot_…" She let out a huff strong enough to blow her bangs out of place. "And you asked me _today?_"

"Heh, yeah." He gazed up at her with an innocent smile. "Sorry?"

"You're lucky you're my best friend." _And handsome too._

She shook that last thought out of her mind as she tried to focus back on the task at hand: fixing his automail. She figured if she focused on his invitation and the problems that would come along with it, she was sure they wouldn't be able to make it to said ball because of the concussion her partner would have.

"I know I am," she barely heard him whisper, causing a small smile to escape her lips in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>AN - This is a continuation of Ch. 27 - His Reason. Originally, this whole ball story was written as a long one shot but after some editing I decided it would be fun to break it apart into small drabbles and tell the story here. Also, I hope everyone has a great Veteran's Day! Make sure to dedicate a moment of the day to the remembrance of the men and women in our armed forces! :)

So, there. :D


	40. In His Eyes

In His Eyes

* * *

><p>She loved his eyes.<p>

They were golden like the sun and sometimes, just as bright. They mesmerized her with a single glance. They were able to convey an array of emotions without the need of words, allowing her to read him, just like an open book. Whether it was love and compassion, or rage and frustration, she could see it all.

In his eyes she could see every shade of topaz that ever existed and, if she wasn't careful, lose herself completely.

Albeit everyone could take a look at those golden eyes, she knew for a fact that because they belonged to her, she was the _only one_ who received their most tender gaze.

And that was just another reason why she loved Edward so much.

* * *

><p>AN - I love Ed's eyes. 'Nuff said. :)


	41. Change of Heart

Change of Heart

* * *

><p>She raised an eyebrow as she spoke, "Well, aren't you two having <em>fun<em>?"

It would seem so - from _her _perspective, anyway - seeing as the only view she had of the youngsters was of two pairs of legs - a pair of black trousers _on top of her granddaughter's _favorite overalls - protruding from under the car they were _supposed_ to be _fixing_.

Of course, as was expected, the pipsqueak rolled off of her granddaughter at the sound of her voice. He recognized her warning tone too damn well, she was sure. "Is the car even close to being done?"

"Actually, we were almo- _pang!_"

The smile was evident in Winry's voice when she asked him, "You okay?"

"Ow! God_dammit_, that's the second time!" Pinako heard from under the car as her almost-like-a-grandson kept cursing in pain.

She let a smile of satisfaction cross her features, not concerned at all. "That's what you get for screwing around, you runt," she said as she watched him roll around in pain under the vehicle.

She only heard a muffled, "I'm not a runt!" from him causing her to smile again.

"Two hits to the head in less than an hour is too much, we better get ice on it this time," her granddaughter said as she began to get out from under the car, pulling Ed along with her.

The eldest Rockbell decided that she would most certainly give the boy her best smirk once he walked by her. Maybe even poke the bruise that was beginning to take form, just to teach him a lesson of sorts.

But as they got to their feet and her granddaughter checked the boy's wound, she noticed something.

There was a spark between them, something that kept them enthralled to each other, seeming to forget of her presence. It was as if they only had eyes for each other and no one else.

Despite her audacious nature, she remembered being the same way with Urey in her younger years, always caring and deep in love. Yes, she had been the 'Pantheress of Risembool' at one point - she'd gone adventure after adventure, never to be tamed - but it didn't last. Once she met Urey and fell in love, things changed, never to be the same again.

Now, it was clear that Winry and Edward shared that same emotion and in a change of heart, she suddenly felt grateful. She'd helped raise them both and knew that they would always be there for each other even if she couldn't be.

Pinako took a deep breath as she walked inside, leaving the youngsters alone once more.

_She's in good hands._

* * *

><p>AN - I named Winry's grandpa Urey on purpose. Now her dad must be Urey Jr.! HA!

BTW, who knew that Change of Heart is a Yu-Gi-Oh! card? I did! :D


	42. Somewhere I Belong

Somewhere I Belong

* * *

><p>He's my brother.<p>

She's almost my sister.

I'll admit it, I liked her at one point in time. To be honest, even after we got our bodies back, I still liked her a bit.

But that's just it. All it was, was like.

However, the feeling I have now is stronger than like. So strong, that it replaced whatever feelings were left for her in my heart.

It's love.

The same kind of love that I have always felt for my brother, I now feel for her. And I feel free, like I've let go of some horrible secret that had been weighing me down for years.

I feel as if this is where I should be. As if, in this trio, this is where I belong.

If they wanna give love a shot, I'm alright with it. Actually, I'm quite happy for them and I'm willing to do anything in my power to help them create their own kind of love story, if they so choose.

Yet, right now, at this very moment, I stand with my feet firmly on the ground, a smile on my lips, and a relieved heart that's curious to see how this will all unfold.

* * *

><p>AN - Just wrote this today after making a realization of my own. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense to you, but I kind of wrote it for myself and it makes complete sense to me. :)

And also, Linkin Park song title FTW! :D


	43. Learning

A/N - Next part in the Ball mini series! :D

* * *

><p><span>Learning<span>

* * *

><p>"So just put your right hand on my waist give me your left hand here."<p>

He did as she instructed, placing his automail hand on her waist and holding her warm hand inside his own flesh one, feeling slightly awkward while doing so. "Like this?"

"Yeah," she smiled sweetly, trying to ease his tension.

Unfortunately, her smile had the opposite effect, making him feel slightly nervous instead of relaxed, especially while being so close.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't need to know how to dance, Al!" <em>

"_Then what are you gonna do at the _ball, _Brother?" Alphonse challenged._

"_Beats me," he said nonchalantly._

"_And Winry?"_

_He shrugged. "She can go dance all she wants."_

"_With who?" Crimson eyes stared him down, making fear bubble inside him. "Brother, _you_ invited _her_ to the ball! If all you were going to do was sit there, then why'd you ask her in the first place?"_

_Sweat ran down his face. "Uh…"_

_Al pointed a gloved finger at his face. "See, Ed? This is why I always tell you to think things through." His plates rattled as he crossed his arms. "And you ask why Winry gets mad at you all the time…" he said as he walked away, leaving Ed to his own thoughts._

"_Damn it."_

* * *

><p>"Just keep moving side to side, Ed, it's easy." She lead him as they took a few steps together.<p>

"Gotcha." He nodded and followed, quickly learning how to stay in rhythm. "It _is_ kinda easy."

"Oh, and another thing," she began.

Ed looked up to ask, "What?"

She smiled as she made eye contact with him. "Don't look down."

"Oh, right." He smiled back, feeling more comfortable dancing with her.

* * *

><p>As their laughter died down, they noticed exactly how entangled they really were, and also realized how much they did <em>not<em> mind.

He didn't mind having her so close anymore; her warm hands on his shoulders, her body pressed up to his - he was sure her scent would cling onto his clothes for the rest of the day - and her eyes, a bright blue that could only be seen during the summer days in Risembool, when the sun is about to set, looked back at him in a way he wasn't able to explain. All he knew was that he _liked_ it.

She thought the same. A warm arm and a cooler one had found their place around her waist, both strong and unmoving. She could feel his heart beat speed up and slow down under her hands at some points during the dance lesson and wondered if it was the dance or if it was her who caused it. Though, she secretly hoped it was her. His eyes, topaz as ever, seemed soft and bright as they looked down - _down?_ Had he _really_ _grown_ a bit? - at her. And she hoped that she could see this easy going side of him more often, along with the smile that seemed to accompany him, instead of his usual abstruse self.

Both enjoyed the other's company, yet neither voiced their thoughts, afraid of what the reactions could be.

* * *

><p>Alphonse gave his brother a ruby look of utter surprise.<p>

He wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly or if his armor's resonance had caused a mix up of words. "Brother, you did _what?_"

Ed's blush only deepened as he looked down at his boots and whispered his answer. "I, uh… I kissed her, Al."

A gasp echoed loudly through the younger brother's armor at this new learned fact.


	44. Useless

Useless

* * *

><p>Sometimes I ask myself why things happen and why <em>I can't do anything. <em>

Why is it that I can ramble on and on about alchemic theories, texts, and transmutations but I can't say a single word of comfort when it needs to be heard?

When I see the look of sadness on her face, the lost light in her eyes, the tear stains on her cheeks, it kills me inside. Sometimes I want to whisper the usual 'It'll be alright' but I know those aren't the words she wants to hear. We heard them far too much when we were young. And, when she tries to hold herself in one piece, I wish I could wrap my arms around her to help… but I… I just can't bring myself to.

I can't do anything to help her, I can't ease her pain.

I'm not sure _how_, dammit.

And this feeling of uselessness returns. Just like when we were in Rush Valley and _she helped_ deliver the baby while Al and I simply_ waited_. Just like… when Nina…

Whenever that feeling returns, reminding me that alchemy can't solve everything in this world, I ask myself again and again: what _is_ the use of all this power and knowledge, if I can't even stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks?


	45. Move Along

Move Along

* * *

><p>Part of her knew it would be this way.<p>

She couldn't remember a time when it wasn't.

In their trio, she was the one who was always left behind, the one who always waited for them to return. That was why, when Edward decided to return to the other world, she knew Alphonse had gone with him, even before she was told.

Winry also knew how love worked.

She knew sometimes it lasted and sometimes it hurt. And, other times, there was no chance to experience it at all.

It's just the way life is.

The way _her_ life is, always moving on without her.

All she can do now is move along with it, in hopes of making it through another day.

* * *

><p>AN - Inspired by a couple lines of Adele's song, 'Someone Like You' and, some time later, by 'Move Along' by The All-American Rejects! xD I love their music!


	46. Let Go

Let Go

* * *

><p>"Where's Winry?"<p>

The old woman eyed him suspiciously from behind her glasses before replying. "She went for a walk."

"Alright, thanks." The golden haired young man started heading towards the door but Pinako's voice stopped him.

"What happened, Edward? When she left she didn't look too happy."

He dug his hands into his trousers and looked down at the floor in shame. "I made her cry again…"

"Yes, I noticed that, but why?" she asked with her pipe in hand. "Why was she crying?"

"She said she was frustrated and tired of waiting," he said grimly. "Then she told me that maybe," he cleared his throat, "maybe we shouldn't be together and left." Her words had hurt, cut right into his heart, but he could tell that _saying_ them hurt _her_ more.

She blew a few rings of smoke before answering. "She worries sick about you, you know. You should at least let her know you're alright once in a while."

He furrowed his brows in realization. "I know and I've tried, but…"

"No 'buts', Edward. Don't just try, _do it_," she commanded, forcing him to make eye contact. "So, what now?"

"I'm going to fix things," he said, the determination clear in his eyes. "I _won't_ lose Winry," he declared, curling his hands into fists inside his pockets.

A smile lit up her wrinkled features. "Good. Then stop wasting time here and go after her, boy."

He nodded, returning the smile before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>His eyes landed on her long flowing sunny blond hair before he jogged up to meet her, feeling a chill run through his body thanks to the cool night breeze. "You walk really fast, Winry."<p>

"Ed, please leave me alone," she said softly, looking away in order to keep him from seeing the tear streaks on her cheeks.

"No," he replied gently, though his voice was low and earnest.

"Please," she begged, once more, as she wiped the tears away.

He walked in front of her, blocking her path. "No, I won't leave." He faced her delicate glare before taking her into his arms against her small protests. "I'm sorry, Win."

She stopped resisting as he began to apologize, wanting to hear what he had to say.

Edward took a deep breath before continuing, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I know I hurt you and made you cry again, but I really am sorry. It's just… all this studying takes a lot of time and a lot of patience," he explained. "While I'm traveling, you can't even begin to imagine just how much I miss you and think about you and wish I could come home to see you."

A quiet gasp escaped her at his confession.

"I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it, that's why I'll always come back to you, Winry. I need you too much to let you go. So don't ever say, or even think for a second, that we shouldn't be together 'cause it's not true." As he finished, he felt her head rest on his shoulder, along with her hands and relaxed, tightening his hold on her.

"I'm sorry, Ed," she whispered.

"Don't be," he whispered into her hair.

She leaned back a bit to peck his cheek and smiled as she noticed the light pink across his face. "I promise to be more patient while I wait for you to come home."

He nodded. "And _I_ promise to actually write and call you whenever I can," he said with a smile. "I don't want you worrying about me too much."

"Alright." She leaned in a bit.

"Okay." He began to close the distance as well.

"Yeah." She could feel his breath on her lips.

"Yeah." He could feel her breath on his lips too.

And when their lips met in a warm and simple kiss, it was a promise from both, one that assured that more was to come soon.

* * *

><p>AN - Merry Christmas if you celebrate it! And Happy Holidays to all! Hope you have an awesome time with family, friends, computers and fanfics! x3


	47. Survival

Survival

* * *

><p><em>I <em>won't_ make her cry. N-Not over… something so… _stupid.

That was the only thing he had in mind. He'd made a promise.

And he would do anything to keep it.

_I said tears of joy, dammit… tears of_…_ _joy_._

His flesh hand punched the ground, supporting his and the beam's weight, the beam that tore through his skin. Once on his side, he brought his palms together, producing a small flash of blue light and transmuting the beam, cutting off the end that stuck out of his back.

Feeling his energy being drained with each effort he made, he thought quickly and liberated the two chimeras from the rubble. They had been enemies before, but now, they were his only chance at survival. And that was all that mattered.

Survival.

_Survive for her. For Al._

"I need someone… to pull this damn thing… outta my stomach," he'd told the chimeras when they asked why they had been saved.

"But if we pull it out, won't you just bleed to death?" asked the lion.

"As soon as you pull it out…I-I'll seal the wound… with alchemy." There was a determined tone in his voice despite the pain he felt.

But Edward knew this would happen at some point in time. He'd refused to take a life, and if _this_ was the price of his mercy, then he would pay it.

After a glance at each other and an exchange of words, both chimeras agreed to his crazy idea. The lion began to pull the beam out, bit by bit.

The pain was indescribable. It was the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt in his life, perhaps even more so than the automail surgery four years earlier. But he didn't have time to think about the pain, he had to concentrate.

He had to focus on his life energy and use it in order to heal himself.

_Think of yourself as a mass of energy, just like… the Philosopher's stone! _He told himself over and over again. _Remember… how it felt… to_ use life!

If he wanted to fulfill his promise to her and his brother, along with the promise to he made to himself of never taking a human life, he had to do whatever was necessary. There was no choice. He had to stay alive, for them. He just had to.

He _refused_ to die here.

It seemed like an eternity before the metal was finally out of his side, but he quickly sealed the wound closed.

"Is he dead?" he heard one of them ask.

"You can't kill me that easily," he replied weakly as he looked up.

Even though the gorilla and lion told him it was a stupid idea to do anything, especially fight, before seeing a doctor, he did his best to get to his feet. He felt lightheaded, but determined. He refused to worry about himself when he knew that his loved ones were in danger. He wasn't sure if Al was able to warn Winry and the rest, and he couldn't leave anything to chance.

He had to get to them before Kimblee did. He had to protect them.

He had to protect _her._

_If anything happens to her…_ No. He couldn't begin to think that way. He _would_ save her.

But after just a couple steps, he couldn't force his body to move anymore. He found his eyelids too heavy to lift and fell unconscious before he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>They watched as he twisted and turned, his eyes shut tightly, his face scrunched up into different shades of pain. The sweat rolled down like tears on his face. His hands clutched the sheets in a tight flesh and a metal grip.<p>

"No, let her go… let Winry go…!" he murmured once again. "Winry… Al…"

"I wonder what he's dreaming," Darius pondered aloud, leaning on the doorframe.

"If he's like this, it's probably something really bad," answered Heinkel from behind.

"Mm-hm. Those names, aren't those the names of the girl we brought to Briggs and his brother?" the dark haired chimera asked.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's probably them. Do you think Kimblee got to them?"

"I dunno, but… I kinda hope he didn't," replied Darius. "For his sake anyway." He nodded in Ed's direction.

"Me too." Heinkel turned to look at the golden haired alchemist. "Me too."


	48. Human

Human

* * *

><p>His undershirt rides up as his black long sleeve comes off, revealing a couple new scars and bruises on his skin. The grip on my wrench tightens as I try to stop the churning feeling at the pit of my stomach from growing.<p>

It's fear, I know.

"You've been fighting," I state quietly. My fingers reach out to touch a specific distorted star shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen.

He looks down at my hand and then back up. I can feel his topaz irises watching me, reading the distress and concern that my eyes give away as I gaze at the darker skin that is splattered across his body.

"Hey," he says, taking my hand in his own flesh one and pulling it away from his skin. Lifting my chin up with a metal thumb and forefinger, I'm forced to look into his eyes. "I'm still alive, right?" he tells me with a smile.

"Yeah, you are," I reply, managing a small smile of my own. "Still, promise me you'll be more careful." _I don't want to lose you too._

He nods. "I will."

And for now, that's enough. However, a thought that I don't voice still lingers in the back of my mind.

_We all have limits, Edward. And you, you're only human. _

* * *

><p>AN - Nothing better than a triple update on Christmas, right? ;) Anyway, these last two chapters kinda go hand in hand, so I decided to put both of them up today too! Yay! xD


	49. Do You Want to Know a Secret?

A/N - Next Ball ficlet. Yes, this was named after a song by the Beatles. I've recently discovered that they are simply amazing.

* * *

><p><span>Do You Want to Know a Secret?<span>

* * *

><p>"I don't know how your brother can fall asleep on these things," she pouted, a bit jealous of the sleeping boy next to her. "These seats are so uncomfortable."<p>

Alphonse nodded. "Brother can sleep anywhere."

"I guess so," she agreed. "Must be all that traveling you both do."

"Yeah," Alphonse replied. With a single glance, he noticed the way her azure eyes softened as they watched over his brother, along with the small hint of a smile on her lips. "Winry? You really care about Brother, don't you?"

The question caught her by surprise, he could tell by her expression. "Of course, I care about both of you very much," she answered carefully. "You're my best friends, my family."

"That's not what I meant," he chided softly. "And you know it." His ruby eyes lingered on hers for a moment, assuring her that he was no fool. He could see right through her façade.

She let out a sigh of defeat, along with a light blush, as a reply.

Al felt himself smile, and although the armor didn't quite show it, he knew Winry could see it too. "Brother cares about you too, you know. A lot."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?" The disbelief was obvious in her mumble. "You're not serious, Al… _are you?_"

If he could roll his eyes, he would've. "I knew Brother was clueless and dense, but you too?" His sigh resonated throughout his armor. "Look Winry, he may not see it yet, but he sure can _feel_ it. He's starting to figure out how he feels… _especially_ after what happened between you two."

The look of surprise on her face was priceless. "He… he _told _you?"

"Well, yeah," he said innocently. "Brother tells me everything."

A shade of scarlet began to crawl onto her face, making her embarassment evident.

"You can't be too surprised." His sly tone resounded through the armor.

"It's just, I thought that he wouldn't say anything." She pondered on the subject. "It seemed to me that he was ignoring what happened, that he was ignoring the… the kiss…" Winry clarified, almost dragging the words out of her mouth. "I mean, it_ was_ an accident after all, so… it's not like I expected anything to change." She glanced down at her intertwined hands.

"Winry." Al took one of her hands in his gloved one. "He hasn't been ignoring it." His chuckle echoed inside him. "It's driving him insane."

She gasped quietly, taking in the information Al had just given her.

"He doesn't know what to do. He's never been in a situation like this," he explained. "And he thought you were mad at him for it too."

"But I'm not!" The words left her lips in a hurry.

"I'm not the one that needs to know," he answered quietly and pointed at his sleeping brother. "_He_ does. I'm simply trying to help, but Brother… he can be real difficult."

She smiled knowingly. "He's a handful, alright."

"Yeah, but because he's got the wrong idea, he doesn't want to bring the subject up. That's why I wanted to tell you." He met her eyes once more. "This is something both of you need to solve on your own. But, unlike Brother, I know that you see things more clearly. Plus, _you'll _definitely be able to knock some sense into Ed."

She glanced at his brother again, thoughtful this time. "I see."

"Since Brother can't seem to talk to you, will you talk to him?"

She cleared her throat, she was unsure, he could feel it, even in this body. "Alright. I'll talk to him at the dance."

Al felt relief flood through him. "Good." _I just hope he listens. For their sake. _


	50. Lost In This Moment

A/N - I can't believe I've written fifty drabbles for this collection already, it's insanity. Thanks everyone! I really appreciate ya'll sticking around this long. :3 And also, I'd like to wish everyone an awesome new year! May 2012 bring you lots of happiness and lots of Fullmetal Alchemist! xD

* * *

><p><span>Lost in this Moment<span>

* * *

><p>You are completely lost in this moment.<p>

So happy, so surprised, so overjoyed when you see two pairs of golden eyes looking back at you. And suddenly your vision blurs as you run towards them.

You take both of them into your arms in a tight embrace but accidentally knock them down in the process. As a couple of tears begin to roll down your cheeks, you brightly say, "Welcome home, dummies."

They only grin at you as a response and you can't remember the last time they grinned like that. The light in their eyes is back, making those golden irises so bright, they almost glow.

You give them a hand in order to help them stand, especially Alphonse. He seems so fragile, you think to yourself, but smile anyway. The joy you feel at the moment can't be compared to anything you've ever felt before. You're so happy and relieved that they're both back - came back to _you_ - in the flesh, safe and alive.

You watch Al's back as he follows Den into the house and you have the sudden urge to go hug him again. And again. You want to feel his warm skin, which you haven't touched in _years_, but someone takes your hand and pulls you back.

A coming protest catches in your throat as you look up at the young man who pulled you into his arms, and you return the smile he's giving you along with the embrace, hugging him tighter than before. As you hold him, you whisper in his ear, "You did it, Ed."

"_We_ did it," he emphasizes. "I couldn't have done anything without you, Win."

You find yourself smiling in response and feel his arms tighten around your back, pulling you just a bit closer to him, if that's even possible. You're so close already.

You close your eyes, resting your head on his shoulder, which is now warm skin and bones instead of the cold automail you made for him, and rejoice inside once more, thinking that you wouldn't want to be lost in any other moment but this one.


	51. Tears & Promises

Tears & Promises

* * *

><p>She caressed his cheek ever so softly, making a smile form on his lips. He gazed into her sapphire eyes, wondering if he'd ever seen such a beautiful sight before. And when she finally kissed him, it was as if all his pain disappeared instantly. He was grateful to have her in his arms, to be able to love her. He was as happy as he could be.<p>

But too soon, it was time to wake up.

Dreams don't last forever. Dreams aren't reality. If they were, they wouldn't be dreams now, would they?

He brushes off that thought, along with the drowsiness that tries to succumb him as he sits up on his bed. He glances at the empty spot next to him and can't help but feel lonely. The warm feeling in his heart leftover from the dream is replaced by a cold one that forces him to look away. It's been the same every morning, and even after seeing the bed neatly made up on her side for the past year, he can't get used to it.

He doesn't think he ever will.

He decides to get ready for the day ahead of him, but as he picks out his clothes he realizes he can't take the silence. It reminds him that with her, there was never any silence. He smiles a sad smile at the memories, but pushes them away again, they hurt too damn much. He turns on the radio as the time and date are being announced, reminding him of what today means, and making his heart feel heavy once more.

Once ready, he goes to the boys' room, waking them up with a small smile, knowing it's the best he can manage this morning. He can feel his oldest son's sunglow gaze pierce right through him, even as the boy stays quiet. He turns to look at his other son's sad azure eyes and pats the top of his head softly. "Everything's gonna be alright, I promise," Edward whispers before leaving to the next room.

He wishes he could believe his own words, but knows he doesn't. He can't.

After waking up the girls, the eldest one hugs him after noticing his solemn aura. The youngest one joins in too, both trying to comfort him and themselves. He accepts their embrace, but keeps his stoic façade, knowing that it's the only way he won't break.

He promised her he wouldn't.

* * *

><p>She smiled weakly and stroked his cheek. As much as he hated to admit, he could see her life being drained away with every breath she took. The light in her eyes was dimming, dulling those cerulean eyes he loved so much.<p>

But all he could do, was watch her slip away.

"Winry, the only place you're going, is home," he tried to convince her again, along with himself.

"I'm sorry, Ed… but I don't think I am." He could see the tears begin to form in her eyes. "Just know that… I love you. You've made me so happy," she said softly. "Be sure to tell the kids that I love them too, okay?"

"No, you're gonna tell them yourself." He kissed her crown and temple before continuing. "You'll be out of this hospital soon, and I'll take you back home. Then you'll be able to see Eddie, and Sammy, and Clark, and Sara… they miss you a lot, you know?" His heart sank as a tear began to roll down her cheek, but he wiped it away and took her face in his hands. "Don't cry, Win. Remember our promise? We gotta keep it," he whispered.

"I don't think I can keep it now, Ed," she said, frailly.

"Yes, you can," he insisted.

"You're so stubborn." She glared mockingly at him with what little strength she had, giving him hope that maybe everything would be alright. "How about this…" she began, locking her eyes on his. "Make me another promise."

"Anything you want," he answered, taking her hand.

"Promise me you'll be strong and only cry tears of joy too."

His brows furrowed. "Winry-"

She put a finger to his lips, shushing him. "Please, promise me."

As much as he wanted to refuse and tell her she'd be fine, he didn't. He couldn't.

"Yeah, I promise."

And once she smiled, he kissed her lips one final time…

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Mom," the four kids said cheerfully, but he could hear the sadness hidden within.<p>

Edward sat on the grass and ran his fingers across the name etched out on the cool material as his children lay the bouquets around the stone. He felt himself smile half-heartedly at the scene, knowing she would've loved it too.

"We miss you so much, Mom," he heard Eddie say. "Especially, Dad." He turned to find his oldest son taking a seat next to him, while the rest followed their brother's lead and huddled around him, holding him.

He then noticed Sammy shedding a couple tears and pulled her into his chest. "Sammy," he began, kissing her blond locks. "Don't cry on me. Mom wouldn't want that."

"I know, Dad," she said, wiping a her tears away.

"Then why are you crying?" he whispered as he looked into her eldest daughter's azure eyes.

"Because you won't."

His eyes went wide in response, before he recomposed himself and chuckled softly. All the memories he'd tried to push away came flowing back with that single line. The same line _she_ said to him so many years before. He was reminded of how happy they'd been when she was here.

And how happy he could still be with the rest of his family.

Unbeknownst to him, tears suddenly began to run down his face as he smiled genuinely.

"Dad," Sammy sniffled, concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He looked up at everyone, giving them small grin. "These, are tears of joy."

_I promised, only tears of joy._


	52. Sloth

Sloth

* * *

><p>He felt her move beside him, but didn't bother to open his eyes, it would take too much effort. Instead, he adjusted himself, following her warmth, his arm still draped on her side.<p>

He heard her lift up what seemed to be the small alarm clock on the dresser and set it back down before calling out to him softly, "Ed, wake up."

"Mmm…don' wanna…" he half-whined.

"But we gotta." He heard her say as she stifled a yawn.

"C'mon…shop doesn' open to-day…" he mumbled into his pillow, eyes still closed.

"Even so, we have a lot of chores to get done." He felt her try to free herself from his grasp, but giving up almost immediately. "Ed," she said, elongating his name.

"Win_ry_," he whispered back in her ear. He finally opened his eyes, rubbing some of the drowsiness away with one of his hands while the other held her in place. "Let's just stay here a bit longer," he pleaded as he kissed her cheek and made his way down to her shoulder. "I just wan' us to have some peace and quiet… just wanna be _alone _with _you_." He caressed her arm as he wrapped his own around her again, pulling her close to him. "So, whada'ya say?"

He can almost hear her smile after releasing a sigh of defeat. "You can be such a sloth sometimes," she comments, pulling the covers towards them. "But then, so can I."

He grinned in satisfaction as they both accommodated themselves to go back to sleep. "Love ya," he said before closing his eyes once again.

"Me too, Ed," she replied, happily. "Me too."


	53. Kisses and All

Kisses and All

* * *

><p>After pacing for a bit, he took a seat on the couch, trying to ease the growing disquietude at the pit of his stomach. She'd been feeling sick for a few days and he couldn't help but feel worried. She'd told him that she was fine, that she was practically a doctor and knew it was just a little stress and overwork, but he refused to take any chances.<p>

He was reminded of the time before his mom died, how she'd also said she would be fine… But the fear of losing Winry…it was almost too much to bear. And against all her protests, he'd asked another doctor to come and give her check up. Meanwhile, he waited in the living room as patiently as he could for news about his wife's health.

He heard the door to their room creak open down the hall and got to his feet in an instant. The older woman with glasses greeted him first as she made her way out. "Edward, you don't need to worry," said Dr. Luke, fixing her glasses. "Your wife is in excellent condition."

He let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear, but then, why was she sick? Did she catch a bug or something?"

"_She_ can explain that." She smiled and patted his shoulder before leaving him to wonder what she meant.

The golden haired man walked towards their bedroom only to find dazed blue eyes staring out the window. "Hey," he said as he walked up next to her. "The doc said you were doing good," he tried again, but still receiving no response.

She glanced up at him instead, her eyes showing uneasiness and hesitation.

He took a hold of her hands before speaking. "Winry, what's wrong? Tell me," he pleaded, the concerned tone evident in his voice.

"Edward," she began. "I…" She looked up at him again and let out a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to stand still as each word she said sunk into his thick skull.

For a second, he thought his eyebrows had receded all the way up to his hairline in surprise. "Pre…pre-pre…preg-_nant?_" He gulped, trying to continue while her confounded eyes lingered on him. "You mean…you-you're…_we_…we're having a bay…a bay…" He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "We're having a _baby?_"

She seemed timid under his dumbfounded golden gaze until Edward pulled her into his arms and swung her around in excitement. He heard her laughter mix with his own as he repeated the news over and over before setting her down.

"Wait, so you're not angry?" she asked, her tone a bit anxious.

He gleamed with a smile as he lifted her chin. "Why would I be angry?"

"I dunno, I just wasn't sure how you'd take since we didn't plan for this to happen," she explained.

"Winry, this is amazing! And although I'm a bit scared of what's coming next," he admitted freely, "I'm a million times more happy and excited." He looked down at her belly, caressing it. "I can't wait to meet the little person living inside you."

"Our son or daughter," she said brightly. And as the words left her lips, her smile was priceless, so soft and sweet. "Someone we made with our love."

"Exactly," he jibed before a thought hit him. "Wait, we've gotta tell Al! He has to know he's gonna be an uncle!" He grinned madly at the idea of his brother taking the news, and began to pull her away, but not before _she_ stopped _him._

She reached up, snaking her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "Thanks, Ed," she said, resting her forehead against his.

"I promised to always take care of you, didn't I?" he breathed out slowly, holding her closer to him.

Her beautiful smile was all the answer he needed, along with another long kiss, more passionate than the first. Her hands and lips had always had a power over him, making him forget about everything else except him and her, both relishing in each other's taste.

Then she whispered a question against his lips, reminding him of what he had so quickly forgotten. "Can we call Al, later?"

He let out a muffled "mmhm" as his reply and reclaimed her lips in his, focusing solely on her. There were other things he'd rather do at the moment than call his brother anyway, and all of them involved a certain woman that kept tempting him with her simple touch.

He heard a small giggle escape her in response and he smiled as he delivered kisses and all.


	54. Flying

A/N - A couple hours ago I saw the new FMA movie, The Sacred Star of Milos, and I absolutely loved it! After saying that, this drabble is based on a very small scene in the movie and although it's not very spoiler-ish, I'm still warning you in case you don't wanna read anything dealing with the movie yet! :D

* * *

><p><span>Flying<span>

* * *

><p>He gave me a smile—the cocky smile that was full of confidence; the smile I secretly love—before saying, "Hold on tight."<p>

I couldn't say no. I couldn't say this was crazy. Not to _him _and not right _now_. So instead, I just did as he told, hooking my arms from behind and onto his shoulders, clinging for dear life.

He gripped my wrist with his flesh one in response, and together, we lunged into the abyss that was the valley of Milos.

At first, I screamed my lungs out in fear as we jumped off the cliff, free falling. However, that fear was soon replaced by a rush of adrenaline as the wings he wore caught onto the wind and flew down, turning my screech into a yelp of excitement.

We were flying.

_Flying._

Even though I knew I should be worried about everything else going on around us—both _below_ and _above_ us—for those few seconds, I didn't. I didn't care. It was just Edward, me, and the wind that carried us.

But as we landed in the slums of the valley—landed in the _battlefield_—reality came crashing down on me like the bridge that once connected this land of Milos to the rest of the world.

My concerned cerulean eyes met his determined topaz ones, attesting that what I saw wasn't a dream.

It was no where near it.

No.

_This_, was _war_.


	55. Lessons

A/N - Here's the next part in the Ball series! :) But it's longer than it's supposed to be... -_-

* * *

><p><span>Lessons<span>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm stuck with you for a whole day."<p>

"Careful what you say, Fullmetal. I'll dump you on the side of the road."

He turned to look out the window. "Go ahead. I think that be better than being with you, _Colonel_."

The older man sent a glare in his direction before turning his attention back to the road. "Once we find our outfits for Saturday, we'll finally be out of each other's hair. So, just this time, _cooperate._ " He let out a smirk. "Don't you want to look good and impress her?"

It was Ed's turn to glare. "Shut up," he growled.

"What? I am simply stating a fact," he taunted. "After all, you admitted to having a crush on Miss Rockbell."

He felt heat rush to his cheeks. "I-I never said that!"

"But you never denied it either, Fullmetal," he said, the devious smile back in place. "And your reaction to the accusation is answer enough."

The young man was unable to speak, no matter how desperately he tried.

"But don't worry," the colonel began. "I'll help you win her over." The dark haired man gave him a knowing look. "Wooing women is just one of my many talents."

Ed could only gape at his commanding officer in response.

* * *

><p><em>Lesson One<em>

* * *

><p>"Hmph. You're just like a girl," he said, readjusting his fingers on his garment bag for the millionth time. The bastard simply shrugged the comment away and tried on a new coat. <em>Again<em>. Seriously, just how many suits did he have to try on?

"You really should try to be more patient, Elric. That is lesson number one on women." He stuck his fore finger in the air for emphasis. "What if you had a girlfriend that you had to wait for? Would you really be rushing her?" he challenged, glancing at Ed's reflection in the mirror.

He scowled back.

"Speaking about girls, I wonder how the Lieutenant and Miss Rockbell are doing. Do you think they've picked out their dresses?" the colonel pondered aloud.

"I dunno," the young man answered, his eyes straying to the streets of Central, wondering where Winry was. He desperately wanted to talk to her, if only the words could make it past his lips. "Maybe."

"Well, let's go find out, Fullmetal."

* * *

><p><em>Lesson Two<em>

* * *

><p>"We're buying flowers."<p>

"Flowers?" His golden brows furrowed in confusion. "What do we need flowers for?"

Mustang smirked. "This, Fullmetal, is lesson number two. Always buy a beautiful woman, beautiful flowers."

Edward wasn't sure if the colonel was right, but decided to toy with the idea anyway. Yes, Winry was beautiful, but she was also unique, unlike any other girl he'd ever met. He knew she loved anything made out of metal but…_flowers? _

But, it was still worth a shot, right?

"So, which ones do you think she'll like?" the colonel asked nonchalantly as they arrived to an old lady's cart of flowers.

He blankly stared at all the colorful flowers, unsure of which to choose. "I don't know. Winry's always been a fan of metal so the only gifts I've ever given her were tools not_ flowers_…" he trailed off, scratching his head in thought.

"Young man, if it helps, roses are usually good for any occasion along with the many kinds of chrysanthemum," the old lady suggested and pointed at the flowers. "I can almost guarantee your girlfriend will love them."

Mustang chuckled while he gave her an embarrassed smile. "She's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Ah, so you wanna declare yourself to her then? You should've started there," she commented with a grin and eyed her cart before picking out a handful of daisies. "There's something in your eyes young man," the old lady began as she wrapped the delicate flowers into a bouquet. "There's something that tells me your love is pure and innocent," she handed him the bouquet, "just like these daisies."

He felt himself blush at her revelation.

How could _everyone_ see through him? Was it written on his face? In his eyes?

Were his feelings a tangible being walking beside him, attracting everyone's attention?

It sure as _hell_ seemed like it.

Damn it.

* * *

><p><em>Lesson Three<em>

* * *

><p>"That damn colonel, leaving me here waiting…" he mumbled.<p>

"Ed?"

He looked up at the call of his name. "Winry?" he asked, confused. "I thought you were still with the lieutenant."

"I was, until she dropped me off here and told me to wait for her…" she explained. "I don't even know where she went!"

_And remember lesson number three, Fullmetal, it's the most important. No matter what, make her happy. You'll be happy when she's happy,__ it's as simple as that._

_So,_ always_ make sure she's happy._

Ed's eyes went wide as he realized the bastard's plan, but noticed her eyes lingering on him and composed himself. Still, he felt a bit nervous under her gaze.

"That's a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Are you going to take them to Mr. Hughes?"

He raised his brows as he remembered the bouquet in his hand. "Uh, no. Actually," he took a deep breath, "they're…for… you."

She gasped as he handed her the flowers. "Edward…"

The young man gulped at the mention of his name in uncertainty.

"Thanks." She gave him a beautiful smile that did little to calm his heart. She glance at the bouquet once more before embracing him, letting her cheek rest on his shoulder. "They really are beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them," he smiled, a slight blush forming on his face as he brought his arms around her figure.

She pulled away just enough to see his face, moving his bangs out of the way with her free hand.

He watched her. Noticing her rosy cheeks, he wondered if they matched his own. But, when he met her eyes, his mind went blank. He couldn't focus on anything other than the girl standing in front of him, caressing the curve of his jaw. Ed leaned into the touch—leaning closer to _her_—until their foreheads touched. His heartbeat picked up as he leaned in some more, this time in search of her lips.

She kissed the corner of his mouth first though—just a soft peck—and smiled at his confused expression.

His brain, still trying to catch up with his heart, wasn't entirely aware of the situation. "Winry?"

"I really love these daisies, Ed." She wore a gleaming smile as she took his automail hand, glancing at it before meeting his eyes again. "Thank you."

He also glanced at their interlaced hands with a smile of his own and figured that perhaps Mustang was right.

As long as she was happy, nothing else mattered.


	56. Teasing

Teasing

* * *

><p>She enjoyed teasing him.<p>

And she knew he enjoyed it too, no matter how disappointed he looked after everything was said and done.

That's why, after his maintenance was done, she decided to test an idea that had been lingering in her mind for a while.

He sat on the patients' bed, smiling at her as she moved around the shop. "Why are you lookin' at me like that?" he asked, crossing his legs after noticing her stare.

"Well," she began as she walked towards him. "I wanna try something."

"O-_kay_," he agreed cautiously. "What?"

Her answer came in her actions.

The wheat-blonde young woman climbed onto the bed, finding a comfortable seat on his legs and causing him to let out a small yelp of surprise. She smiled to herself in amusement before wrapping her legs snugly around his form. She caressed his heated face with her calloused hands, knowing exactly how much of an effect she had on him and loving every bit of it. "Aw, you look so cute," she giggled.

"Wi-Win…" he cleared his throat, "_Winry!_"

"What?" she asked in a seemingly innocent tone.

"If that old hag walks in here…I'm _dead_," Edward replied with a flushed face.

"Oh relax." She kissed his jaw softly, slowly making her way to his lips. "She won't know, and besides, we're not doing anything bad."

He exhaled an uneven breath. "That's not what she'll be thinkin'," he replied with a small kiss of his own, "an' you know it."

She chuckled at his glazed gaze as she pressed her lips to his again, this time for a much longer and heated kiss.

She perceived his touch as he slowly set his hands on her knees after the tension and timidness escaped his body. She could feel his warm hands travel up her thighs through the denim of her pants, stopping for a second at her waist before enveloping her in his strong arms and pulling her closer to him. Meanwhile, her arms were around his neck, giving her hands access to his hair tie and all of the luscious locks that fell after being set free. She ran her fingers through the golden strands shamelessly, rejoicing in their softness.

Winry drew back first, in search of oxygen, but he chased her smiling lips with his own, pulling her back to him with a little nip. When they both pulled away, it was her light laugh that broke the silence along with his curious, "what's so funny?"

"You," she answered.

"Me?" he questioned with a frown. "Why?"

She ran a finger across his jaw. "'Cause I love teasing you."

A little moue posed itself upon his lips in disdain. "I don't."

"C'mon, Ed, don't lie. You enjoy it as much as I do," she chided.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Nope," he denied once more with a shake of his head.

"But you _do_," she rebutted before locking her lips with his forcefully, only to have him return the gesture, turning the kiss into a soft and sweet one.

"So, maybe I do," he confessed with a toothy grin. "Maybe teasing isn't too bad, but only with _you_."

Winry couldn't agree more—teasing was always more fun with Edward.

* * *

><p>AN - 'Moue' is French for pout. Ta-da! :D


	57. Quiet

Quiet

* * *

><p>For - Athenafrodite! :D She asked for a sequel to ch. 38: Advice a very long time ago and this finally came to mind. Also, Happy Valentine's Day! :)<p>

* * *

><p>"That is so lame, Old Man."<p>

"But you write letters all the time, I don't see what the problem would be in writing one more." Was his father really that dense?

"The problem is, it _wouldn't_ _be_ just another letter," he said with an exasperated sigh. "What I feel…I can't just put it on paper!"

"But if you could, I bet she'd love it, Brother!" his little brother chimed in. Who asked him, anyway?

"Exactly my point, Edward," the old man continued, seemingly unaware of his disinterest in the idea.

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

Alphonse nailed him down with a stern stare. "Brother, we all know you won't find a _normal_ way of confessing yourself to Winry, especially on your own," he glared at Al, "so, you should probably just do as Dad says."

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" He stuck out his bottom lip. "And I can definitely tell her myself, Al! I just…I simply asked for _suggestions_ on how to do so."

Seriously, since when had his love life become so public? Since when did everyone in this damn house start caring about what he did or didn't do with Winry? He really _was_ lucky that old hag wasn't around today…

"Then, perhaps, you'd like to speak to her now?" said Hohenhiem, looking past him.

He felt his shoulders stiffen, knowing exactly who was behind him. Had she heard them talking? He _really_ hoped she hadn't.

"Speak to _me?_" she asked, sounding confused. His nerves settled the tiniest bit just knowing she was still in the dark, however, he was far too embarrassed to turn around and explain. _Yet._

"Yeah, Brother wants to talk to ya, huh, Ed?" Al snickered. His little brother was lucky his body was still recuperating, otherwise he would've been punched. Very. Hard.

"Oh," the surprise was evident. "Okay then…Ed?"

"Edward, Winry is talking to you." His father met his eyes, both pairs wearing a matching molten gold. "It is rather rude to keep a lady waiting."

The heat rushed to his face against his will. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath.

He wasn't ready for this. Not right now.

"Maybe we should leave them _alone_," his brother suggested with a sneaky smile.

He gulped loudly at the suggestion, still not looking at her.

"You're quite right, Alphonse. We'll be taking our leave now." They both stood and headed out of the kitchen. His father patted his shoulder with a smile as he walked by.

"You can do it," whispered his brother, patting his head softly and giving him a knowing look.

"Um, what was _that_ all about?" she asked, curious.

He took a deep breath before replying and taking a stand. "Nothing."

"You sure?" She raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, full of skepticism, as she moved in front of him. "You look a bit flushed," she noted.

He felt his mouth go dry at the sight. With her eyes the color of the sky on a sunny afternoon, looking at him in a way that sent chills down his spine; and her lips, red as a rose, let the lower lip jut out slightly in doubt; and her straw colored hair fell perfectly around her face, which cocked to one side when she moved her hands onto her hips, exposing a bit of the beautiful ivory skin that was concealed by the peach fabric of her dress—she simply mesmerized him.

It was such an inexplicable feeling that he couldn't understand. It left him speechless and defenseless.

"Ed?" she asked again, reaching up to touch his scarlet stained cheek and bringing him back to reality. "You're really warm," she glanced up, not quite aware of his stare, "you might have a fever. Let me get—"

He took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze that stopped her abruptly in her tracks. He could see the confusion in her eyes and decided that if words weren't working then he'd just have to show her everything he couldn't bring himself to say. He brought his lips crashing down to hers, closing his eyes and only hearing her muffled little yelp of surprise before everything went quiet.

When they pulled away to meet each other's gaze along with the pink dusting their faces, he tried to speak again, this time managing one audible sound. "Winry—"

"Don't say anything." To his surprise, she placed a finger over his lips. "Just…kiss me again," she smiled shyly.

He willingly complied, thirsting for the contact as much as she did, and making the kitchen quiet once more.

This time, for a _long_ time.


	58. To Hope

To Hope

* * *

><p>Al could see the loneliness in his eyes as he stared at the busy streets of Munich through the clear window.<p>

It seemed that even though they had been reunited again, it still hadn't been enough. They were both missing something.

They were missing_ her._

She was the void in his brother's heart, the void that even his presence could not fill. She was someone no one else could replace. And Al could see everything clearly written in those golden orbs of his.

Edward glanced down at his bowl of soup and with a sigh, pushed it aside. Instead, he rested his chin on the elbow of his flesh arm and stared at the palm of his right hand.

The hand _she_ made.

"Brother?" His brother's vanished appetite was always a cause for concern, seeing as it rarely happened.

"Not hungry."

Al's hazel eyes noticed the way he flexed each one of his silver fingers. He then curled his hand into a fist and opened it before staring at it again, as if the answer to his thoughts lay in the palm of his automail. "Did you have a rough night, Ed?"

"You could say that," he answered after a moment of silence.

He thought it would be best not to ask any more on the subject, knowing where it would ultimately lead. That path would be full of guilt—a painful path that he would like to avoid even if he was considered a coward for doing so.

"Alphonse, do you think she hates me?" he asked quietly, staring intently at the metal that made up his arm instead of looking up.

"Winry could never hate you, Brother," he assured. _She loves you._

"But I've hurt her so much…" he murmured. "How could she not hate me?" He could see every ounce of guilt he carried in those dull golden eyes. It hurt him to see his brother like that.

"Because Winry is well, _Winry_." He couldn't quite explain it, but he gave it his best shot. "She would always fix us when we were broken, she would always be there when we needed her, and, even when we hurt her, she would always wait for us with open arms." He sighed heavily. "We both made the choice to come here, Brother. We both left her, and now, we both have to live with the consequences."

"I know, I know." His brother glanced out the window again, distant. "But, I can't help missing her, Al."

He smiled at the admission. "I know, and that's okay. I miss her too." He looked at his brother. "That'll never change."

A bit of light returned to his honey colored eyes as he glanced back at his automail. "I just hope you're right."

He gazed down at his own bowl of soup with a doubtful hazel gaze, hiding behind chestnut bangs. His guilt almost getting the best of him.

_I hope so too, Brother._


	59. Poems, Poems

Poems, Poems

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure if you like poems or not, but I thought I'd give one a shot.<em>

_After all, there's nothing to lose, you will either like it or you will not._

_It's weird making up rhymes and I probably sound dumb,_

_But for you I'd do anything, and for you this poem shall be done._

_You are so damn amazing and beautiful, sometimes I doubt I belong with someone like you._

_But then I think about everything we've been through, _

_How I need you like the air I breathe,_

_That's when I realize that there's no one else in this world I'd rather be with._

_I know it probably sounds very cheesy and cliché, but it's the absolute truth._

_You're my one and only, _

_And I wouldn't want anyone but you._

_E.E._

She can't help but smile as she reads the poem again. However amusing the idea is, imagining _him_ writing such a thing seems next to impossible for her.

But then again, he always had surprises up his sleeve, even if his eyes gave them away sometimes.

It was just one of those things that made Ed who he was.

Just one of those things that made her love him even more.

* * *

><p>AN - I'm not entirely sure how this drabble happened...I've probably been reading too much Wilde. He's awesome. :P


	60. Voice

Voice

* * *

><p>"That bastard gave it to me."<p>

"The colonel gave this to you?" Al asked, mystified.

"No, not that bastard." He looked away in frustration. "Hohenheim."

His brother looked down at the dirty magazine he held in his frail hands. "No way! Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ed replied, trying to act nonchalant. "When I returned from Xerxes and found him here, in Risembool, he gave it to me as an apology. What an idiot."

Al took in his words as he inspected the cover—Ed knew his little brother wasn't innocent enough to _not _notice the extremely seductive woman posing there—and then slid a finger under the bold letters that made up the title of the magazine before looking up with curious eyes. "Have you looked through it, Brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you actually _looked_ through it?" He raised his golden brows. "I don't remember you ever having something like this during our travels."

The comment took him by surprise—who knew his brother had been so perceptive during their journey? "Well…" he tried to hide his slight embarassment, "not through all of it," he confessed.

"Why not?" his little brother asked, giving into his curiosity and flipping to the first page.

"Because…" Ed felt uneasy explaining this to his brother. Sure, he knew he could trust Alphonse with anything and everything, but he also knew that Alphonse was preparing his arsenal—collecting bits of information right and left, doing his best to make Edward's and Winry's life just a little more difficult in order to amuse himself. "Nevermind."

"Oh, c'mon, Ed. Tell me!" his brother begged.

He crossed his arms and pouted. "No! You're gonna laugh at me." _And then you'll tell _her!_ Hell no._

"I promise I won't," Al pleaded. "Brother!"

It only took one long glance at the pair of honey eyes before Ed gave in with a sigh. "Fine." After receiving a smile from Al, along with his complete attention, Ed forced himself to continue. "When I began to look through the magazine…" he looked down at his fingers, now interlaced with one another, "I heard a little voice in my head—see you're giggling! _Al!_"

"Am not!" he rebutted with a forced frown. "Just keep going!"

With a light blush of embarassment, he did so. "The voice was…it was Winry's," he gulped, "she kept yelling 'you perverted dumbass' every time I flipped a stupid page." He placed his fists on his thighs, curling and uncurling them, trying to feel relaxed and comfortable about the situation. "I couldn't even get past page three."

He could see the hint of a smile lingering on Al's lips as he spoke, "Well that's rather odd, isn't it?"

He ignored the implications of the comment and continued. "When we came back a few months later, I found it again, right where I had left it. Hidden, of course."

"And then what?" Al asked, his eyes full of expectation.

He scratched the back of his neck in exasperation. "That time I only looked at the cover," he grimaced at the memory, "but I heard her again. She yelled, 'you perverted dumbass, I'mma hit you with a wrench' so I just put it back." Ed looked back at the magazine in Al's hands. "I'd forgotten about it until now."

He noticed his little brother's laughing eyes. "What did she say this time, Brother? You didn't even touch it."

Ed's eyes went wide. "She, uh…she yelled 'I'mma hit you with a wrench, moron!' really loudly…and in her angry voice too," he stuttered out. "Yeah, that was it," he muttered to himself.

Al glanced back at him suspiciously. "Wow, you're whipped already…" he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Alphonse smiled innocently as he stood up with the help of his crutch, waiving away Ed's offered help. "Thanks, but I got it."

"You sure?" He didn't miss the magazine clutched under Al's arm as he began to walk out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Al took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of fresh apple pie in the air. "Plus, I wanna get the first slice of pie. _After_ I hide this," he nodded at the magazine.

Edward forced out a chuckle. "Yeah…"

Al disappeared down the hall, and Ed couldn't have been more relieved. He felt as if his brother could easily see right through his façade.

He probably had.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to keep the flush that threatened to cover his face to a minimum as his mind repeated what her sweet, flirtatious voice had _really_ said earlier:

_Why look through that magazine when you've got me?_

Hell, what he wouldn't do to have her…


	61. Bit by Bit

A/N - Next chapter in the Ball series. :D

* * *

><p><span>Bit by Bit<span>

* * *

><p>"Winry, you…you look…"<p>

_Amazing…? Stunning…? Fascinating…? Dammit, just say it, Elric! _

The dress was a light blue chiffon gown, fitted to her curvaceous figure but loose as it fell below her hips. The asymmetrical hem dress, with small ruffles, ended just above her knee before dipping a bit lower.

It made her look even more beautiful than usual.

He tried once more, clearing his throat. "You're beautiful," he finally said, feeling the heat rise onto his cheeks.

Compliments weren't exactly his specialty, but if the pink that also crawled onto _her_ face was any indication, he'd say he hit it right on the mark. "Thanks, Ed," she smiled.

Edward offered her a hand as she walked down the steps, just as the colonel had suggested. He hated taking the bastard's advice, but he had no argument against it. Ed knew next to nothing about girls—just another thing he had no time for after making his brother his main priority. For him, love was a completely foreign subject and because of that, it seemed he would have no other choice than to listen to whatever the colonel had to say.

"Lieutenant," Mustang said smoothly as he took Hawkeye's hand in his.

"Colonel," she replied calmly and let him lead her to the vehicle.

"You look stunning as always," he complimented—expertly, Ed noted—as he opened the car door and led her into the front seat.

_Be a gentleman,_ he repeated Mustang's words in his head._ Make her feel happy and comfortable._

Ed tried.

He walked Winry to the Colonel's car, her hand in his, but couldn't say a word. Seeming to feel the opposite of comfortable—they'd never been in a situation like this before—both simply smiled at the other instead.

How had he done it before? He didn't have a damn clue. "Thanks for coming with me," he tried again, this time managing actual words. "I don't know what I'd do at that place without you or Al."

She smiled a brilliant smile. "You'd be fine. So, where's Al? Back in the room?"

He could feel the tension begin to melt away, very slowly. "No, he went to the library. Said he wanted to do research." As much as he wanted to spend time with Winry, Ed still missed having his brother around. Especially tonight.

"Oh." She wished Al was there too, the way her face fell a bit gave it all away. "It would've been nice if he'd come with us," she said, voicing the obvious.

"Yeah," he agreed. Ed hoped they would fall into their usual habits, perhaps start a banter or two before the evening was over. Maybe then they'd finally be able to talk about_ them_ and then…do other things? Maybe?

Mustang must have sensed some of the uneasiness, as he decided to intervene with a few more flattering words of his own. "Ah, Miss Rockbell, it's a pleasure to see you again." The bastard took her other hand in his own and gave her a charming smile, one that sparked a small ember of wrath within Edward. "You look quite amazing tonight."

"Uh, thank you, Colonel Mustang," Winry replied, slightly embarrassed, yet Mustang smiled confidently, making his own stomach churn.

_Since when did the bastard have to be so touchy? And how can she possibly be this cute? _

"Tch." The quiet click of his tongue was the only sign of his otherwise suppressed annoyance. So, maybe he wasn't as good as the colonel. Maybe he couldn't tell her just how beautiful she really was as swiftly or how much he really wanted to hold her hand from now on or how much he actually enjoyed their surprise little kiss after dancing that day, and how he hoped it wouldn't be the last, but like _hell_ was he going to give up. It was clear he had a lot to learn, but he was willing to learn everything with _her._ Everything, bit by bit.

He just wanted to know when he could start said learning.

But beginnings…they weren't always so simple.

"Fullmetal." He looked up at the call of his name. "Make sure you take care of her tonight," the bastard finished with an insinuating smile.

His brows furrowed. "Of course, I will." He gave her a sideways glance and a small smile. "I'll be right by her side," Ed whispered. "Always."


	62. Honesty

Honesty

* * *

><p>Honesty?<p>

I _wish_ we could have honesty.

Then perhaps you wouldn't keep secrets from me. Maybe then, you could let me into your life some more instead of always leaving me in the dark, leaving me to wait for your return. And maybe then _I_ would tell you my biggest secret…_you._

I'd tell you everything.

How I feel about you. How much I care.

And also how much I wish I _didn't._

I've learned that feeling this way only brings more worry, more frustration, and more confusion. And I hate it. You can't even begin to imagine how much. You're gone for a long time, making me worry sick about you, then suddenly reappear all broken and wrecked, but you look at me with that honey gaze and give me that stupid grin and I forgive you, even if every single part of my being is telling me not to…

I _really_ don't want to like you, but I really do.

Yet the stupid heart doesn't listen. It decides all on its own instead of consulting the brain and now, as much as I don't want to, _I'm _the one who has to live with it. I'm the one who has to persevere and hope for the best.

Still, I guess it's okay.

I know why you have to leave, why you have to fight and keep the truth hidden. You want to protect me. I get that, I do, it's just…sometimes, waiting in the dark for someone you really care about, can be rather difficult. Especially with these feelings bubbling inside…

But I can still wish, right?

Maybe someday I'll get the honesty I'm searching for.

* * *

><p>AN - Well, Spring Break is around the corner for me and I can't wait. By the way, did ya'll hear about the high school teacher that made a student pee in a bucket? Or maybe you heard about the lesbian couple that were crowned homecoming king and queen a while back?

Either way, here's a confession: that's my high school. :P Yeah.

Turns out we made the local news again and not for a good reason...again... Ha. My school rocks. Well, most of it. :|


	63. Lust

Lust

* * *

><p>Her wandering hands, her sweet lips, her warm skin slowly brushing against his—they washed away the last trace of embarrassment he felt, replacing it with complete and utter lust.<p>

She wanted him. And only Truth knew how much he wanted her.

He wasn't sure when this want had began, but he knew for a fact it wasn't going away. And as much as he despised how easily he would fall prey to her and her ways, he enjoyed every single second of it.

It was a cruel thing, knowing whatever they started would have to end.

He let his hands roam her exposed skin as he kissed her passionately, feeling fervor and want rush though his entire body. He could feel her warm fingers slide down his spine while he busied himself with her neck before brushing his lips over her shoulder and tugging at her halter's strap.

She sighed softly at his touch and he knew she wouldn't mind losing the halter just like he'd lost his shirt. She shifted under him, pulling his face down to consume his lips.

But a knock on the green front door stopped them in their tracks completely. He met her mortified gaze with his own, not saying a word.

"Can someone open the door, please?" came Al's voice from outside the door, startling them both out of the couch. "Heeey!"

Ed gasped as he landed on the hardwood floor with a _thud_. She stood up quickly, lending him a hand in the process. He noticed her flushed skin, clear evidence of their doings, but before he could say anything Al knocked on the door again. "I know you're inside so open the door, please! These groceries are heavy…"

"I'll get it," she said after handing Ed his shirt and then scrambling to open the door.

"Phew, thanks," Al replied as he walked in. Ed and Winry took a few of the bags off his hands, but not before receiving a long look from his brother.

"What?" Ed asked cautiously.

His little brother narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing?"

They both gulped and looked at each other before replying quickly, and in unison, "Exercise."

Al eyed them suspiciously. "Must have been very strenuous," he snickered as Ed noticed the small hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

He couldn't bring himself to try and refute his brother's comment. It was practically true…it could have been…_strenuous_…

Alphonse merely chuckled on his way into the kitchen, but not before giving them one small piece of advice. "Be careful. Lust can get you in trouble," he gave them a wink, "especially with Granny."

Next to him, Winry released a breath he didn't know she'd been holding. "It really was a good thing _Al_ was the one who found us."

He couldn't help but agree. "Yeah."


	64. Fear

Fear

* * *

><p>He honestly couldn't understand humans.<p>

How could the boy care so much about people that merely slowed him down? The boy was just like the Xingese prince—a stubborn idealist who thought he could change the outcome of Father's plan. As if that was even possible. Father had planned this far too long and far too well for anyone to get in the way, especially those kids.

Of course, it made his job easier—just one little threat to his mechanic and the young alchemist was dancing in the palm of his hand. But still, it astonished him how far the boy was willing to go, to risk his own life just for one other person. It was preposterous.

"Why would you ever want such things as human attachments?" he posed the question to the young scowling alchemist sitting across the table. "They only make you _weak_."

The boy glared back, while his brother and Mustang waited in silence for his reply. "_Humans_ are not attachments. They're _people_."

How stubborn could the boy be? Could he not see that in order to succeed, or at least attempt to, he could not have anything slowing him down?

He tapped his black eye patch with two fingers before rebutting the last comment. "What's the difference? Whether they are people or attachments, they only get in the way of achieving your goals." He stared back the young alchemist with his available eye. "There is really no purpose in caring about humans like your mechanic or the little prince. Don't you see? That only lands you in precarious situations like this one."

The boy curled his hands into fists, but Wrath made no attempt to reach for his sword as he felt no threat whatsoever from the alchemist. "You make me sick," he spat. "You really can't see humans as real people, can you? You don't understand what it means to care about someone, what it means to love. That's just another thing that separates us, humans, from you, the homunculi," he said, pointing a metal finger across the table. "It's because of our loved ones that we can stand up after we fall and still keep going. It's because of them that we have hopes and dreams. And it's because them that we _will_ stop you, no matter what it takes," the boy sent another golden glare his way, "now do you understand why we care?"

Mustang let a small smile light up his face while the younger brother gasped quietly at the young alchemist's words.

He, on the other hand, began to chuckle. "You really are pathetic. All of you." He erased the smile from his face and glared back at the three of them. "You're saying _they_ give you hope? Hmph. Hope is for the weak. For those who don't have a drive of their own."

The scowl returned to the boy's face.

"But if _she_ gives you hope, then maybe I should simply destroy your hope."

Both brothers gasped, but only the eldest dared to stand and argue. "Don't you _dare_—!"

"You're not in a position to make demands, Fullmetal Alchemist," he replied in a bored tone. "If you behave, nothing will happen. Remember, we're always watching you."

He almost smiled at the horrified look that crossed the boy's features. No matter how confusing and contradicting humans could be, that was one thing that never changed—humans were always quite entertaining.

Especially when they were in _fear_.


	65. The Only Ones

The Only Ones

* * *

><p>He tugged at his tie for what seemed to be the millionth time during the night. The sweltering heat inside his suit was courtesy of the hundreds of sweaty—and <em>smelly<em>—people dancing inside the cramped ballroom along with him.

At least Winry didn't seem uncomfortable. She danced the time away with a bright smile on her face. And her dress obviously allowed her proper ventilation unlike _his_ outfit…

The rest of their night was fun and considerably less awkward than it had been in the beginning. They talked, began a small argument—which, he lost but wouldn't admit it—and later, after dinner, began to dance. At first he didn't really like the upbeat music, but seeing her dance and _enjoy_ it… he simply couldn't keep himself from dancing alongside her. But as they danced their time away, he wanted nothing more than to hold her close, even if only a little while, and hoped for at least one slow song before the ball was over.

"Phew, it's hot in here," she said close to his ear so she could be heard above the music.

"Tell me about it," he replied as he tugged at his tie _again_. "I think my automail's heating up too."

A quick look of concern crossed her features, before disappearing into a smile. "You wanna go outside for a bit?"

He mentally smacked himself for not asking _her _that before. It was the perfect excuse to be alone. "Sure."

She gave him a sweet grin and took his hand, leading him out of the crowd. He intertwined his fingers with hers, earning a surprised glance from her azure gaze, to which he replied with a content grin of his own.

Outside, the cool breeze hit them quietly, relieving the heat they had felt inside the ballroom. He stood still for a second, taking in a breath of fresh air before he saw her looking up at the sky, where the stars shined bright in the cloudless night.

He saw his chance, and wrapped his arms around her from behind causing her to yelp quietly in surprise once more. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized gently in her ear.

"No, no. It's okay, Ed," she said, placing her hands on his arms. "I just…I wasn't expecting it." She craned her neck to look at him with a smile that made his heart melt.

"Yeah," he looked down at her a bit shyly, "I'm kinda new at this."

She reached up to kiss his lips lightly, "Me too."

This time, _he _was the one taken aback by _her_, and his raised brows and wide eyes gave him away instantly. "Winry…"

She turned in his arms, facing him. "You wanna learn together?" she smiled, getting closer.

"I'd like that," he managed to whisper, before his lips connected with hers. He let his eyes flutter close at the contact and cupped her cheek with his flesh hand, relishing in the feel of her soft, warm skin under his fingertips. He only wished he could someday feel the softness with a flesh right hand as well.

He reluctantly let go once they parted, sighing as he met her eyes with a shy grin. "I've been wanting to try that again for a while," he confessed.

"Well, you could've done it whenever you wanted," she laughed, snaking her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, but I wanted to do it at the right moment." He also chuckled as he stroked the small of her back with cold metal fingers.

She smiled again. "I know," she replied.

He leaned in once more, with a crooked smile in place, before they noticed the music from inside the ballroom change, and both turned to look in the direction of the room.

"Finally! I thought the orchestra would never play a slow piece…" she said, voicing her thoughts.

"Exactly!" he agreed. "Winry," he cleared his throat as he glanced back at her and offered her a hand. "Can I have this dance?"

She giggled softly before replying. "Of course, Edward," she answered, placing her hand in his. "You can have as many dances as you'd like."

He showed off his pearly whites in a broad grin that emanated his joy and brought her closer to his chest. "Then I'll have all of them," he whispered as he leaned his forehead to hers.

They both began to sway slowly from side to side, letting their eyelids close shut while they gave into the moment.

To Ed it was only him and her. The whole world was something separate from them, it was something that didn't exist when they were together—when they were the only ones.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


	66. Believe

Believe

* * *

><p>She still couldn't believe it.<p>

Perhaps she didn't let herself believe it. After all, how many times had she dreamed about this moment only to be disappointed?

And now, here they were.

The night before, she had been sure they were fixations of her imagination and half expected them to be gone by morning, which was the main reason why she had refused to sleep when they first suggested it. However, in the end, all the exhaustion from the day—both emotional and physical—had proven too much for her to handle. The last thing she remembered was sitting at the wooden dinner table and placing her head on her arms, refusing to let her eyelids close. When she finally gave into unconsciousness—his eyes, his smile, his chiseled face—everything was imprinted in her mind.

That's why when Winry walked down the last few steps and saw Alphonse Elric sprawled on the couch, still asleep, she gasped in surprise. She felt her eyes begin to swell with tears as she took a few steps towards him, trying to process exactly what her eyes were seeing. She wiped away a couple tears before studying his sleeping form—something she had not been able to do the night before—noting the obvious changes in the boy she had last seen four years ago in the middle of a crisis—a war—between two different worlds. That boy was now a young man, and no matter what physical changes, Al was still Al.

"Hey."

The sound of his voice seemed different, a bit foreign almost. Even so, his voice, she'd recognize anywhere.

She turned around and gave into her emotions, running towards him and pulling him into an embrace. The tears she had stalled before were too much now and overflowed, finding their way down her cheeks.

It was Edward. _Edward Elric_.

_He_ was _here_.

As her body collided against his, he brought his arms around her small, shaking form and asked, concerned, "What's wrong, Winry?"

"N-Nothing," she sobbed. "Nothing's wrong. Actually, everything's great." She looked up at him with a smile as she wiped away the tears with her right hand. "It's just…_you're here_. You're _back_. I thought it was dream, but it's not—it's _real_, you're both here."

He smiled back at her before pulling her back into his chest. "Yeah, we are," he assured quietly. "And we don't plan to go anywhere. Not without _you_."

She pressed her head onto his shoulder for comfort, feeling his warmth—letting herself_ believe _Edward was actually there. "Really?" she asks in a small whimper.

"I promise you, Winry," he whispers into her ear. "I'll never leave you again." Edward kisses her crown softly before asserting his pledge once more, "Never again."

Winry can't help but trust him and feel safe in his arms. Believing him.

Somehow, she knows this time will be different.

* * *

><p>AN - So, last chapter was the last part of the Ball series... sorry for forgetting to make a note of it. :I Anyway, I might make an epilogue for it. MIGHT. So we'll see.

This drabble... I was feeling Winry-ish and Shamballa-ish, so yeah. :D


	67. Apple Pie

Apple Pie

* * *

><p>Edward loves apple pie.<p>

But it isn't the diced apples or the sweet cinnamon or the tasty crust that makes him love it.

It's a girl. His best friend.

It's because of her that apple pie became something more than a dessert. It became something sentimental, a memory of his lost friends; it became a promise to his brother and her, a promise of a better future; and soon, it became a reminder of his past—his travels, his struggles, his hopes.

To Edward apple pie is more than just a pie, it's an invisible link between the Resembool trio—something only he, Al, and Winry share. A bond no one can ever take away, no matter what happens.

It is a constant reminder that he has a home—_Winry_ is his home.

And every time he returns, she will always be there, waiting for him, with a smile, open arms, and the sweet scent of freshly baked apple pie.

You see... Edward loves apple pie.

* * *

><p>AN - Sorry for the late update. I'll do my best to update more quickly this week. :3


	68. Earrings

A/N - Happy Edwin Day, everybody! 503! xD

* * *

><p><span>Earrings<span>

* * *

><p>In the beginning, their only purpose was distraction—something to keep Winry from handing his ass back to him after wrecking her 'mail. Again.<p>

But after the third pair, he realized he'd rather get beat with the shiny new tools he started buying her than seeing any new holes in her ears. Seriously, what had she been thinking?

He'd never understand.

* * *

><p>When she asked him to hold onto them before parting ways at Briggs, he accepted the earrings along with the unspoken promise of meeting again.<p>

He watched her leave—never once doubting, never once looking back. She had no hesitation. She trusted him.

And he wouldn't fail her.

* * *

><p>After the incident in the mine and that long week in the make shift clinic with the two chimera, he knew he needed to keep going and find a way to stop Father—with or without Al. He'd decided to team up with Greed—if he wanted to succeed, it was the only choice he had, really—and brought Darius and Heinkel with him.<p>

But when he made that decision, he realized his promise to her would be delayed again. He'd known that her and his brother were worried, especially after not hearing from him in weeks, but he'd also known that they'd be able to move on, and he would do the same.

That night, he'd gazed at the silver pieces under the moonlight for a while, wondering how she could wear all three pairs at the same time. The thought brought a smile to his face and led him to more thoughts of her. She comforted him—the mere thought of her smile was enough for him to feel at ease. The more he thought, the more he found himself wanting to see her, wanting to make her happy.

And that was only the first of many nights.

* * *

><p>Chaos ensued in the big yellow house the next time Ed arrived there—an <em>almost<em> half dressed mechanic screaming in surprise, soldiers barging into rooms expecting an intruder, wrenches flying everywhere, Den barking crazily at everyone, a tough alchemist cowering in fear under said mechanic's fury, and later, a heated argument between both of them…yeah, that had definitely not been the time to return the earrings.

No, the promise hadn't been completely fulfilled—he'd returned to her safely but Al still needed to be restored and he was still missing a couple limbs—but he hadn't forgotten it. In fact, the promise had been expanded—now it didn't only include him and Al, it included everyone in Amestris. He'd understood her every word completely, even if he'd been frustrated with the idea of carrying the fate of an entire country on his shoulders.

But he would do it.

He would make his promise a reality. He would save everyone, he would restore Al to his original body, and perhaps restore himself in the process. He _would_ return to her with a proud smile and see her cry those tears of joy he promised as well, and they would celebrate by eating her delicious apple pie until they couldn't take another bite. He would do it all.

He had to.

* * *

><p>When he returned home after the Promised Day, with Al in the flesh and one less automail limb, she'd given them one single glance before tackling them down to the ground in a heartfelt embrace. She practically radiated happiness, and they did too. Who wouldn't be full of joy after finally restoring what they had longed for? After finishing off one hell of an adventure and finally returning home as whole as they could be?<p>

He'd done it. He'd finally fulfilled his promise to her. _Everything_.

Now he could finally return the earrings to she'd given to him—it was finally time.

However, Al's thoughts on him and his mechanic becoming more than just friends had his mind in a fritz. Thanks to Al, Ed had began a continuous overflow of thoughts on the subject, and, whenever he'd see her, all he could think about—dream about, actually—was tasting her, touching her…just being with her. And in those moments when she would glance at _him_ surreptitiously, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had similar thoughts as well. The idea of it all seemed to create one giant mess of emotions in his mind and heart, one without an escape…

But maybe he didn't need an escape, nor want one. Maybe he simply wanted a new beginning.

And, after the feel of her lips pressing softly against the corner of his mouth as a 'thanks' for keeping their promise, and, the heat crawling onto his face from blushing madly, he realized that returning the earrings to her didn't mean his story was over—in fact, he was very much alive—it meant this was only another chapter in his life. And whenever one chapter ends, a new one begins.

In fact, this new chapter in his life, where he has finally began to understand love, had started with something simple one year ago in Briggs: her earrings and an unspoken promise.


	69. Shots

A/N - Cold Flame96 is awesome! And because of that, you should check out _Undeniable—_a great series of one-shots and drabbles for all our favorite FMA characters and pairings! :3

Since she mentioned this collection of mine in one of her fics, I feel it is only equivalent exchange that I mention one of hers here, after all, fanfic authors be thou for other fanfic authors. Plus, I've really enjoyed reading the stories being told so far, they're different, entertaining, and interesting. Hope you all get a chance to read a chapter and show some love! :D

* * *

><p><span>Shots<span>

* * *

><p>"<em>You<em> think you can beat _me_?" he raised his eyebrows, before waving his hand in the air. "Oh,_ please_."

She let out a sharp breath. "'Course I can." She smiled as an idea formed in her mind. "As a matter of fact, I'll prove it to you."

"Oh, will you now?"

"Yes," she said, amused at his cockiness. "And, let's make it interesting."

He smirked. "You wanna make a bet?"

She nodded. "Got any suggestions?"

"Hmm…" he thought for a second, before his eyes lit up with an answer. "When _I_ win, I don't wanna do any chores for an entire month!"

"Ha!" she laughed, startling him. "Fine. But since _I'll_ be the one winning, you're gonna end up having to do _extra_ chores for an entire month _without_ complaining!" She extended her hand to him. "Deal?"

He took it without hesitation. "Deal."

"I'll get the bottle, you get the glasses," she commanded.

He did as he was told with a smirk, confident he would win.

Ed set the small glasses on the wooden surface of the dinner table before Winry brought the clear bottle and poured equal amounts of the dark golden colored substance into each.

Once done, she gave Edward a glance. "You ready to lose?"

"Look who's talking," he scoffed.

And so it began.

* * *

><p>The first drink had burned a bit. By the third, they'd gotten used to the sting, but by the next one, they were<em> both<em> feeling slightly queasy.

Even so, neither gave in.

For the two stubborn young adults, giving up simply wasn't an option.

"You're looking a bit sick, Winry. You sure you don't wanna stop?" he snickered.

She sent a slick smile his way. "I'm just getting started."

In went the fifth and sixth shot of the best, and _strongest_, tequila in Amestris before Edward and Winry began to lose some of their moral sense.

Ed was having a much harder time though. He felt as if his brain was about to explode courtesy of a throbbing headache. However, he did his best to focus on the smiling girl in front of him, trying not to give himself away.

"You _definitely_ don' look too good." The mischievous glint in her eyes contradicted the innocent tone in her voice.

_She thinks she won already! _He glared awkwardly at her. _She's wrong! _"Shut up," he frowned. "Wha're ya waiting for? Serve da next drink!"

She raised her eyebrows, but did as he requested with the smallest hint of a smile. "Alright," she answered, slightly more coherently.

He stared down at his glass, the liquid still swirling inside, making his head throb even more. He squeezed his eyes shut, prepping himself, before drinking down the substance in a single gulp. He could feel his whole body raise in temperature, creating droplets of sweat that traveled down his face while his head still tried desperately to pound its way out of his skull…

She did the same in a more swift, almost _practiced_, movement before looking back at him. "Ed? You 'kay?"

He could hear the honest concern in her voice, the voice that now seemed to echo in his ears.

_My__ head…damn…it._

That was the last coherent thought he was able to process before the lights went out and everything went black.

* * *

><p>She wasn't too startled when she saw his face slam onto the wooden table in defeat. That last shot had proved to be too much for him.<p>

Although she felt satisfied at proving him wrong, she knew he needed to rest and, honestly, she could use some too. She may have been able to hold more alcohol than him but even she knew when it was a good idea to stop. So she let out a sigh before deciding she would wait to boast another day, making the health of passed out ex-alchemist her first priority.

"Wha…?" he slurred after she was finally able to shake him _slightly_ awake, though he didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Get up, you idiot, we gotta get'cha to bed."

He pouted. "Jus' leave me…here…"

"No, you can't sleep on the dinner table." She let out a small growl of annoyance. "Ed, at least go to the sofa," she whined.

His eyes were narrowed as he opened them to look at her. "Fine," he gave in and did his best to stand, wobbling his way to the couch. She kept an eye on him from behind until he threw himself onto the furniture. She then decided to try and tackle the steps up to her own room, until she heard his soft, broken voice call her. "Win…ry."

"What, Ed?" she looked back at his relaxed form. "I'm tired."

Fuzzy golden eyes sneaked a peek at her before mumbling, "Stay here…with me."

She was taken aback by his request. "Uh…"

"Please?"

She sighed, giving into his request and the alcohol. "'Kay, I'll stay."

He chuckled lightly as she laid next to him on the long couch. "Thanks," he whispered. "Always feel better…you're here."

"I'll always be here," she yawned. "Promise." She smiled again, before losing consciousness.


	70. Gluttony

A/N - I'm sorry for the late, late update! I've been real busy these past two weeks. Hopefully, I'll be able to update again soon, but no promises, sorry. -_-

However, you could check out my new collection titled _When Words Fail_. New collection with new themes based off FMA/FMAB openings/endings... yeah. The end of my plug and apologies, now on with the drabble! :D

* * *

><p><span>Gluttony<span>

* * *

><p>He craved everything that was Winry—her touch, her blue gaze, her laugh, her lips—her <em>everything<em>.

Especially now.

He had always heard people say that you don't learn to value what you have until it's gone. Now he could certainly attest to that.

Now that he was a whole world away, he wished for nothing more than her warm embrace—to simply find comfort in her arms, especially on cold nights like these. He could have a million blankets and still be cold, because the cold that swept through him came from his own heart, and the haunting memory of leaving her behind. It had been a mistake, he knew.

Had he honestly thought that living without her would be easy? Had he forgotten the two difficult years he'd spent without her or Al?

His heart had been broken when he first realized he had begun to forget her, but at the same time, the feeling of loss only fueled his yearning. He'd forgotten what her beautiful skin felt like or the exact mix of oil and lilacs that made up her unique scent or the pain her wrench would cause him whenever she had it collide with his skull—that's the reason why he would spend _hours_ scouring his memories in search of her.

However, little by little, each memory of her—of _home_—started to be replaced by scenes of_ this_ world. He was terrified that he would eventually forget about her completely. It killed him just to think about it.

Edward laid on his bed, wrapped in nothing more than his thoughts, like every other night. The extreme sense of desire and want he felt could not be satisfied at all—not with dreams, not with writing, and not with memories. Nothing could ever take him back to her. Nothing could ever bring _her_ to _him_. And _nothing_ could ever atone for all those times he hurt her in the past.

He stared intently at his right arm with amber eyes, far more interested in the girl who made his arm rather than the way the moonlight hit the metal perfectly and made it shine.

She, just like the limbs she adored, had become a part of him in so many ways. Their lives had become entangled with each other's, never to be separated, even if they were worlds apart.

_Two different worlds._

After that last thought, Edward figured he must be a glutton for pain.

That was all that remembering accomplished—utter and despicable pain.

And once again, like on many other occasions, he damned his younger self for ever taking her for granted.


	71. Share

A/N - Happy Memorial Day! Today, please take a moment to remember our fallen soldiers. Whether you agree with the war or not, our soldiers are still fighting, many losing their lives every day—Men and Women just like you and me who decided to don a uniform and fight for us. To all of them, and you, thank you. :)

* * *

><p><span>Share<span>

* * *

><p>He walked the usual way, taking a shortcut through a small road of bushes and tall grass, still green as it was not used too often. Though he didn't come here as much as she did, he knew this little road like the palm of his hand, after all, the cemetery was the home of both of their parents.<p>

It was another thing that united them. One that let them find comfort in each other.

Just another thing they shared.

* * *

><p>She took a seat in front of the two stones that shared her last name, both with matching bouquets of flowers. The bright flowers made the old stone seem more happy—lively, almost. The thought brought a smile to her face.<p>

"I really wish you were here right now," she began softly. "There are so many things going on… I don't even know where to start."

* * *

><p>As he approached his destination, a familiar form began to appear in his line of vision. He quieted down his steps as he got closer, wanting to surprise her a bit. However, the sound of her voice discouraged him to do so—he had no right to interrupt a conversation with her parents. A moment like that was special, he knew from experience.<p>

But curiosity won out the second he heard his name, and he proceeded to take a couple steps forward until he stood only a few feet behind her sitting form. His golden orbs watched her intently as she continued to speak…

* * *

><p>"…Ed makes me very happy." She smiled before letting out a short breath. "But sometimes he pushes me away, saying he doesn't deserve me." She looked out into the distance as she continued, "I've tried to tell him that it's a silly idea, that <em>I<em> should be the one worried about something like that, but he can't seem to wrap his mind around it… I guess it's because of everything he's been through."

She looked back at the stones, reading the ever familiar names and dates again. "I just wish there was a way to show him how incredible he really is," she ran a finger across the cold gray stone, "To be honest, _I'm_ the one who's afraid."

Winry jutted out her lower lip in disapproval. "Sometimes _I_ don't think I deserve him…" she trailed off. "It's stupid that we share the same silly fear. The only difference is that he shows it while I hide it," she sighed.

"I guess that is pretty stupid," came his quiet voice from behind her.

Her eyes landed on his wide ones as she turned around and felt the tiniest bit embarrassed. Of course, the same could be said of him. From the look on his face, it appeared he had not intended to voice that last thought.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked after a minute of silence.

He bit the inside of his lip, as if unsure to answer, but still giving in. "A little while," he shrugged. He took a few steps closer to her before asking, "Are you mad? I don't blame you if you are…I could leave…maybe I should—"

"No," she stopped him with a smile. "I'm not mad. And… I don't want you to leave, Ed."

He wrapped an arm around her as he sat next to her and took her hand. "Then I won't."

She looked down at their intertwined hands as she spoke, avoiding his gaze, "So…you heard all of that, huh?"

She felt his lips press softly against her temple before he replied, "Yeah. We seem to be silly people with silly fears."

"Pretty much," she chuckled as she looked up. "I mean, there's no reason for us to be afraid of losing each other if we both feel the same, right?"

He frowned in thought. "No, I don't think so."

"Exactly," she agreed. "That's why I thought this whole thing was silly, but I wasn't sure how to change it…"

"I know!" he smiled, and before she could ask how, he stole a kiss. "I love you, Win."

She laughed. "I love you too, Ed."

"Pretty effective solution, eh?" he said with a grin.

"Actually, yes," she answered happily.

He looked out into the distance, seemingly embarrassed of what he was about to say, "You know, I was afraid of losing you to someone better than me, Winry…"

She gave him a warm gaze. "I know what you mean, I felt the same," she said quietly. "But at least now we can change that. I love you and you love me, and that's all that really matters."

"Yeah," he said, kissing her temple again. "What we share is all that really matters."


	72. Amazing

Amazing

* * *

><p>He noticed the way her belly grew a bit bigger and a bit rounder with every passing day, just as he noticed the new look in her eyes—the soft, warm gaze in those blue irises whenever they looked down at the swell of her belly—a gaze unlike any other he'd ever seen. And when he would catch her stroking her flesh gently, talking to the <em>baby<em>, he would remember that there really was a small_ life_ forming inside her.

She was carrying their baby.

_Their._ _Baby_.

It was incredible.

An incredible act of human beings without the need of any alchemic procedure—hell, alchemy had nothing against such an amazing thing. No. A woman carrying life inside her soft belly for nine whole months, always caring for that little baby who will make their lives happier—no, alchemy could never achieve such a feat. But he guessed that there was a bitof equivalent exchange there—she carries life for months with everything it entails, but once the baby's born, it brings happiness to everyone.

They would be happier too.

Sometimes he felt as if he wouldn't be able to wait any longer—he wanted to meet this new person. He'd tell Winry his millions of theories on how their baby could look and act, and she'd laugh at some of his most eccentric ones. However, when he'd brought up that their baby would most likely have a combination of their wrath, they both had cringed at the thought…

How would they handle that?

The first time she went through a mood swing, and threw a fit while working on automail, it took him by surprise. When her wrench flew a few centimeteres away from his face, he couldn't keep the thought of his life being in danger from crossing his mind. Then there were a few times when she would feel lonely and sad and unattractive, but to him, she was still the most beautiful being in the world. And he would remind her with words, kisses, caresses, and many acts of passion.

He would do anything to keep her smiling.

And when they would feel the baby move and kick inside, they would both become overwhelmed with an unspeakable joy. Even though it was something so small—just a ghost of a kick, barely sensible to his fingertips—it was a sign of life. A life they had created. One they could call their own. Someone who they would always love and protect and take care of_. _It was such a beautiful thought, it would never fail to fill them with delight.

He thought he finally knew how Maes Hughes had felt all those years ago. The happiness, the excitement, the anxiousness… Having a baby with the woman he loved was simply an_ amazing_ thing.

* * *

><p>AN - Sorry about the delay, but guess what! I will be graduating high school on Tuesday! And the first anniversary of this fic will be the next day! xDD


	73. Proposals: Her

Proposals: Her

* * *

><p>"Equivalent Exchange!" he burst out with rose colored cheeks, as he pointed directly at me. "I'll give half of my life you, if you give half of yours to me!"<p>

It took me a moment to realize exactly what he'd said—what he'd _meant_. Of course, the first thing that crossed my mind wasn't joy or excitement.

Definitely _not._

It was exasperation.

Out of all the ways to…to…_propose_ to someone…he was using _alchemy?_ _Please_. I understand that he was nervous and all, but relying on alchemic terms to express your feelings for someone is just…odd. And why propose in the first place? We didn't even have a _relationship_ to start with. How was that going to work for us? Plus, why do it right before he was leaving for who knew how long? And why, _why_, did he have to look so incredibly cute while driving me insane? Hm?

My mind was racing a mile a minute—every single possibility and consequence, good or bad, just running through my brain. And after much consideration, it hit me—that boy didn't know what the _hell_ he was doing.

Unfortunately, neither did I.

At first I was too focused on his adorable idiocy to discuss the importance of what he had just asked, but when an answer swiftly rolled off my tongue as part of my criticism…I caught _myself_ off guard. My own words hit me—hit me _real hard_—and, as I tried to back track, I realized I didn't know how to. He'd dug himself a hole, and I'd just gone and made it deeper. The more I fumbled with numbers, the more it felt like both of us were stuck, unable to crawl ourselves out of the mess we had just made.

Until he began to laugh.

At which point, I began to feel even more embarrassed. I guess we were on even playing field at that point. Then he explained himself, saying he wasn't making fun of me like I had thought, and even thanked me for cheering him up, before pulling me into his arms. "I'll miss you," he confessed quietly. "Goodbye, for now."

I was completely stunned.

Sure, I had hugged Edward before, but usually _I _was the one approaching _him_, not the other way around. Not to mention that he'd never admitted to missing me before, well, not that I was aware of. The whole experience was something completely new.

Still, I gladly held onto him, closing my eyes as he softly rested his head on mine. "Come home soon," I whispered back, and there we stood for what seemed like a very long moment, just happily entangled with each other.

I pulled back just enough to look at him, and with a smile said, "Don't miss your train."

"Right," he answered slowly, as if barely remembering. He was really close. So close, that I could feel his warm breath on my face and hear the clearing of his throat. I noticed his eyes weren't focused on mine, but rather my lips. He moved just a tiny bit closer to me making my heart skip a beat, until finally, he closed his eyes with a sigh and said, "Yeah…I should go…"

When he met my gaze, his golden irises expressed complete indecisiveness, while the light shade of pink on his face revealed his embarrassment. I didn't blame him—I felt the very same way. We were both scared and nervous. After all, we'd never done anything like that before. It was all new, uncharted territory.

I hugged him, feeling his muscles tense under my touch before relaxing. "I'll wait for you," I whispered into his ear with a small smile, trying to ease the tension we both felt.

He sent a warm smile my way as his only answer. Then, he slowly began to let go of me while the most amazing smile played on his lips. "Thank you," he said as he held my hands, giving them a gentle squeeze before he picked up his leather suitcase and disappeared into the train.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

Edward's proposal wasn't the most well planned or the normal kind—it was _quite_ the opposite.

But that's what made it special for both of us.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>AN - This and the next chapter are paired up together. Her perspective, and then his.

I wanted to write a couple chapters and put them up yesterday in order to celebrate one year of Lost in this Moment, but I'm a _bit _late. It's 12:05AM and officially June 14th...yeah... -_-


	74. Proposals: Him

Proposals: Him

* * *

><p>I could feel the heat crawl onto my face as I fumbled and stammered over what I <em>wanted<em> to say. I couldn't even get a single coherent word out.

Until I took a deep breath to steady myself… "Equivalent Exchange!"

She raised her eyebrows and her blue eyes grew wide.

"I'll give half of my life to you, if you give half of yours to me!" I finished, pointing in her direction before taking another sharp intake of breath.

As soon as the words had left my lips, I knew there was no turning back. She would either understand because she felt something or be confused because she felt nothing. I had literally just jumped off a cliff without looking below, and she was the _only one _who held my life in her hands.

But hey, even if I was scared as hell and embarrassed as hell and nervous as hell, the least I could do was give it a shot. Plus, I was almost to my breaking point…I knew I felt _something_…I knew I wanted to be with her. I _knew_ it. But I also knew that if I waited any longer, any chances I had would be gone along with me.

That's what really had me—the fact that I could _lose_ her.

She stared at me for a complete second. Her blue eyes had a look of confusion before turning into one of complete understanding and incredulity. Then, she let out a deep sigh of utter _frustration_ and stated that everything I said was nonsense and it was stupid and I was an idiot.

The last part was what really pushed my buttons—she called me an _idiot!_ I'm not an idiot! I just…I didn't know how to…I had no plan… I had no idea what I was doing!

I only knew what I wanted—_her_.

"How about I just give you my whole life?" she asked, absolutely astounding me.

I was out of words. My brain had simply fried the moment she suggested that. Not only had she understood my question, but she… she'd _agreed_. She had _accepted_ my…my…_proposal_.

But soon Winry began rambling about percentages, and exactly how much of her life she should give me—fifty percent wasn't enough, but ninety percent was too much—and I just stood there frozen, watching her in amazement. I felt so relieved, I couldn't even bring myself to _move._

Of course, as I watched her stammer and fumble with her hands, trying desperately to come up with an exact solution, I saw just how adorable and incredible she was, and I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She had overturned the law of Equivalent Exchange as if it was nothing! It was amazing.

And I told her so, but with a small blush on her face she asked, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all," I replied, as I stopped my chuckle and began to approach her. I pulled her into my arms, surprising her a bit. "Thanks for cheering me up. I'll miss you," I confessed softly to her ear. "Goodbye, for now."

"Come home soon," she whispered back after returning the embrace. I leaned my head on hers and closed my eyes, finally relaxing. There we stood for a while, just the two of us in each other's arms. I couldn't help the warmth that spread through me, I was so…_happy_. It was something completely new.

She pulled back to look at me first though, bringing me back from my fantasyland. "Don't miss your train."

"Right," I replied slowly. I had practically forgotten about the train waiting there—all I had in mind was the girl in front of me, and how _close_ we were. When she spoke, her breath mingled with mine, making my mouth go dry as I cleared my throat. I decided to move just a bit closer to her, wanting desperately to taste her lips, but I was afraid and nervous—I didn't know what I was doing or if she wanted me to…so I stopped. I closed my eyes with a sigh and let the familiar heat crawl up to my face again. "Yeah…I should go…" I said in a quiet, almost defeated, tone. I felt like a coward.

Until she hugged me.

Her arms, already around me, tightened, and soon, her chin was resting on my shoulder. I tensed at first—her cheek touching mine felt like ice against my heated skin, and her warm breath in my ear made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end when she whispered, "I'll wait for you."

At those words, I felt my whole body relax once more and I held her a bit tighter against me.

I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to. My train was leaving soon, and as much as I wanted to stay, I couldn't. But I'd be back. That was a promise I was definitely going to keep. I would do anything to come back to Winry, wherever she happened to be. And I was glad to know that she'd be waiting for me too, no matter how far I traveled.

As I began to let go of her slowly, I gave her my best smile, hoping she would see just how glad I really was. How happy _she_ made me. And grateful too. I held on to her hands for a second, liking the way they felt inside my own, and gave them a squeeze before finally saying, "Thank you."

Then I picked up my old suitcase and, with one last look back, I boarded my train bound to the west with a different goal in mind:

_Make it back. She's waiting._

Proposals are simply promises we make to the one we love. Those are the promises that _really_ matter.

* * *

><p>AN - So, as of Tuesday, I am an official high school graduate. I blame that and grad night for not being able to finish my chapters in time. Yup.

- The end of my excuses. - :I


	75. Cures

A/N - For Mystery-shrouded S who requested a sequel to _Shots_ a while back! :D

By the way, you should check out her poem _The New Theory. _It's a nice, short, and to-the-point poem based on a few words by Alphonse and I really enjoyed reading it! :3

And also, a HUMONGOUS thanks to Cold Flame96 for her help on the ending of this chapter! xD

* * *

><p><span>Cures<span>

* * *

><p>There was a sour, <em>bitter<em> taste in his mouth. And his head…_oh, his head_…he thought it was about to burst from the pain.

The sweet smell of lilacs and oil filled his nostrils as he inhaled deeply, and his hands seemed to be holding something warm—other hands? Nah, it was probably his imagination. He couldn't remember exactly what he'd done the previous night; it was all a blur in his mind. He'd drank, that much he knew, but what else…

_Winry!_

His mind screamed her name clearly, through all the throbbing. His eyes fluttered open, but narrowed as they adjusted to the light, and noticed the sleeping form of his friend next to him. He instinctively didn't want to wake her up—she looked so peaceful there—but he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep now that he knew she was there. _Next to him. Sleeping_. And his head, damn, it hurt like a bitch. But he could wait a little while longer, right?

He could stay there until she woke up. Just for her. Maybe he would lose consciousness too… No. Probably not. He took a peek at her again, letting a smile find its way to his lips. She pillowed her head on his bicep while her arms were wrapped around herself, but he held on to one of her hands with the free arm that draped on her form. He felt a hint of warmth crawl up to his face at the realization…

They were holding hands.

It was something so childish, he knew, but Ed still couldn't help feeling giddy and embarrassed about it.

Plus, what would Winry say about them holding hands? Well, more importantly, what would Winry say when she woke up and found them as they were? Would she remember all the details of what happened and tell him? Or would she just wrench him and yell? Ed wasn't sure.

He felt her shift in her sleep.

Looking back at her, he saw her turn her body completely, as if to face him, while their hands separated. But now her hands went to rest on his chest as she pressed her body closer to him, searching for warmth. Her breath tickled his neck and collarbone as she inhaled and exhaled, making him squirm a bit. Still, he decided to be brave and pull his arms around her—she was cold after all, so why not help?

Quickly the headache was forgotten, and the only thing in his mind was the girl laying next to him, deep in slumber. Her warm breath, her warm hands, her warm body pressed against his—Ed's mind could only focus on Winry and how she was _there._

_With him_.

His cheeks turned a bright shade of red and his breathing picked up at the thought.

And then there was another problem: Granny Pinako.

She had gone on a trip to a client's house for repairs the day before, but would be back soon, after all it was only a short train ride to and from the small town. What would she think happened if she found them there? Or Al even? He was sleeping now, but he'd also wake up soon. He was running out of time.

Maybe he _should_ wake her. Then they would be able to work things out and make sure neither one of them got into trouble. Yeah, that was really the _only_ solution to this mess: waking her up.

He took a deep breath before shaking her carefully. "Winry. Hey, Winry," he called out softly. "Wake up."

"Mmhm…" was her only reply as she adjusted her head closer to his chest in order to find more comfort.

His body stiffened at her movements, but with a gulp, he swallowed all of the thoughts that ran through his mind and focused on waking up his…_friend_. "W-Winry," his voice faltered for a half a second, "wake up, c'mon."

"Ed…" she whined a bit. At least he knew he was getting through to her.

He shook her a bit more. "Get up, you, Machine Junkie."

"Mm, Alchemy…Freak," she countered with a yawn, but still kept her eyes closed.

He smiled. There was many things Winry would allow, but the losing of an argument was not one of them.

"_Winry,_" he whined.

"My head…hurts, Ed," she replied, finally opening her eyes into slits. "Need'a sleep—" her eyes went wide as realization seemed to hit her. "_Ed!_"

"Uh…morning, Winry," he responded, trying to keep his voice even as their faces met closely. "Could ya tone it down a bit? My head hurts too…"

A pink hue formed on her face as she noticed their current positions. "E-Ed…what…? Ugh, my head…" She pressed on her temples with a couple fingers.

"So…I was hoping you could explain…_this_." His topaz eyes gazed down, motioning to each other.

Regaining some composure, she thought for a second before replying. "Last thing I remember…we were taking shots, which _I_ won by the way, and then…I guess we fell asleep here on the couch…together," she explained carefully and closed her eyes, probably massaging the headache, well…_hangover_. "I'm sure more details will make themselves present once the pounding in my head _stops_."

"Probably," he agreed. The bits of information did ring a bell in his mind, and a few pieces of the night before began to come to light, but there was still so much missing. He wanted to remember everything. "But it might be a while before this stupid headache goes away…didn't we take, like, six or seven shots of the Old Hag's best tequila?"

She nodded, eyes still closed. "I think it was seven. And then you passed out," she poked him as he pouted, "which means _you're_ doing extra chores for a month," Winry finished with a giggle before scowling at the pain again. "Ugh, but first things first, I know how to get rid of the hangover," she stated with a small smile as she finally opened her eyes. "We just gotta get to the kitchen…" she began to move but not before she saw his arm pinning her in place. He met her eyes before pulling his arm away from her waist and blushed in embarrassment. But he wasn't the only one.

The blond girl stood up and stretched a bit, not noticing the golden eyes that followed her movements closely. When she turned to eye him though, he quickly looked away as he sat on the couch. "Well, you coming or not?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah." He stood up and followed her into the kitchen as quietly as possible, they didn't want to wake his little brother sleeping upstairs.

Unfortunately, metal and wood were no help when trying to be stealthy, in fact, the _thump_ that the collision created forced him to walk slower to their destination. Once there, he watched as Winry poured water into two cups before shoving one into his hands, "Here, we'll start with this." He took the water, downing half of it before looking back at her. She rummaged the kitchen, picking out a few things before mixing them in a medium-sized jar. Ed made a mental note of all the ingredients she'd used—orange juice, honey, a bit of cinnamon, more water—and wondered why she was mixing them all in the first place. There was no way that concoction would ever taste _good_…

"What are you making?" he asked as he served himself another cup of water, it helped ease his headache.

"It's one of Granny's old hangover cures," she said nonchalantly as she kept mixing. "She uses this one most of the time. It may not look too appealing, but it does taste better than the drink with raw eggs and—"

"Wait." A few pieces clicked in his mind. "So, you've tried these 'cures' before?"

"Yeah," Winry answered carefully with a frown.

"Then that means…" he furrowed his golden brows and pointed an accusing finger in her direction, "you _drink_ with Granny, don't you?"

She stopped her mixing and faced him. "Is that a _problem?_"

"_Yes!_" He walked up to her, staring her down. "That's the only reason you won last night! The Old Hag taught you how to hold your drink! That's not fair!"

She scowled back at him before replying. "Well, _excuse me_ for drinking and not telling you about it! I didn't know I _had_ to!" Her blue eyes stared straight into his own, even with the new height difference. "Besides, you could have picked up a drink or two while you traveled, it's not like I'm the _only one allowed _to drink!" She rubbed her temples again with a sharp sigh. "Look, can we just have this argument later when my head _isn't_ about to explode?"

His head was throbbing as well thanks to the yelling, but he didn't want to back down, "I want the deal _off!_"

"We _shook_ on it!" she refuted.

"That was_ before_ I knew you _drank!_"

"Well, maybe you should have _asked!_"

They both huffed in annoyance as they glared at each other—topaz eyes looking down, sky blue eyes looking up, noses barely touching, and heads pounding. As she jutted out her lower lip and frowned, he couldn't help thinking about how cute she looked when she was angry. Suddenly, she was the only thought running through his mind…her fiery azure eyes, her lightly flushed skin, her full and absolutely kissable lips…wait. _Kissable?_ He could feel the heat begin to crawl up his face. Where the _hell_ did that come from anyway?

Before he could ponder on the idea any longer, she brought him back to reality with a heavy sigh. "Ed?"

"Huh?" he croaked, unsure of what she was about to say. He hoped his expression wasn't giving away his thoughts…

"Can we _please_ get rid of this hangover and _then_ argue?" Winry asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and, in a more annoyed tone, she began, "Are you even _listening_ to—"

But Edward didn't let her finish.

His lips came crashing down on hers a bit forcefully, successfully cutting off her sentence. She struggled to push him away for a moment, but his strong arms around her foiled all of her efforts. Slowly, he felt her tension melt away under his lips, and he loosened his hold.

And when her fist connected with his gut, he gasped for air as he tried to speak. "What the _hell_ Winry? I thought…" he felt the scarlet on his face deepen, "I thought you liked it!"

"I did!" she countered with a blush of her own. "But you didn't have to force me! I would've let you kiss me!"

He looked at her surprised for a second, before his embarrassed scowl returned. "Well how was I supposed to know!"

"You're an idiot!" she declared, angrily and without giving him any time to retaliate, her lips covered his own as she cupped his face in her hands. He immediately returned the contact eagerly, caring only about Winry.

So when quiet shuffling sounds came from outside the kitchen door, neither one of them bothered to look. Even after they heard Al's quiet and dazed, "…what's all the yelling about…?" along with his surprised gasp, Edward didn't even flinch.

They had both forgotten all about headaches, hangovers, and arguments in order to solely focus on each other.

And that seemed to be the best cure of all.


	76. Wrath

Wrath

* * *

><p>You look down at the three pairs of earrings on the palm of your gloved hand for what seems like the millionth time and let out loud a huff as you close your hand into a fist.<p>

"Be patient," Major Miles says simply.

You groan in response before you get to your feet and begin to pace, much to his annoyance. You can feel his glare on you through his dark glasses, but you quickly decide that you don't give a damn because you have every right to be distressed. It's _your_ brother and best friend who are in danger, not his.

_I should have done something, _you think once more as the guilt running through your veins turns into wrath. _I shouldn't have let her go with Scar! Agh, dammit! _

Your only hope is that Alphonse caught up to them in time, but through this blizzard… You bring yourself to hope that they're all okay. Pushing back the sense of dread trying to overcome you, you find frustration instead because all _you_ can do, is wait.

And the familiar feeling of uselessness fills you with absolute anger.

Even with so much power at your disposal, you can't do _anything_.

You're stuck in this stupid colorless building with Miles, the Briggs soldiers, and that son of a bitch Kimblee. It was all his fault. He brought Winry to Briggs. Through your golden bangs, you glance at the doorway where the bastard in white waits patiently on the other side for the blizzard to end. You wish that you could beat the shit out of that bastard right here and now, but the consequences are too great and they keep you in place.

You sit back down, glancing at Miles but realizing his red eyes are already on you, making sure you don't do anything stupid. You look away again and stare at the floor, tapping your automail foot, now much lighter than the old model, and make a quiet _thud_ as the sole of your shoe hit's the concrete floor over and over. With a scowl, you ignore the looks and sounds of the other Briggs soldiers that wait with you and Miles. You can't calm down.

Your _family_ is in _danger._

You force your right fist to open, knowing you could give into your wrath very easily as it begins to blur your vision. But then you look down at your palm again and your golden eyes meet the silver pieces resting there and you try to relax. It's a useless effort though, you know you can't. Those earrings only remind you of everything happening even more. They were a silent promise and you know it.

You have to see Winry again. You _have _to.

_Al has to get to them. Al's gonna find them, I know it. _

Still, there's a corner in your heart that is full of doubt and keeps you from truly believing. That's what angers you most, that your stubbornness has failed you. You clench your fists and jaw, looking at the blur of white outside the window, trying to conceal your absolute fury at the entire situation.

A shaky sigh escapes your lips along with a very soft, "They're gonna be okay. They have to be."

Maybe if you say it enough and think it enough, it'll be true. And when you finally see their faces, all the wrath inside you will dissipate as if it had never been there.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>AN - I'm getting ready for Comic-Con! I shall be Alphonse Elric! The Armor Al! So if I don't update in the next two weeks, I'm sorry, but hey, at least you know I'm being productive and finishing my cosplay! xD


	77. Excuses

Excuses

* * *

><p>"You aiming to be the future prince of Xing?"<p>

"C'mon, she is a nice girl though. Forget about that, what about you… and Winry?"

"…uh…" I stopped dead in my tracks, staring blankly at the big yellow house now only a few feet away.

He had a point.

After waiting for _so long_… we were here, as whole as we could be and as free as we could be. No more weight on my shoulders. No more fighting. No more people in danger…

No more excuses.

She was waiting. She had _been_ waiting for a while now.

_I've been waiting too. _

And now there was no need to. I had a chance. I could… Winry and I… together…

A warm laugh next to me caught my eye and stopped my already derailing train of thought. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's simply that, I can see the wheels in your mind turning already thanks to that goofy smile of yours," he said with a smile of his own, and I immediately frowned, erasing any evidence of the so called 'goofy smile' off my face. "But you do realize that before any of your… _fantasies _come true," he gave me a knowing look and I turned away, embarrassed, "you have to actually _ask_ her out, right?"

"Of course I know that!" I answered quickly, catching myself by surprise. With those few words, I had just admitted to everything I had ever denied about Winry.

And Al knew it.

As I began to feel the heat crawl up from my neck and onto my face, my little brother simply grinned triumphantly and began to walk slowly ahead of me as he spoke, "So… everyone was right all along, huh, Brother?"

"Shut up." I limped to his side as we approached the Rockbell home, only to be welcomed by Den first. She barked and wagged her tail excitedly as she laid her dark eyes on us and I couldn't help but break into a light laugh. Al gave in and sat on the ground, letting the crazed dog lick him to no end while he laughed and laughed.

It was one of the most beautiful scenes I had witnessed—my brother in the flesh with a broad smile, and enjoying the simple moment.

But when the door opened, catching both of our attention plus Den's, Winry stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity before tackling us down herself in a great, warm, and a bit painful, hug.

When she looked down at us with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, I thought that _that_ could be one of the best scenes I'd ever seen in my life.

It meant we were finally home. With her.

And there were no more excuses to leave.

* * *

><p>AN - Just a little update before Comic-Con this week! xD

And just so you know, I re-watched this little scene from Brotherhood and I teared up again... I _always_ do, dammit. :P


	78. A Miracle

A/N - I'm really sorry for the delay! D:

* * *

><p><span>A Miracle<span>

* * *

><p>Waiting alone was hard.<p>

Edward wished his brother was there to calm him down. Alphonse was the only one besides Winry who really could. Sadly, he was thousands of miles away in Xing and was not due to come back to Resembool for at least another week in a half. His wife, on the other hand, was currently the cause of his impatience and worry. Well, his wife and future son or daughter.

He trusted Pinako more than any other doctor in the damn country, but the screaming and wailing coming from Winry simply frightened the hell out of him. He wasn't sure if any of it was good or bad and was absolutely lost as to what to do. He felt just like he had almost ten years earlier, back in Rush Valley when he and his brother waited uselessly together for Winry and Paninya to deliver Satera's baby. Back then he had covered his ears to the screams of pain and even prayed to a God he didn't quite believe existed. Now, it wasn't that much different—he was still afraid and still waiting outside the room for any helpful news.

He placed his head against the wall, slamming it quietly with his eyes closed. It was taking every single bit of restraint to not barge inside and ask what was wrong. Him panicking at the sight of childbirth was the main reason why Pinako had asked him to leave in the first place, saying that if he couldn't control himself, then he wouldn't be of any service. Taking this into consideration, he heaved a long deep breath to calm his nerves. If he kept a cool head, surely Pinako would let him back inside, right? He hoped so. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He heard another loud groan turn into a yell before silence ensued in the house once more. He decided to finally sit on the wooden floor with a huff, resting his limp arms on his knees and staring at the opposing wall, not quite seeing the beige paint that covered it.

"Edward," Pinako's strong voice made him snap from his trance as she appeared at the door.

He looked up, about to open his mouth and ask if everything was going well when she spoke first, "Winry's asking for you."

The young man stood up instantaneously, towering over the older woman as he nodded, determined. "Okay."

"Are you sure you want to come in?" she asked with a serious look behind her round glasses. "Once you're in there I don't want to have to take care of you too. You need to be strong and help her." Pinako spared him one last glance before turning on her heel and heading back inside the room. She had made it very clear that going in was _his_ _choice_ and she wouldn't force him. He could either follow her inside or stay where he was.

Ed clenched his jaw and tightened his fists, preparing himself for whatever he may see, and with one sharp intake of breath, walked inside the room.

The first thing that caught his eye was the blood. So thick and red and staining anything in it's path. He felt as if a large stone had fallen to the pit of his stomach, making it churn inside. Seeing his blood was one thing, but hers… it was like a nightmare.

"Ed…" he heard her voice beckon him, pulling him out of his daze. He met Winry's tired eyes and smile, reminding himself of why he was here and just how much focus he needed. He had to be strong, like her.

The golden haired man walked to her side, taking her hand in his. "Hey," he said, feeling a bit weak in the knees. "You okay?"

She rolled her eyes at him, gesturing at her current predicament. "What do you think?" she replied smartly before a frown took over her face and she let out a groan, gripping his hand for dear life as another contraction hit her.

"Right," he said with a half smile at his own idiocy. "That was a _really _stupid question, huh?"

"You think?" she answered quickly as she began to catch her breath, sending a quick glare his way.

"Winry, we're almost done here, I just need you to push some more. C'mon, girl, you can do it," Pinako said, meeting both of their gazes.

"You heard the hag," Ed whispered in Winry's ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steadying her while also hoping said hag didn't hear.

The blond young woman simply replied with a quick, tight smile before another contraction began and a yell escaped her as she pushed with all her strength. She panted for a minute before her contraction began once more and he felt her death grip on his hand again, this time almost painfully so as she screamed in absolute agony.

A different cry then appeared, one that made both Edward and Winry gasp and turn their attention to the old woman, expectant. There they stayed for a few seconds, listening to the shrill of life and watching as Pinako quietly cleaned and wrapped something small into a clean blue blanket. The old woman then walked towards them with a grin and a little bundle in her arms, "Congratulations on your first son, pipsqueak."

Ed felt something get stuck in his throat at the sight. Even his usual spiteful retorts were gone. The only thing he could feel was astonishment.

'_Your first son.' _He had a son. A child of his own.

Suddenly all of his doubts about being a father returned and, in a short moment of panic, he turned to look at Winry, calming his nerves after noticing how the pained look in her sky blue eyes had turned warm while a genuinely happy smile took over her lips.

"Wouldn't you rather hold him, than me, Ed?" Winry asked, meeting his worried eyes and making him focus again.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he stuttered out as he helped her get comfortable quickly before letting her go completely. All of her strength seemed to be drained, but somehow, she managed to stay awake.

"Here's your little bundle of joy," the old granny said as she carefully handed him the baby. "Now, I'll leave you alone to bask in the miracle of life."

"Thanks, Granny," was Winry's short reply, though Ed heard non of it. His attention was directed somewhere else.

One glance was all it took for Edward to be absolutely astounded by the boy in his arms.

His eyes glowed like the sun with unspeakable joy and his lips slowly upturned into a toothy grin at the sight of his wailing son. The more he looked down at his son's squishy flushed face and tiny flying fists, the more flabbergasted he became. This new life filled him with wonder and happiness. Any coherent thought or doubt flew out the window when he softly stroked the baby's arms and felt his warm skin under his calloused fingers. With the grin still plastered on his face, Ed began to sway the baby in his arms, trying to calm him down to no avail. "You're a loud little guy, aren't you?" he cooed quietly with a smirk.

"Here, let me give it a try," Winry's voice cut through his wonderful, dream-like state, reminding him she was still there. She was the main reason the baby was here. It was all thanks to her.

"Yeah!" he replied joyfully as he handed their son to her and stayed by her side. He watched her as she cradled the little boy to her chest, her eyes glimmering with amazement and love, and he wondered if that was how his looked as well. With a bit more rocking, the baby quieted down, letting his breathing be the only sound in the room. As a thought occurred to Ed, he wrapped an arm around her again before bestowing a few kisses upon her, whispering words of gratitude to her ear. "I really mean it, thank you, Winry. You are amazing."

Her response was a weak little laugh and a beautiful smile that showed her complete joy. "You helped too, Ed," she giggled before turning her attention to the little boy in her arms.

"Mm, I guess so," he agreed with a nod. "So…what should we name him?"

"Well… I'm not sure. We didn't really discuss it." Both parents peered down at the bundle in her arms. "Should we name him after one our dads?"

"Not mine," he said with a frown. "Yours?"

"Hm… Urey's not the best name. It's a bit old fashioned," she finished. "Anyone else you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about Maes, but… I think it's kinda old fashioned too." He glanced to meet her eyes, lost as to what to do. How did they forget to pick names?

"We could have Maes as his middle name…" she added as she looked over their son.

He thought about it quickly and nodded happily, "All right, but that still leaves us in need of a first name. Any other idea?"

"We could just name him after you, you know," Winry said with a smile.

"Me? But… why?" he asked, honestly confused. Why would she want the baby to carry _his_ name? "He should have the name of someone great and amazing."

"And you aren't?" she challenged, locking gazes with him. "Edward Elric, you _are_ great and amazing. I love you and your name and everything that makes you who you are. Give yourself more credit." She let out an exasperated sigh. "_And_ I think it would be great for our son to have your name."

His eyes went wide as his brain tried to take in everything she had just said and make sense of it. When he understood, he closed his eyes and smiled. "If that is what you want, then it's all right," he answered with a smirk. "But, just so you know, there's gonna be another me running around this place so it's bound to get crazy."

"That's okay. I can take on any number of Elrics," Winry replied with a smirk of her own.

Edward laughed wholeheartedly at her last statement. "Yeah!" he said with a grin as they were captivated by their son once more. "You know, I don't care if there is a God or not, but this…this _really is_ a miracle," the young father smiled before he delivered a soft kiss to her lips. "Thank you, Winry. Thank you."


	79. Sore Loser

A/N - Anyone know who Pitt Renbak is in FMA? Well, I'll tell ya a little tiny bit about him. :)

Pitt was a good old friend of the Resembool trio back when they were kids. He and Ed were a troublesome pair that used to compete with each other all the time. Pitt appears in one of the FMA novels called _Under the Faraway Sky _and it's just a fun little read. You should all check it out if you can! xD

* * *

><p><span>Sore Loser<span>

* * *

><p>Watching his old pal and his first crush holding hands hurt Pitt more than it should have.<p>

He did his best to smile and be happy for them, especially after the mention of that shiny, sapphire-tipped, silver band surrounding her ring finger, but it was harder than he'd imagined. Seeing them together simply disproved everything he had been telling himself for the past four years—he still held feelings towards the young blond mechanic.

When Pitt Renbak was thirteen, he discovered what having a crush was like, realizing that the object of his desired affections was none other than Winry Rockbell. Unfortunately, on the same day he had made his groundbreaking discovery, he stumbled upon more news—whether Winry was aware of it or not, the clueless Edward Elric had already won her heart. And as much as he had disliked the idea back then, Pitt completely understood how it came to be, after all, Edward and Winry had always been best friends in a way that was unlike any other boy and girl he'd ever met. No matter how much troublemaking they both enjoyed to cause, Pitt knew that in Edward's short list of good friends, she had always been above himself.

Now, sitting in their living room listening to Edward tell countless animated tales of his journeys through Amestris, Pitt realized that this man—his best pal _and_ partner in crime for _years_—had beat him once again, effortlessly as always. They had fought countless times over countless stupid things, always competing and always making Alphonse the mediator between the two. Both he and Edward had made it their life long goal to out do each other in everything and anything ever since they first met at the town's old schoolhouse many, many years before.

And though Pitt had never been a sore loser, something about _Edward Elric_ stealing that amazing young woman from him simply made his heart ache and his fists curl.


	80. Dreams & Shattered Hearts

A/N - May I make a song suggestion? Listen to "Last Meeting" from the Hagaren Song File compilation of the first anime. If you can't find it on youtube or something, at least find the lyrics and translation. I was able to buy the CD online and after I gave this song a listen, I was full of feels. I don't know of any other way to explain it, really.

Anyway, here's what happened after listening to that song about ten times... :|

* * *

><p><span>Dreams &amp; Shattered Hearts<span>

* * *

><p>They held onto each other for dear life, afraid that letting go would only mean goodbye for good. They'd already had their own share of unwanted goodbyes and this would <em>not<em> be another one added to the list.

He had been dreaming of her and this day, ever since he and his brother left to the new world. She had been wishing and waiting for him to return home, but with each passing day, it seemed as though her dream would be only that—a dream. Until today.

They were both thankful to be in each others' warmth and company after so long. He closed his eyes and breathed her in as if she was his oxygen, his source of life. She did the same, taking in his musky scent with closed eyes, hoping for the millionth time that she wasn't dreaming.

Neither said anything. They simply stood in silence, embracing each other while a thick fog erased everyone who was once around them, leaving them absolutely alone, as if they were the center of the universe. To each other, they already were.

She held in her tears, refusing to let them fall no matter how moist her sky blue eyes felt hidden behind her wheat-blonde bangs. She wanted to spill every single emotion she had felt during his long absence—all of the hate she wished she could feel towards him; all of the sadness and frustration he had caused her; all of the lonely days she had spent waiting and longing for him to appear at the bottom of the old dirt road… and all of the love she couldn't seem to get rid of, no matter how desperately she tried. Maybe after opening her entire heart to him, she would finally be free of her emotions and pave the way for something new.

But she didn't know how to begin, she didn't know if she could say anything at all. When she found her voice, she decided to speak the words she had been holding inside for too long knowing that they would convey everything. At least, she hoped so. After all, she had waited long enough and if she wasted her chance, she would never forgive herself. "Edward," she said softly in his ear, trying not to quiver. "I love you."

To him, those three words meant everything. They spoke a thousand unspoken truths between them—the pain, the suffering, the regret, the forgiveness, the love… they said it all. He held her tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder with a small sad smile. "I know," he murmured back. He had known all along, but still continued on his quest in silence, sacrificing his happiness along with hers. How selfish had he been? And how could she still love him after everything he had done? He didn't deserve her, that was a fact in his mind, but it changed nothing in his heart. He wouldn't give her up now that he had finally found her. Not this time.

"I love you too, Winry," he replied in the same low voice, nothing but a breath in her ear. When it came to love, truer words had never left his lips and he wished for nothing more than to stay right by her side and make her happy. For once, he wouldn't make her cry. He wouldn't make her suffer. He wouldn't keep her waiting.

She pulled back to look at him first, tracing the golden stubble lining his jaw line with warm, calloused fingertips and forcing him to meet her eyes with his golden gaze, the gaze she had missed terribly. He responded by leaning into her touch with a kind smile that only few people in this new world had ever seen. She smiled back truly content and at peace for the first time in _years_. She had finally found what her heart had been missing, what she needed—he stood before her.

She tilted her face up to get closer, feeling silly that she was still surprised to see just how much he had grown. She quickly made a mental note to check his arm and leg for adjustments later, she was sure he needed a few. When she inched closer to him, he met her halfway, leaning down as well. And when their lips met, he was gentle and careful, as if she was the most delicate and beautiful flower he had ever come across with, even though he desperately craved the contact. His lips, though chapped, were sweet as they lingered over hers and his breath, warm as it mixed with her own.

How they had longed for a simple moment like this… his face in her hands; his hands on her waist, holding her tightly; both relishing in each other's taste… Everything seemed perfect.

Yet, when they both parted to meet each other's loving gaze, the sight before them was not what they had been expecting.

* * *

><p>His golden eyes searched frantically for her form in the deep white clouds of fog that surrounded him. He yelled her name, a scared and worried tone marring his voice. His fists curled to the point where his automail whined in protest and his flesh hand held four deep marks inside his palm. He screamed her name again, wishing, <em>hoping<em>, for a response of any kind but instead received silence.

He closed his eyes tightly. He knew what this was. He knew what had happened.

When the fog began to clear, he knew his assumption had been correct. Still, he fought against it all. He had been _so sure _that she was real, that she was _there_. He had seen her and held her and _kissed her_. He'd _felt_ her warmth under his own fingertips—

He opened his eyes. The white ceiling was an unwelcoming and unpleasant scene that confirmed everything. He sat up, letting his face fall into his hands and covering them in many thick strands of gold. It had been so _real_, he was sure he had finally been reunited with her.

How could it have possibly been a _dream?_

It seemed that fate had played a cruel joke on him again, making him regret all of his past mistakes just like every other night. Nights full of guilt and sadness and frustration. He would never love anyone like he loved her. She was one of a kind—a girl that would be impossible to find, and now, impossible to have.

All of that love he held was useless without her. That love was simply the cause of his despair day and night, and it would torment him for the rest of his days in this world. He knew it.

Edward felt his heart shatter once again.

* * *

><p>She had been afraid of this.<p>

It wasn't the first time she had dreamt about him—no, there had been _plenty_ of times—but no matter how much she wanted to see him, she _hated_ her dreams. They always ended the same way: in utter disappointment. They always broke pieces of her heart and soul, pieces that would never have time to mend. She would built up her defenses only to have them knocked down by the figments of her imagination.

But it had felt so _real_ this time. She had felt his warm skin and the coolness of his right arm as it wrapped around her and his lips covering hers… She was _so sure _he had been right there with her. For a second, she had been so happy to finally be reunited with him. She had actually smiled an honest, joyful smile for the first time in a _long_ time.

How could it have possibly been a _dream?_

Fate seemed to enjoy toying with her and her hopes and dreams. Her life had always been full of these cruel jokes and twists of fate that brought nothing but sadness and frustration.

He was never coming home. He couldn't.

So why did he continue to torment her with his nonexistent presence every day and night? Would he do it for the rest of her life? She knew he would because she was bound to him by love. No matter how far apart they were, she would never be able to escape him.

Winry felt her heart shatter once again.

* * *

><p>AN - On a lighter note, I hope to update again later today, so stay put please! And I do apologize for not updating in a while. Writers Block plus getting ready for college in a couple weeks plus new music equals too many distractions. Sorry. -_-


	81. All I Need

A/N - I wanna say thank you to everybody for your reviews, alerts, faves, and follows! You guys are the best people ever! So, thank you. I really appreciate everything ya'll do for me. :3

And here's another chapter! Damn, it's really long... but it's for Papa Hoho, so it's okay! xD

* * *

><p><span>All I Need<span>

* * *

><p>"I'm glad my sons have someone like you to take care of them."<p>

The compliment took Winry by surprise. She raised her brows and felt herself flush for a second, trying to formulate a reply that wouldn't sound egotistical or rude, but failing. "Oh…I, uh…"

She wished Al would return from helping Rose clean up and help _her_ instead. It was _his_ father after all. Of course, things never went as one planned and, to her luck, after dinner, she had been left speaking to Mr. Hohenheim. Not that he was a bad guy, really, it was simply… awkward.

Mr. Hohenheim chuckled softly at her reaction, or lack there of, before taking a sip from his mug. "Ah, you look so much like your mother," he murmured after a long gaze full of silence. "And I bet you are just as brilliant and strong." He was trying to break the ice she guessed, and he was successful.

At the comment her ears perked up with curiosity while a warm smile found its way to her lips. "Granny says so too, though, I don't know about the other traits," she admitted softly. "Sometimes I don't feel as if I'm living up to their memory…"

"Oh, I highly doubt that. Pinako mentioned you were in a successful apprenticeship back in Rush Valley, correct?" he asked her. She nodded in reply. "Then what's the problem?" His eyes focused on hers as he waited for an explanation.

"Well, for starters, I'm here in Liore instead of being in Rush Valley, helping my customers… I'm not even sure when I'll be able to go back." She sighed in frustration. "I'm simply making a lot of people worry about me for no reason… that's not something my parents would be proud of."

"Hm. I believe that when you return and explain the situation, everything will be resolved with your customers and your boss in Rush Valley. As for your parents, Urey and Sara were probably in similar situations before and would understand your reasons," he said with a casual tone, as if he knew for a fact his words were true. "And you, young lady, should not worry. Your parents would be proud of who you've become, I assure you."

Winry felt relief and joy rush through her thanks to his words. She wondered how Edward could ever think of this man as the epitome of evil as she felt the old moistness in her eyes. She was grateful for Mr. Hohenheim's kindness, but she reminded herself that she couldn't shed any tears right now. _We promised._

"Are you all right, Winry?" the brothers' father asked with concern. "I'm deeply sorry. It was never my intention to stir up old memories."

"Please don't apologize, I'm fine," she said, managing a smile. She would not cry. "Your words simply made me happy," she finished.

"Ah, so were those tears of happiness?" he asked, sounding a bit relieved.

"Well, they could have been, but… I made a promise not to cry, not yet at least, and I intend to keep it." She looked away, almost embarrassed by her own words. He probably thought her childish.

Mr. Hohenheim gave her a confused look from behind his glasses, "I'm not sure I follow."

Winry bit her lip, wondering if she should explain or not, but after a second's thought decided it was best to simply tell him everything, after all, she had already begun. "You see, Edward made me a promise…" the blond girl started as she intertwined her hands in front of her nervously. "He said that the next time I cried it would be of joy because he and Al would be back in their original bodies and, well, I promised Ed I'd do my best to help him keep it." She slowly looked up from her hands only to find a smiling Van Hohenheim looking back at her.

He wore the kindest smile while his eyes held a glint of knowledge that she couldn't quite explain. "Of course Edward would promise such a thing," he mumbled, closing his eyes with a sigh, though the smile never left his lips. "I doubt Edward could ever stand to see a beautiful young lady such as yourself crying. _Especially_ you."

Winry had the grace to blush at his last words which had caught her by surprise, but the flutter in her stomach quickly turned into a knot after recalling the news of Edward's disappearance back in Baschool. A sense of worry washed away any embarrassment and joy she had felt in the matter of a second. "Ed…" she breathed the single syllable longingly, wishing he was there with her and Al.

By the look in the golden man's eyes, he seemed to notice the change in her demeanor and hazard a guess. "You're worried about him too, aren't you?"

She hesitated before answering truthfully. "Yes… I always worry. And not just about him, but Al too," she added quietly. "With Al having his soul pulled away and Ed missing… I'm afraid," Winry confessed with closed eyes and a shaky breath.

"I'm sure he's fine, Winry," he assured her calmly.

"Al says that too, but I can't help being worried. It's a habit I can't break." She gave him a tight smile that held almost no humor in it. "I care a lot about Ed and Al, they're my best friends—my family. I want them to be safe, but… I know their journey won't allow it," Winry finished softly.

Mr. Hohenheim took off his glasses as he spoke, placing them on the table and giving her a piercing stare while he cocked his head to the side, as if gathering his thoughts. "Their journey _is_ a dangerous one, yet you remain by their side, always waiting for them to return." He took a sip from his mug and exhaled a deep breath, his expression changing slightly as he examined his glasses. "You must be very strong to endure all of this."

"I don't know if I'd call it strength, but rather, hope," she explained. "I know they'll return because Ed promised me they would. And he always keeps his promises, no matter what… that's really all I need in order to keep moving."

He gazed at her with what would qualify as either amusement or astonishment. Mr. Hohenheim's golden eyes seemed to be more difficult to decipher than the eyes of his eldest son, which were literally an open book. "Hm." He recomposed himself as he put his glasses back on. "Speaking of Edward… it must be quite a hassle to take care of such a troublesome boy, but Pinako tells me you are quite skilled in that particular area of study," he smiled knowingly. "How do you manage that?"

"W-What?" she wheezed out. "What do you mean? What did Granny tell you?" she asked, frightened that her secret could be out.

"Oh, just a few things," he replied casually.

Her eyebrows knitted together as a moue of dissatisfaction posed itself upon her lips. "Like what?" she asked again, trying her best to keep the desperate tone out of her voice.

"She said that both of you are quite close," he spoke carefully, as if Winry hung on his every word, which she practically did. Her face grew rather warm at his answer, but she said nothing to counter the argument. "Ah, so it's true," he said after noticing her pink cheeks. He smiled warmly. "Then I'm glad."

"Huh…?" Her eyes grew wide with both, interest and surprise. She left the question of why hanging in the air, hoping he would understand.

The golden man sighed peacefully. "Although Alphonse will always be there for his older brother, I honestly believe Edward also needs someone like you in his life." He lifted the coffee mug up to his lips, ignoring her diverting blue eyes. "I understand you care deeply about him," he mentioned before taking a sip.

Unable to speak from embarrassment, she simply flushed and stared wide eyed at the man nonchalantly drinking his coffee in front of her. _There's no point in denying anything!_ her mind screamed at her,_ He already knows! What will I do? _She simply caved and with a small nod of defeat, hung her head as she nibbled nervously on her lower lip.

"That's great!" Hohenheim concluded with a smirk. "Edward is truly lucky to have found such an amazing young lady! Especially one who is capable of keeping him in line and name his faults. Might I add that I approve?" he finished excitedly. "And I know that Trisha would have as well," he added with a faraway smile. "In fact, I believe she hoped this would happen some day."

Her mind went haywire in a split second. Winry couldn't believe she had just admitted her feelings to Edward's_ father_. More than that, she couldn't believe that he _approved_ and thought that Auntie Trisha would have too. It was something completely uncalled for. She didn't even know if Ed felt the same! It wasn't yet time to think about what could happen in her love life, there were other more _pressing matters_ to worry about. Ed was missing, he could be hurt—she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Al was still in that armor prison and Ed still had two metallic limbs, their journey was not over. Not yet. And shouldn't Mr. Hohenheim be worried as well?

"Winry," she heard Mr. Hohenheim's calm voice bring her out of her thoughts, and for a second, just one, when she glanced up and met his golden eyes, she saw Edward. Though she didn't speak her thought, she couldn't believe how similar the two were. "Thank you," he smiled, contently.

"Uh, you're welcome, but I'm not sure for what…" she trailed off, leaving behind any trace of embarrassment while trying to understand what he had just said.

"You've always been by the boys' side and never doubted them, even when Trisha nor I were there. I don't know if you realize, but you are a great part of the reason why they keep moving—why Edward is able to stand at all and, in turn, help Alphonse stand as well. You are all _they_ need." His golden eyes felt as if they pierced through her soul, burning with intense gratitude. "For helping them, I sincerely thank you."

Winry gave the older man her kindest, sweetest smile in response. There were no words to convey just how much she appreciated everything he had said.

"May I request one thing, though?" he began, before meeting her eyes. "Please, keep watching over them and caring for them, even after I'm gone." He glanced down at his drink before he murmured, "I'm afraid this fight could very well be my last."

She gasped softly before speaking up. "Don't say that. Please, Mr. Hohenheim." Winry's determined gaze and tone seemed to catch him by surprise. "Don't give up now. Now that you've found your way back to Ed and Al, don't you want to stay?" Her eyes held a tinge of pleading among the vast sky blue ocean of determination. "I promise I will watch over them, though you really didn't need to ask, but I'd like you to promise me something too. If I've learned anything about alchemy, it's equivalent exchange—a promise for a promise." She pointed a finger in his direction. "So promise me that you'll do your best to return. Please."

His surprised wide eyes reminded her so much of Edward, it was uncanny. Soon enough, he composed himself and gave her a grin. "You truly are a Rockbell." At her smile, he continued. "All right, I promise you I will. And someday soon, I hope to see you and the boys' smiles together once more." He laughed, catching her by surprise.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was thinking… Edward is going to have his hands full with you," he declared with a chuckle.

"M-Mr. Hohenheim!" she yelped as she tried to fight the blush once again. With her determination and confidence gone, her embarrassment took over again. "All I needed to hear from you was the promise!"

Edward's father simply laughed loudly.


	82. My Kind of Girl

A/N - For Glass in the Trees! I hope ya feel better soon. :3

* * *

><p><span>My Kind of Girl<span>

* * *

><p>The first time I heard those words being used to refer to Winry was while I was up at Briggs and they came out of that creep, Kimblee's mouth. I wanted to just punch his face in with my shiny, new arm and get Winry the hell out of there. In the end I got both of my wishes. Well, kind of.<p>

The second time I heard those words, they came out of Greed. Greeling, actually. Either way, I glared at him for the rest of the night since I couldn't exactly punch him—we were allies. However, all of that frustration disappeared as soon as Winry gave me the single most beautiful smile right before we headed into the woods. I felt much better then. I knew she would be waiting for _me_. And Al.

The third time I heard those words, it was Alphonse who had said them as he watched me re-paint the old automail sign in front of the house. "Winry's _not_ my kind of girl, she's _yours_," he'd said and then proceeded to poke my chest with a frail finger. Somehow he managed to make his words sound like both a curse and a blessing, but the implications were still the same. I blushed furiously and then proceeded to avoid Winry for the rest of the day. Well, I tried to at least, but seeing as we live under the same roof, it was difficult. _Very_ difficult.

* * *

><p>To be honest, I don't know if Winry <em>is<em> my kind of girl or not.

But the one thing I _do_ know for sure is that I _really_ want her to be.


	83. Need A Hand?

A/N - First day of college today! Start my classes at around noon, so I thought I'd put this drabble up beforehand. Enjoy! :3

* * *

><p><span>Need A Hand?<span>

* * *

><p>Fullmetal always seemed to need a hand.<p>

Whether it was fighting the homunculi or saving the world, Edward Elric _always_ needed Roy Mustang's help. Of course, there was one subject in which Fullmetal utterly failed in—women. But there was nothing to worry about, Mustang would lend his subordinate a hand with that too.

Sure, it had been clear from the start that the eldest Elric had been attracted to his mechanic for a _years_ now, but it wasn't until his recovery a couple days after the Promised Day that Mustang heard an actual admission from him. On accident.

He'd been bored as hell in his room and didn't want to disturb the sleeping lieutenant on the next bed over so he'd decided to take a break from all of the laying down and visit the boys a couple rooms down the hall. With Breda's help, the colonel made his way to the brothers' room early in the afternoon and stood just outside the door, about to announce his arrival by poking some fun at Fullmetal's height or short temper, or both, when he heard their discussion.

"What are you gonna do about Winry now, Brother?" he heard Alphonse ask innocently, though there was a sly undertone to his words.

At first, Fullmetal stayed silent, only a shaky intake of breath could be heard. "I… I wanna be with her, Al," Fullmetal said, sounding quite frank. Mustang could only imagine how flushed his subordinate must have been.

The colonel heard Alphonse chuckle lightly. "At least you've finally admitted it."

He heard Fullmetal reply with a quick, "Shut up."

It was then that Colonel Mustang decided it was his turn to give an opinion on the matter of the Fullmetal Alchemist and Miss Rockbell. "Yes, it's about damn time, Fullmetal. For a second I thought you'd never get the balls to do admit it," he chimed in with a broad smile. "Don't worry though, I will teach you everything I know about wooing a lady. You'll have Miss Rockbell swooning over you in a second, you'll see." He heard Breda and Alphonse snicker, reminding Mustang that he had an audience. "You should be very thankful_ I'm_ always here to lend you a hand, Elric," he finished with his best grin.

Mustang wished he could have seen his face, after all, he swore Fullmetal's yells of frustration and fury rattled the entire hospital building.


	84. Damn Girl

A/N - Wrote this a long,_ long,_ while back, just for kicks. Also, if my updates aren't as fast, I apologize, but college does take priority 'cause I'm paying for it! Actually, the government's paying, but still, I can't let those precious dollars go to waste. I have to study my ass off until I graduate! :P

Ignoring my personal life and the title (I could not, for the life me, come up with a title so I used a song title instead), let's move on to the drabble! :3

* * *

><p><span>Damn Girl<span>

* * *

><p>"Ed, wait!" came <em>her<em> voice from behind.

He cursed under his breath as he stopped in his tracks involuntarily. "What do _you_ want?"

"I want you to_ listen to me_," she replied in a matching tone.

"Why?" He tightened his fists. "Just go back to Pitt. Don't waste your time with me."

"Stop being an idiot." He could hear Winry make her way down the porch. "I don't want to go back to Pitt. I wanna be_ right_ _here_."

His eyes widened at the last statement. "What?" he asked, bewildered, as he turned around only to find her a few feet from him. "Don't you… _like_ him?"

"Of course not!" He almost braced himself for a smack upside the head but the fear inside him subsided as she put her hands on her hips instead. "I've _never_ liked him! I thought you knew that!"

"Me? How the _hell_ was_ I_ s'posed to know?" he countered, but didn't feel any hint of anger flowing through him; the flooding relief in his heart made sure of that.

She let out a sharp breath. "You're impossible!"

"No, I'm not!" He raised his hands in frustration. "_You_ are the one who's impossible! You're confusing me! I thought you and I felt the same, but then I found you and_ him_ almost…" he cleared his throat, "I just can't tell whether you like me or not, dammit!"

He noticed her glare soften the tiniest bit before her hands clutched his collar and pulled him down, forcing their lips to collide in a kiss. He was startled, but only for a second before he took her into his arms and consented, returning the gesture.

"Did that answer your question?" she glared, or tried to, while letting go of his shirt.

Ed nodded, a little dazed and breathless. "But then, did Pitt—"

"Did Pitt kiss me?" She barked a laugh. "Of course not. The only thing_ he_ kissed was my wrench."

He let a smirk grace his lips at thought of Winry kicking ass, specifically Pitt's. "I'm a dumbass, aren't I?" he mumbled, glancing down at her apologetically.

"Yeah, you are," she whispered back with a small smile. "But it's okay, as long as you make it up to me," she added in mischievous tone.

He couldn't help the goofy grin that lingered on his face as he leaned down to kiss her smiling lips again.


	85. Three Little Words

A/N - I finished reading the FMA manga at 1AM earlier this morning... It was a tear-fest of epic proportions. Heh, it still amazes me how much I cried since I haven't cried like that in literally_ years, _but anyway, I won't be down! In fact, I've thought up of a couple new ideas! And all those tears weren't wasted on only sadness, they were full of joy as well! :)

Ah, one last thing before we start the drabble: Hiromu Arakawa, thank you for_ everything_. :3

* * *

><p><span>Three Little Words<span>

* * *

><p>It had been a terrible mistake to believe that it would be easy to leave everything behind for a few months, especially after the promise they had made to each other.<p>

Edward wasn't sure when a certain blonde automail junkie had begun to become an integral part of his life, but now it was an inevitable truth, something that could never be changed. It was because of that small fact that her absence was absolutely heart wrenching if he focused too much on that specific matter. Sometimes, each day in a foreign land seemed to go by painstakingly slow if he had no leads or research to work on, nothing to distract him from the hole in his chest. He would simply stare at his pocket watch, watching as each minute carefully ticked away until it turned into a new day, hoping that he would at least get some letters since calls home, or to Xing, weren't exactly a possibility.

After sending a letter to Resembool, Edward would involuntarily count the days he spent waiting for her reply while also trying to focus on his work. Whenever her letter finally made its way safely into his hands, he would grin broadly as he opened the envelope and read the words inside. _Her_ words to _him_. She would tell him about changes back home and the things she occupied herself with—mostly her automail customers or her latest projects—and then remind him to keep working hard so he could come home soon. Finally, she would always finish it with three simple words that made him feel as light as a feather and cause a warm smile to make its way to his lips. Those words almost made him want to jump on the next train headed home, to her.

They had not once written the three _special_ words to each other. Not the ones that made his heart beat faster or his face flush to a deep scarlet when he simply _thought_ about them. No, not those. Not yet. These three words were different. They were not entirely to the level of importance of _the other_ three words, but they were definitely meaningful in their own way.

It was hard to imagine that_ he_ had been the one to write those words_ first_. Edward still remembered the first time he wrote those three little words to her.

He wrote them in that second letter home. After hours of dwelling on what he should write to her, he decided on something brief about his arrival to a small desert town and a short critique on the foreign cuisine he had tried there. However, even more hours later, the letter still sat on his desk while he debated over whether he should write the three words that would describe exactly what he was feeling at that moment or not. Edward paced back and forth across his room; sat on his bed and, after a few minutes, proceeded to lay on it; stared at the ceiling fan intently as it spun; took a seat in front his desk and stared down the letter, before letting out a loud groan of annoyance with himself and starting the pattern all over again.

When he finally reached his desk once more, he gave the letter a single glance before picturing Winry's beautiful smiling face as she read it, and in an instant, he made up his mind. Afterwards, Edward decided that he loved seeing her smile, and because of that, he would _always_ write those three little words in every single letter he sent home: _I miss you_.


	86. Falling?

Falling?

* * *

><p>She ran the words through her brain once more, trying her best to assimilate what she had just concluded.<p>

_Have I been falling for him…? Really? No…_

She couldn't… No. It was just not possible… or was it?

But he was a little brat. He was annoying and loud and obnoxious and always picked fights with her… Plus, he was _short!_ Well, at least he was her height now, but still, she couldn't like _Edward Elric_.

There was no way.

_The next time I make you cry, I hope they'll be tears of joy! And Al and I will be back in our normal bodies and I'll make you cry out of sheer happiness! That's a promise!_

She smiled fondly at the memory from a while before. His voice echoing the promise a thousand times in her ears.

Okay, maybe… Maybe he wasn't_ that_ bad. Maybe he was actually an amazing person.

He was caring, brilliant, strong, and determined… And she knew he would do anything in his power to keep his promise. She trusted him, no matter what.

As she began to consider the idea, she realized Ed wasn't the same boy she grew up with back in Resembool. Because of the hard life he had chosen to live, he had endured many challenges that had stolen his innocence but molded him into a more mature young man. He had lost so much… carried such a heavy weight on his shoulders… Still, that weight didn't slow him down, much less stop him. Instead it had the opposite effect. His burden only served to keep him moving forward. To never give up.

Ed wasn't bad looking either, in fact, he was quite handsome now that she thought about it. She had ignored that small detail for a while, seeing only her short, short tempered best _friend_ Edward rather than noticing how cute the real, more caring sixteen year old Edward was. That golden hair with those matching golden eyes… the way his strong muscles flexed with each swift movement he made… not to mention he had her precious automail…

She stopped suddenly, mid-thought. _I-I can't believe I'm actually thinking about him like_… _like _this! She shook her head, hoping the thought would vanish into thin air, but instead it left her with confusion.

Could she really have fallen for him after all these years?

She tried to deny it, but everything else seemed to tell her that she was lying to herself.

_Dammit, Ed._ She let out an exasperated breath as she looked out the window with a scowl. _You're not even here, but you're still causing trouble._

With a resigned sigh she closed her eyes tightly. "Out of all the guys in the world, why did I have to fall for_ you?_"

* * *

><p>AN - It's 12:50am and I have yet to type up my essay which is technically due tomorrow, since it's now Sunday... procrastination seems to be my shadow, destined to follow me to the grave. :P

In other more happy news, I'm applying for studies abroad, and if elected, I get to go to Japan for a year or a semester next fall! Oh, and October 3rd is in a couple weeks too! Woot! xD


	87. Moments

A/N - Hello! Tomorrow's October 3rd and somehow I've managed to actually type up a couple drabbles in celebration! Hooray! xD

Also, if you have a tumblr and haven't heard of the FMA Day Project called **#Project310 **yet, go to my profile and click the link with that title in order to get the details! We are simply going to share our memorable experiences/fanart/fanfics/anything to show our love for FMA! Join us if you have the chance! Thanks! :3

* * *

><p><span>Moments<span>

* * *

><p>As they walked through the crowded streets of Central, she saw him shiver unwillingly thanks to the cold that the light snowfall brought with it. She pulled on their intertwined hands in order to get his attention and stop him before she began to readjust his scarf, leaving him with a small feeling of embarrassment.<p>

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't mind if she attracted attention from the people walking past them. And he didn't give a damn about them either, honestly, they weren't the ones making him feel awkward and foolish, nah… It was her. The blush that crept onto his face as well as the sweaty palms inside his gloves and the faster heart rate were the consequences of receiving all of her undivided attention, even if only for a few moments.

What was worse was when she noticed the effect she had on him and her small gloved hand caressed his cheek with a bright smile, making him flush even more.

His scowl completely failed him as his breath hitched in his throat at the proximity of her lips. She took the opportunity and kissed him first. It was a quick kiss, just a press of their lips, but it was enough to make his stomach flutter with glee and clear his mind for a couple seconds.

When he opened his eyes and met hers, he noticed the blush that also began to form on her pretty face, but he was sure it _wasn't_ from the cold. She wore an embarrassed smile that managed to give him a bit of confidence, and with it he pulled her closer until their foreheads touched. He could feel his cheeks burn with every passing second that she held his gaze, but he pushed the feeling aside in order to kiss her.

He wasn't the one to usually start their kisses, especially not in public places—hell, sometimes he had to _remind_ himself that he was allowed to do these things—but there was something about Winry… something that made him want to try new things when he was by her side. _This_ was one of those things.

When Edward pulled back, he watched her smile grow the tiniest bit at the edges, making his heart swell with delight. He tightened his hold on her waist as he smiled back at her, before finally burying his blushing face in her hair. He let her sweet scent fill his lungs while her warmth consumed him. Without speaking, he knew she was happy, and there was no doubt in his mind that she knew he was happy too. And he thought that the simplicity of it all was beautiful.

He enjoyed peaceful, quiet moments like these that made all of his sacrifices from the past worth it.

Moments where he simply expressed himself in soft kisses, caresses, gazes, and smiles, and she understood everything he couldn't always say. Moments where neither one of them had to say anything, anything at all.


	88. Pictures

A/N - It's October 3rd! 101/102 years—depending on your FMA preference—since Edward and Alphonse burned down their home as their resolve to never look back until they got their bodies back. In celebration, I shall update this collection one more time and _When Words Fail_ as well. This is also part of the #Project310 on tumblr! :D

Well, now onto the fic! xD

* * *

><p><span>Pictures<span>

* * *

><p>She smiled fondly as she gazed at the first picture of her family.<p>

It was a simple photo that captured each member of the household perfectly.

Winry was smiling in surprise while holding a curious baby Samantha; Edward was holding the younger Ed in his hands, both with matching wide grins; Alphonse was caught saying, "He's taking it, everyone!" His smiling eyes were joyful as always; Mei was caught chuckling a bit at Eddie's and his father's grin while little Xiao Mei jumped up in order to make it into the picture.

All in all, it was a beautiful picture.

It was one of the select few pictures that were left on the corkboard for everyone to see, while many other pictures with more personal moments were placed inside an old album left behind by Granny. Winry had decided to continue what her grandmother had started many years before and collected her and Ed's new family life in hundreds of pictures, just as the old woman had done before.

She would have to call the photographer again soon though. With her belly growing a bit more each day, she couldn't help but think that the baby would be due in a few weeks' time and a new addition to the young family would be born. Which meant a new family picture would also be needed.

The old camera of hers would need more film in order to take even more pictures of the baby boy. She was sure the baby was a boy based on his strong little kicks and movements, and her intuition had been right twice before, so she was absolutely sure. But even if she was to be wrong, it would be fine. Winry would still be happy. And she knew Ed and the kids would also be happy. When Al and Mei returned from Xing in a couple weeks, they would also be excited to meet their new nephew or niece.

A new life was a gift all on its own.

And Winry would do her best to capture life at the new Elric household in pictures so she and Ed could rejoice in their happiness for many years to come.


	89. Pride

_Don't Forget._

_3. Oct. 11_

* * *

><p><span>Pride<span>

* * *

><p>When I first met Maes Hughes, I wasn't entirely sure of what to think. He was always so flamboyant, so giddy and happy, and so<em> proud<em>… all because of his family. Back then I couldn't quite fathom how one man could be so full of emotion, sometimes to the point of overflowing and drowning the rest of us in his family love and devotion.

It's been years, but only now do I understand.

I can finally say that my family is the pride of my life without immediately being reminded of what 'pride' once meant. Now it holds a brand new meaning to me. And I'll admit that my family also makes me happy and giddy in an inexplicable way. Even Winry says that she had never seen me smile so much before, but that she's not complaining—she's happy too.

And it's all thanks to her, really. She's the one that's made so happy in the first place. Hell, I can even say that she's the love of my life without flinching or blushing now. I'm still pretty proud of that fact. Every once in a while though, when we're alone, she still says things that'll make me flush to a furious shade of red that would probably match my old coat. I think she'll always have those kinds of effects on me… not that I mind…

Then there was a time when I was able to counter one of the bastard's arguments with that 'love of my life' line plus a few pictures of my badass little kids. I also gave him the best damn smirk I could manage and it felt _real good_. Especially when Hawkeye chuckled right next to him. Revenge really is sweet. I know even Winry got a kick out of it when I told her, but she stifled her laughter and tried to scold me instead.

Ah, well, it's been a good life since that hectic and scary day. No more homunculi, no more 'Father', no more worrying about the destruction of the country, and no more worrying about Al getting back to normal… No more burdens to carry, just more people to love and care for. Sure it hasn't been a walk in the park, but I can't complain—I've got all I need.

Even without alchemy, it's been great!

And with an amazing family like mine, really, who the hell even_ needs_ it?


	90. To Know

A/N - To everyone that requested a story from me: I'm working on them, I swear. Just bear with me a little longer, okay? :| October was a very busy month for me and I'm still trying to catch up with life… But I will definitely get back on track soon. Thanks for all the reviews, faves, follows, and love ya'll give me! :3

* * *

><p><span>To Know<span>

* * *

><p>I hide my face in the crook of your neck, seeking comfort, when you ask me to look at you. I refuse at first, telling you that I don't need to—you're etched into my memory and my soul, never to be erased.<p>

You simply laugh, and it's the most beautiful sound I've heard on this lazy Saturday morning. I love waking up next to you, have I ever told you that? I tell you aloud just to make sure and then go on to say that I will do it every morning. I can feel the smile on your lips as you kiss my forehead and run your warm fingers through my bangs.

It's all true though—every single word that has left my lips.

I don't need to open my eyes to see you. I know you completely.

From the right shade of sky blue in your eyes, to your thoughts, your feelings, and your desires. I've become well acquainted with your lips, your taste, your voice, your scent, your every curve—_everything. _All of _you._

Because_ I know you. _I really do, whether I open my eyes and lock gazes with you or not.

And after everything we've been through, how could it not be true? You've been beside me through the most important parts of my life. Hell, you're the reason I can _stand. _The reason why I never lost hope. The reason why I'm happy now.

Of course, you _do_ make a good point. Why would I want to see a mental image of you when I have you right here, beside me? That would be stupid. I'd rather see the real you with my own eyes and hold you with my own hands and kiss you with my own lips, than pretend to do so in any dream.

As I finally open my eyes to meet yours, I tell you that I love you in a soft voice that's barely above a whisper and you reply with those same three words and a smile, before our warm lips connect in a long and slow kiss.


	91. Good Day

A/N - I'm so so sooooooo sorry. I apologize for not updating for a _whole month_. THAT'S SIMPLY HORRIBLE. Dx

In a few hours I'm going to Mexico for two weeks so I won't really have access to the internet, BUT I will be taking my notebook in order to finish stories I've started and also work on new ones. If everything goes according to plan, I should come back refreshed and with new material that is way overdue. Again, I'm sorry, but I really appreciate ya'll staying around! Thank you. :3

* * *

><p><span>Good Day<span>

* * *

><p>The envelope with his signature sat at the bottom of her workbench with the red wax seal still clinging to the tip of the flap, even after being forcefully opened many days before. Above said envelope, four black and white photographs lay scattered, and above them, her favorite wrench along with a forgotten nut, its corresponding spring washer, and a screw. Disorganization from the normally neat mechanic was an unusual sight.<p>

But her reason for the small mess was very simple. In fact, to those who knew her, it wasn't difficult to find an explanation.

In each picture, there he was, overzealous as ever and always on the move. His typical bright long hair and uniquely colored eyes were dull on the small glossy paper that lacked color, but his smiles and grins were unmistakable and contagious—she could never keep the smile off her face whenever she looked through them.

Like today.

With a smile, she had sighed in satisfaction after glancing at the picture containing a studious Edward Elric surrounded by books. Winry had been about to return all of the photographs to their proper place when he'd whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you liked the pictures, Win."

Startled, she had nearly punched him before giving him an annoyed reply, "Ed! I told you to call!"

"Yeah, well…" was all he had said before finishing with a grin.

Unable to contain her joy, she had smiled back. Quickly, the pictures and letter were forgotten and she'd been on her feet, opening her arms out to him, not realizing that his own arms had already found their way around her small form. "Welcome home," she'd said against his shoulder.

"Glad to be back," he'd replied softly into her hair.

And in that single moment, Winry had known that today, would be a good day.


	92. In Their Eyes

A/N - I apologize from the bottom of my soul for not updating in almost 3 whole months. Damn. I have been writing a bit, just not typing or editing or any of that fun stuff so this one's a short one. -_-

On other news, there's a pretty damn good chance I'll be studying in Japan this upcoming fall and spring semester, but I won't know for sure until July. And lastly, thank you so much for sticking with this collection for so long (we're almost at 100 chapters!) I _really_ appreciate it! :)

* * *

><p><span>In Their Eyes<span>

* * *

><p>They make such beautiful sight, when the sun's light clashes with the bright blue skies.<p>

It is as if his eyes were always meant to gaze into hers.

His sun belongs in her skies. He keeps those skies clear and bright, erasing all signs of the storms that once clouded them with nothing but warmth. In return, she gives his sun a place to belong; a home to return to after the moon and stars have loomed upon them.

And she knows that even if her sun is to leave somewhere, he will return again, bright as ever on another day, because it is only in each other that they find true peace and love.

They are the sun and the sky, forever destined to be together.

And forever together, is what they wish to be.

* * *

><p>AN - I'm still not over their eyes. They are perf.


End file.
